


Confía en mi

by MadameMisoncia, Silviasi22



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan, Lesbian Zelda Spellman
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMisoncia/pseuds/MadameMisoncia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silviasi22/pseuds/Silviasi22
Summary: La confianza no es algo fácil de obtener, y Zelda lo sabe muy bien. Tras años de soledad y encerrarse en si misma no le resultará fácil abrir su mente y corazón a otras personas, y menos cuando son tan insistentes y pervertidas como Madam Satan, que hará lo que sea por demostrar a Zelda sus buenas (pero no santas) intenciones con ella.DISCLAIMER: This is based in a #madamspellman rol between @LittleAzurill & @Silviasi22





	1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 

 Con prisas, como acostumbraba, una mujer de aparente mediana edad pero con un alma mucho más experimentado entró como un rayo en la librería Cerberus donde recientemente había comenzado a trabajar su despistada hermana.

A Zelda jamás se la hubiese ocurrido entrar en semejante antro, pero esto era una necesidad, así que sin quitarse las gafas de sol ni la chaqueta de los hombros, se dirigió al mostrador, por nada del mundo quería que la relacionasen con aquel lugar. Mientras iba acelerando el paso hacia el fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba su pobre hermana Hilda, que a sabiendas de las pintas que traía la pelirroja sabía que algo anda mal, Zelda se paró frente a ella sin andarse en sutilezas.

_“¿Se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza hermana?” – bajando el tono para evitar miradas de desconocidos, pero casi era peor cuando se ponía así, Hilda hubiese preferido gritos._

_“Pero si no he hecho nada...” – intentando recordar algún error cometido recientemente sin éxito, pero daba igual, su hermana Zelda siempre sacaba algo de la manga._

_“Exacto, NA-DA. Toma” – cogiendo del bolso un documento del que Hilda no tenía conocimiento alguno y entregándola dicho papel – Es la autorización para Sabrina que has olvidado llevar al colegio para esa dichosa excursión de mortales nauseabundos._

_“Ah, pero eso no es un problema. La señorita Wardwell se encuentra aquí, puedes dárselo en mano” – haciendo un gesto a Mary Wardwell con el brazo._

Mary Wardwell o lo que es lo mismo Madam Satan había estado sentada en su mesa de siempre tranquilamente tomando su batido hasta que la puerta se había abierto con esa gran fuerza que casi escupe su batido al ver que quien entraba era cierta pelirroja en la que últimamente tenía bastante interés.

No dejaba de ser la tía de Sabrina, y la única que podría suponer un obstáculo en sus planes. Dicha idea le maravillaba, tener complicaciones hacía el juego mucho más divertido. Como si con ella no fuese la cosa, Madam Satan se encogió contra la pared, detrás de su enorme batido de fresas con nata, escuchando la acalorada conversación que estaba produciéndose a escasos metros entre las hermanas, hasta que la suave voz de Hilda flotó hacia sus oídos llamándola. Y es entonces cuando sabía que ha llegado el momento de actuar, el placer de molestar con su presencia a la bruja mayor era todo un deleite.

Madam Satan se incorporó de su asiento de cuero blanco y agarró el batido con su mano derecha, mientras se dirigía en dirección a la barra.

_“Vaya vaya... Señorita Spellman que coincidencia verla por aquí” – sonriendo y agitando las pestañas seductoramente como sólo ella sabía – “¿Es esa es la autorización de mi querida Sabrina?” - alargando la mano para tomarla – “No os preocupéis, esto estará resuelto pronto. A fin de cuentas, ahora soy la directora” – su sonrisa recorría toda su cara, pero su mirada se dirigía directamente a los ojos de Zelda._

Zelda fuera de sus casillas, no daba crédito. Debajo de sus oscuras gafas de sol se podía vislumbrar la perplejidad de su ceño al ver la osadía de la recién nombrada directora, que se lo tenía muy creidito, al quitarle el papel de sus manos sin permiso alguno.

_“¿Disculpe? ¿Se puede saber qué hace? No si ahora además de robar puestos de trabajo se dedica a escuchar conversaciones ajenas...”_

Madam Satan se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo estar claramente dolida mientras retrocedía unos pasos y colocaba el batido sobre la encimera.

_“Creo que está mal entendiendo la situación Señorita Spellman” – Madam Satan bajó su tono de voz, para que sonase más suave e inocente – “El director Hawthorne sigue desaparecido y alguien debía de encargarse de su puesto... la subdirectora no lo deseaba y yo simplemente me ofrecí” – sonríe – “Debería saber, que todos los estudiantes me adoran” – sonando orgullosa de su popularidad entre los más jóvenes._

_“Usted y yo sabemos que los mortales no desaparecen así como así... no quiero ni imaginar qué tipo de magia negra habrá usado. Al fin y al cabo se le da demasiado bien quebrantar las leyes de la magia para "ayudar"” – recalcando su tonito de burla. Zelda no perdonaba que la susodicha le hubiese facilitado el libro oscuro ese cualesquiera que había usado Sabrina para revivir al hermano de Harvey y una vez más meterse en problemas que ella, la cabeza de familia, debía resolver en nombre de los Spellman, como de costumbre._

Madam Satan tenía clara una cosa, cada vez le costaba más resistirse delante de esta mujer tan descarada como segura de sí misma. Si Zelda supiera quien era ella realmente, estaría cayendo a sus pies tan rápido como las dagas que le lanzaba verbalmente caían sobre su persona. La morena tomó aire e intentó tranquilizarse para templar sus nervios.

_“Si me conociera tan bien como dice conocerme Señorita Spellman, créame que sabría, que no me acercaría a ese hombre ni aunque me ofrecieran todo el poder mágico de este mundo” – arrugó la nariz con disgusto – “¿No lee las noticias del mundo mortal? La gente desaparece a todas horas, en todo el mundo...” – su tono se volvió triste, se le daba tan bien actuar – “Es una pena...”_

Zelda sin dar crédito a la barata interpretación de la directora... y sin creerse su numerito replicó al instante.

_“Créame, leo los periódicos de varios continentes, y distintos países porque me gusta estar informada de todo y sinceramente cada día más desapariciones tienen pinta de estar "manipuladas" por ya sabe usted... brujas que no se toman en serio su responsabilidad y ponen en riesgo a la comunidad mágica. Pero bueno, poco le importa a una excomulgada tan vulgar como usted esas cosas... Manténgase lejos de mi sobrina, y todo irá bien entre nosotras” – sin dejar tiempo a replicar a Madam Satan – “Nos vemos en casa Hilda...” – dirigiéndose a su hermana e ignorando a la otra mujer – “No llegues tarde a cenar por hacer horas extras en este tugurio”._

Y dicho eso con los aires de grandeza que caracterizaban a Zelda Spellman desapareció igual que había entrado, como la diva que era. Madam Satan por su parte, no pudo dejar de parpadear varias veces para comprobar si la inverosímil situación que acaba de suceder había sido real o no. Totalmente incrédula mientras veía la figura de la pelirroja alejarse tanto de ella como de Hilda para salir del local no puede evitar maldecirse a sí misma. Pero a la vez no había podido evitar que sus ojos se resbalasen por las largas piernas y por el cabello pelirrojo que se balanceaba por la espalda de la soberbia mujer segundos antes de desaparecer. Sacudiendo la cabeza, se recordó a sí misma una vez más lo mucho que esa mujer la sacaba de sus casillas y la mala idea que era ese desafío no escrito que se traían desde que se conocieron.

_“Debería terminar mi batido y pagar...” – la morena forzó una sonrisa en dirección a la hermana menor. Hilda era tan delicada y bondadosa con todo el mundo, que no le fue difícil ganarse su confianza durante el día del exorcismo, aunque apenas supiese nada de ella, o quien era en realidad Mary Wardwell – “Siento esta pequeña escena Señorita Spellman en su lugar de trabajo”._

Hilda perpleja ni había respirado durante la disputa entre las dos brujas en donde una parte de cerebro ha divisado algún que otro dardo venenoso sobrevolando, así como cierta tensión entre ambas difícil de interpretar. Zelda era una mujer de carácter y su hermana pequeña bien lo sabía, pero no se molestaba nunca en jugar a los detectives en cuando a desapariciones de ciudadanos " frágiles y mortales" como le gustaba referirse a ellos, más que nada porque no necesita empatizar con las desgracias ajenas. Eran muchos años ya y a Zelda le era totalmente indiferente este mundo del que intentaba no formar parte más allá de lo necesario.

Pero aquí había algo raro. Las acusaciones que había hecho sobre la señorita Wardwell eran graves, y parecía profundamente interesada en descubrir la verdad. ¿En qué se basada? ¿Por qué ese interés? Hacía mucho que Zelda no mostraba un odio tan visible por otra bruja, y si alguien la conocía bien era ella, Hilda, su compañera de desventuras durante más de cuatrocientos años. Pero en el fondo de la cuestión, lo más probable era que Zelda sólo quisiese destituir a la pobre señorita Wardwell como venganza por los últimos acontecimientos relacionados con Sabrina…

_“Siento muchísimo lo que ha ocurrido. Está claro que mi hermana hoy se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo, culpa mía por olvidarme la autorización para acabar de rematar su humor”._

Madam Satan sonríe a la ingenua bruja. Hilda Spellman era posiblemente la mujer más indulgente que había conocido en sus largos años de vida, podía apostarlo y no estaría equivocada. La agradable señorita inglesa no tenía nada que ver con su terca y engreída hermana mayor. Ya podía Zelda haber aprendido algo de esos educados y recatados modales en tantos años de convivencia. Pero... debía reconocer los atributos merecedores de su interés que despertaban esa curiosidad y es que la pelirroja era puro fuego, con ese carácter  tan fuerte y guerrero.

_“No debes preocuparte, no es culpa tuya Hilda, puedo tutearte ¿verdad?” – sin apartar su sonrisa de la boca y adelantando su mano, dando palmaditas en la de Hilda – “Tu hermana es una mujer de armas tomar y entiendo que no confíe en mí, lleva toda su vida cuidando a Sabrina sola contigo... pero no entiende que ambas queremos lo mismo. Intento suavizar el terreno pero... ella no me quiere cerca, ni de enemiga” – hizo un puchero con sus labios, fingiendo consternación._

Hilda, se creyó todo el numerito, a diferencia de su hermana, e intentaba dar ánimos a la mujer mientras cogía su mano y le sonreía a la pobre directora que claramente sólo tenía buenas intenciones con su familia, y que se podía ver que realmente apreciaba a Sabrina. No, definitivamente esta vez Hilda iba a hacer algo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados, y ser cómplice de los malos modales de su hermana Zelda.

_“¿Quiere venir a casa a cenar? Creo que Zelda le debe una disculpa... perdón, te debe una disculpa. Claro que puede tutearme, es la directora del colegio de Sabrina, y desde que llegó sólo ha intentado ayudar a nuestra sobrina con su mejor intención y Zelda se ha comportado como la gran testadura que es, al no dejarle explicarse siquiera.... ¿A las ocho le viene bien?”._

La morena no puede evitar que una enorme sonrisa se ensanche en su rostro. Cenar con la familia de su protegida sonaba delicioso, sobre todo si durante el proceso podía incomodar e intimidar a la matriarca que no iba a estar contenta con la invitación.

_“Eso suena encantador querida” – le sonríe de nuevo a modo de agradecimiento – “Tendré la oportunidad de ver a Sabrina y preguntarle cómo va todo por la Academia. A las ocho estaré allí sin falta”._

Hilda satisfecha decidió que hoy saldría antes del trabajo para hacer uno de sus postres especiales para cuando hay célebres invitados a cenar. Además necesitaba tiempo para distraer a su hermana y que no se enterase de que había una más a cenar, al menos no antes de la hora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, despite it is writen in spanish, please let us know it! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 

Eran exactamente las ocho menos veinticinco de la tarde y Madam Satan no quería admitirlo. Realmente no podía permitirse admitirlo. O al menos eso se dijo así misma después de haberse pasado toda la tarde decidiendo qué vestido iba a usar, poniendo de excusa que sólo se preocupada de su estilismo porque le gustaba estar estupenda cada día y hora y no para que esos ojos verdes de la pelirroja resbalasen por todas sus curvas al desprender su encanto. Madam Satan lo negó, Zelda Spellman no tenía nada que ver con su vestuario, absolutamente nada.

Cuando finalmente se decidió por un vestido de tono azul, a juego con sus ojos, la morena se colocó su cazadora de cuero y salió al bosque en dirección a la propiedad de los Spellman.

Subiendo las escaleras del porche, podía ver las luces encendidas, y si se concentrada era posible escuchar cada minúsculo ruido en el interior de la casa, la música de Ambrose, la voz de Zelda…

Tocó el timbre y no se sorprendió nada, de quien la recibió con una sonrisa de punta a punta.

 

_“¡Señorita Wardwell, ¡cuánto tiempo!” – la rubia, se adelantó, abrazándola por la cintura. Madam Satan aún se sorprendía ante tales muestras de afecto, pero últimamente eran más y más frecuentes, por lo que colocó su mano en la cabeza de la niña y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_“Me alegro de verte Sabrina. Siempre es un tremendísimo placer”_

_“¿Qué hace aquí? No es que quiera que se marche, pero... Estábamos a punto de cenar – claramente la muchacha no sabía nada de los planes de su traviesa tía Hilda._

_“Tu tía Hilda me invitó” – ella guiñó un ojo a la niña._

_“¿ZELDA? ¿¿¿Te ha invitado mi tía Zelda a cenar??? – subiendo su tono de voz unos decibelios ante la incredulidad a las palabras que acababa de escuchar._

_“¡No! Por supuesto que no” – resoplando – “Tu otra tía, la británica tan educada y simpática; Hilda”._

_“¡Ahhhh, genial, pase, está usted en su casa!” – ella se hizo a un lado, para permitirle pasar. Madam Satan no había estado en la casa desde el día del funeral y ese día se sintió tan frustrada… Zelda la había evitado como si tuviese la peste durante todo el acto._

_“Gracias querida” – y dando un paso, entró junto a la niña._

_“¡Tías, mirad quien está aquí!” – apareciendo a pocos metros de Sabrina la directora con un semblante seguro y su peculiar sonrisa con ese tono perverso que engatusaba a todo el mundo, bueno, a casi todos._

 

La presencia de Mary Wardwell fue como si un terremoto hubiese entrado en la mansión de los Spellman y se hubiese tragado todo a su paso. No era una familia muy dada a las sorpresas. Por lo pronto, Zelda al ver asomar al lado de su sobrina a esa mujer, con esas curvas debajo de ese corto y ajustado vestido, empezó a temblar y por un segundo cayó en la cuenta de que había 5 platos y no 4 esa noche. Lo que también le temblaron, cuando los ojos azules electrificantes del mismísimo demonio se clavaron en sus pupilas, fueron sus manos. De repente la fuente de ensalada acabó en el suelo, y para más disimulo Zelda tardó exactamente 3 segundos en demostrar a todos que había sido a propósito. Pero ella sabía que no, alguna fuerza interna la había provocado a cometer tal acto de escasa educación.

_“¿Se puede saber por qué traes a esta mujer al umbral de mi casa y a estas horas Sabrina?” – Ignorando a Sabrina y su posible respuesta de niña consentida y mirando a la señorita Wardwell – “¿No le han enseñado modales? No se molesta un hogar familiar en la hora de la cena. Aunque para lo que a mí respecta... se me acaba de ir el apetito”._

_“Me temo hermana” – carraspeando la voz – “que Sabrina sólo ha abierto la puerta, pero la invitación a la señorita Wardwell viene de mi parte. No me ha parecido correcto esta mañana como se ha desencadenado la situación, y dado que nos hizo un gran favor cogiendo la autorización de Sabrina un día más tarde de la fecha tope... qué menos que invitarla a cenar. En esta casa nos regodeamos en que somos unos grandes anfitriones, y qué mínimo que demostrárselo a nuestra buena amiga Mary” – sonando tan contundente que ni Hilda sabía de donde había sacado tal coraje para dar tal contestación a su hermana mayor._

Zelda para sus adentros sólo podía oír retumbar las cuatro últimas palabras de su hermana menor: “NUESTRA BUENA AMIGA MARY”. ¿Cuándo había pasado esto? ¿Amiga de qué? No era su amiga desde luego que no. Y mucho menos iba a permitir esas confianzas bajo su techo. Se quedaría a cenar por educación, nada más.

Madam Satan sonrió tanto exterior como interiormente ante su diminuto triunfo. Ver a la matriarca de la familia tirando la ensaladera al suelo ante su sola presencia, ante su mirada furtiva, fue una victoria en toda regla. Pero una pequeña en comparación a todas las que sabía que podía ganarla con su encanto natural. Sabrina a su lado aplaudió feliz ante las palabras de tía Hilda.

_“Deme su cazadora Señorita Wardwell, lo colgaré por usted. Puede sentarse en la mesa en el sitio que elija”._

_“Eres muy amable querida” – sonrió, mientras con movimientos lentos bajaba la cremallera y se desprendía de su cazadora. Sus pupilas se dirigieron a Zelda, que gruñó y giró la cabeza cuando la atrapó claramente observándola como se “desnudaba” con cierta seductora lentitud. Sonrió traviesa y le tendió el abrigo a la joven Sabrina._

_“Póngase cómoda, iré a avisar a Ambrose – diciendo esto, la rubia salió de la habitación, dejando a las tres mujeres adultas solas._

Zelda se sentó en su sitio habitual, en el borde de la mesa, centrada como a ella le gustaba, demostrando su poder en esa casa como figura y eje matriarcal que era y pensaba seguir siendo, y demostrándolo. Cogió su sostenedor y encendió uno de sus cigarros muy lentamente, dándole un toque de elegancia, el cual algunas personas podrían pensar que era simplemente sexy incluso aunque no tolerasen el tabaco y el humo, el simple gesto y temple con que Zelda aspiraba y soltaba esa nube de humo que salía de sus labios, era profundamente alentador. Mientras tanto Hilda se metió en la cocina para ultimar los detalles finales de la cena, dejando así solas a las dos amantes de Teruel.

 

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Todo estaba en silencio a excepción de la fuerte música que provenía de la habitación del único varón que vivía en la casa.

Madam Satan se paseó por el salón, observando todo a su alrededor con sumo detalle. Le estaba empezando a molestar que la pelirroja la ignorara adrede, escondida detrás de su periódico y humo.

Se tragó un gruñido, desviando su atención a uno de los rincones del salón.

_“Oh... ¿es éste su hermano Señorita Spellman?” – preguntó, con una voz suave y melosa._

Zelda fingía que ignoraba lo que fuese que estaba haciendo aquella impertinente, pero por el rabillo del ojo del lateral de su periódico noruego estaba observando como la profesorucha cotilleaba cada esquina de los estantes del salón y cuadros parándose frente al imponente retrato de su amado y respetado hermano. ¿Acaso no conocía al padre de Sabrina? ¿Qué broma era esa? Tiempo atrás se había excusado diciendo que estaba protegiendo a Sabrina y vigilándola en nombre de su padre, el mejor sacerdote que la Iglesia de la Noche ha temido jamás, su amado hermano. ¿Cómo se atrevía a importunarla así? Sin apartar los ojos del periódico contestó fríamente.

_“Si lo que intenta es distraerme con su necedad, créame no estoy de humor. Así que compórtese y siéntese a la mesa a esperar la cena, que es a lo único a lo que ha venido”._

Madam Satan apretó los puños a ambos lado de su cuerpo y contó hasta diez, porque si no lo hacía, saltaría ahí mismo a la yugular de esa mujer y solo el Señor Oscuro sabía lo que podría acabar por hacerle. Girándose sobre sus talones, sonrió suavemente a la pelirroja, que en ese momento la miraba por encima del filo de su periódico y se fue acercando con calma.

_“Si eso consigue que deje de lanzar dagas hacia mí, lo hare encantada” – dijo, mientras se deslizaba hacia la mesa y ocupaba un asiento al lado de la pelirroja. No perdería la oportunidad de seguir picándola, era demasiado divertido y erótico._

Por suerte. Sabrina entró en ese momento en el salón, sonriente.

_“Espero que no estén peleando... Ambrose bajará enseguida” – sentándose al lado de su profesora._

_“Nos estamos comportando querida” – sonrió a la adolescente, guiñándole un ojo – “¿No es así Señorita Spellman?”._

Zelda ignoró el comentario de la directora y sonrió a su sobrina, intentando dejar atrás toda la bilis contenida.

_“Cariño, ¿por qué iba yo a pelearme con esta señora? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer en esta vida que Satán me ha otorgado para vivir”_

Sabrina dejó que sus labios formaran una pequeña línea recta. ¿Es que tía Zelda nunca se iba a llevar bien con su maestra favorita? Tampoco pedía tanto, ¿no? Suspiró, posando su codo sobre la mesa para poder apoyar su cabeza sobre su mano con cierto pesar.

_“Tía Zelda... deberías ser más amable. ¿O no es lo que me has enseñado a mí durante todos estos años? A comportarme como una señorita con buenos modales en cualquier situación”._

_“No importa querida, tampoco es que haya venido a cenar para hablar con ella” – su sonrisa traviesa se extendió por todo su rostro — “Cuéntame, ¿todo bien en la Academia?”._

_“Genial, por fin estamos aprendiendo las cosas que más me interesan. Y hechizos de nivel avanzado que son de muy buena utilidad fuera del aula…” – adquiriendo un tono de diablilla._

_“Eso suena estupendo, recuerda que si necesitas ayuda, estaré encantada...” – se movió un poco hacia delante, provocando que su rodilla rozara la de Zelda en un acto totalmente involuntario – “De ayudarte a practicar”._

_“¡Oh, sí, gracias! ¡Eso sería estupendo!” – entusiasmada ante la idea._

Zelda ignoraba dicha conversación que a decir verdad no le importaba lo más mínimo, mientras se impacientaba porque la cena no llegaba aún.

_“¡HILDA! ¿Traes la cena o tengo que ir yo como siempre a solucionar todo?”._

 

Hilda desde la cocina escuchó a su hermana, como no, quejándose y dejó la preparación del postre para luego, quitándose el delantal y agarrando con ambas manos la bandeja que sostenía el pato a la naranja que había cocinado para la ocasión. Esperaba que a la señorita Wardwell le gustase. A la vez que pasaba por el umbral de la puerta, al otro lado del comedor aparecía Ambrose tan despreocupado como siempre y sin prestar atención a que había una persona más sentada a la mesa.

Zelda dejó el periódico a un lado, pues finalmente iban a cenar y ya estaban todos a la mesa pero justo algo rozó de nuevo su rodilla desnuda y un pequeño escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Lo que antes había parecido ser un gesto inconsciente, ahora era totalmente premeditado. Los puños de Zelda se cerraron, y ésta intentó contener la respiración. Pero no pudo dejar de posar su mirada en la morena, que aunque seguía conversando con Sabrina, su pose indicaba que no estaba cien por cien atenta a la niña, sino a la reacción de la pelirroja, y Zelda lo sentía, lo notaba, su sexto sentido de bruja le decía que esa mujer estaba molestándola adrede, porque no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, pierna en este caso. Su impertinente necesidad por llamar la atención empezaba rozar límites insospechados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios!!!!
> 
> PD: The dinner is not over ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

 

Madam Satan sabía que la pelirroja había notado como su rodilla se rozaba con la de ella intencionadamente. Notó la tensión en el cuerpo de la matriarca al producirse el roce y no pudo evitar que se escapase una pequeña sonrisa victoriosa.

_“Suena interesante eso que me cuentas Sabrina – la invitada bebió de su copa mientras miraba a la adolescente fingiendo prestar total atención. Pero su pierna izquierda volvió a moverse, esta vez rozando aún más piel con piel con la de Zelda – “Me alegro de que estés haciendo buenos amigos en la Academia”._

_“Me ha costado... pero por fin siento que encajo” – sonrió la joven y decidió cambiar de tema, al fin y al cabo Sabrina tenía algo en mente y no iba a parar hasta conseguirlo – “Y estoy feliz de que este aquí con nosotros, debería venir más a menudo”._

_“Eso sería maravilloso” – no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó el ataque de tos de Zelda ante las palabras de su sobrina._

La pelirroja llevaba un buen rato en tensión, disimulando ante su familia pero ya no podía más. En medio de uno de esos choques de piel contra piel por debajo de la mesa, Zelda se levantó como si el mismísimo demonio estuviese dentro de ella y se dispuso a cortar el pato para servir a los comensales como acostumbraba, demoró en volver a sentarse, siendo más lenta de lo acostumbrado, para ver si así podía dejar de sentir escalofríos recorriéndole el cuerpo. Pero al segundo de que Zelda ocupase su lugar de nuevo, la señorita Wardwell rozó, ahora sí, de forma descarada, y sin dejar a la imaginación si fue o no provocado, su pierna, provocando que la pelirroja tosiese, estrepitosamente, sin disimulo alguno, para ver si así empezaba a comportarse la invitada.

_“¿Estás bien querida? – Su hermana menor, siempre tan atenta – Bebe un poco de agua que ha sonado muy seca esa tos... voy a hacerte un té de jengibre luego, no vaya a ser que te constipes._

_“No necesito ningún té... estoy bien, ¡por Satán! ¡Deja de tratarme como a una cría!” – poniendo los ojos en blanco ante los remedios de abuela de su hermana a la que nadie había dado vela en este entierro._

Madam Satan no había podido evitar fijarse que cuando Zelda se había levantado a cortar el pato minutos atrás, su cuerpo se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante sobre la mesa, revelando así la curva de su espalda y dejando sus nalgas bien firmes ante la mirada furtiva de la morena. Bajo esos vestidos bien ajustados y de diseño, sus curvas se veían simplemente deliciosas y la diabla sabía, que la matriarca Spellman tenía un cuerpo apetitoso que moría por probar.

Comenzó a sentirse famélica de repente, y no precisamente de comida o del delicioso pato a la naranja de Hilda, sino de humanos.

Su garganta estaba seca de nuevo y bebió de su copa de vino tinto de crianza, mientras volvía a rozar su pierna con la de Zelda cuando esta se sentó para recalcar lo deliberado que era cada rozamiento.

_“¿Más vino Señorita Wardwell?” – Sabrina estaba sonriendo en su dirección y la directora le sonrió  asintiendo._

_“Por supuesto Sabrina, muchas gracias – no quería excederse con el vino, ese cuerpo mortal que ahora habitaba, si se descuidaba, se emborrachaba con demasiado facilidad. La niña se inclinó sobre su copa y la llenó con el líquido rojo. Mientras la invitada tomó un trozo de su pato y dirigió una mirada a Hilda – “¡Por Satán...! – un ronroneo se escapó de sus labios – “Es la cosa más deliciosa que  he probado en mucho tiempo” –  le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a la inglesa, mientras su pierna se estiraba, para rozar la pantorrilla de Zelda._

A Zelda se le estaba indigestando la comida con tanta fricción innecesaria, hasta se estaba poniendo roja por dentro y por fuera, y no hacía más que beber vino para "remediar" su tos seca producto de la actitud nada educada de la invitada. Estaba siendo la cena más longeva e incómoda de su vida. Pero por dentro tenía unos calores que no eran  habituales en su persona, estaba claro que producto del alcohol, que definitivamente debía parar su ingesta inmediatamente si no quería empezar a soltar improperios en su propia casa.

_“¿Pasamos al postre?” – haciendo un gesto a Hilda para que no se moviese de la mesa, ya se encargaba ella. Dejando la servilleta a un lateral de la mesa de forma elegante, Zelda se levantó en dirección a la cocina, a ver si así le daba un poco el aire._

En ese preciso instante por la mente de Madam Satan pasaron varias ideas nada buenas… Según como lo veía tenía dos opciones. Seguir a la matriarca a la cocina con la excusa de ayudarla a traer el postre o permanecer en su sitio y ser formal. Su estómago se encogía de emoción ante la sola idea de molestar a Zelda y estar a solas en la cocina con ella era un plus, pero había estado observando la lo incómoda que había estado durante la velada su pelirroja y decidió ser benevolente por una vez.

_“La tía Zelda esta tensa” – dijo la niña, provocando que Madam Satan se girara hacia ella._

_“No esta cómoda en mi presencia Sabrina, cosa que es una verdadera pena, yo si lo estoy” – hizo un puchero con sus labios, provocando que la niña la mirara con ojos tristes._

_“Me gustaría tanto que se llevaran bien entre ustedes...”_

 

Zelda apoyó sus manos en la encimera y respiró. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no ponía fin a esa tontería? Ni que le avergonzase tener que decir dos cosas bien dichas delante de su familia a esa atrevida. Pero no, antes quería tener todas las cartas sobre la mesa y una explicación, antes de mal pensar, quizás tanta provocación tenían una intención, y no la que a ella le rondaba por su calenturienta mente.

_“Sabrina, ven a echarme una mano, que tu anciana tía no tiene suficientes” – Zelda tenía miedo de que el pulso le temblase y se le cayese algo al suelo, de nuevo._

Sabrina se levantó rápidamente para ir a ayudar a su tía en la cocina. Madam Satan la siguió con los ojos y no pasó desapercibido ante su agudo oído el temblor en el tono de la voz de Zelda, que por lo contrario, siempre solía ser tan firme y tajante. Sonrió traviesa al ver que la intimidación funcionaba a la perfección con la pelirroja.

_“Estoy deseando probar ese pastel, seguro que esta riquísimo” – ella se recostó en la silla, esperando que tanto tía como sobrina, volvieran a la habitación._

_“¿Queréis un té para el postre?” – preguntó Sabrina desde el pasillo que daba a la cocina._

_“Eso sería muy dulce querida” – contestando a su alumna sin moverse de su sitio._

Zelda escuchó la conversación desde la cocina y la acabó de sacar de quicio. Por supuesto que había educado a su sobrina como una señorita educada y una buena anfitriona cuando de invitados se trataba el asunto. Y la señorita Wardwell era la directora de su colegio y debía guardar las formas. Pero tanto peloteo empezaba a desquiciarla más de lo normal… ese formalismo presuntuoso que se traían, no era una relación normal, no lo era.

_“¿Se puede saber a qué viene tanto acto de buena fe y sonrisita? – Imitando el tono de su sobrina – ¿te traigo un té señorita directora…?_

Sabrina levantó la cabeza hacia su tía, después de poner la tetera a calentar en el fuego. Sus ojos marrones se abrieron con sorpresa. Ahora resultaba que estaba haciendo algo mal, y no era así.

_“¡Tía Zelda, solo estoy siendo amable!” – Indignándose – “exactamente como tú me enseñaste. Y la Señorita Wardwell ya no es solo mi profesora, es la Directora, lo cual es un rango de mayor respeto, pero indiferentemente de eso… tú sabes lo mucho que la aprecio, pero la tienes manía”._

Zelda no daba crédito. Que la apreciaba dice... si no fuese porque sabía lo enamorada que Sabrina estaba de Harvey pensaría que tenía un crush de esos que les daban a los jóvenes hoy en día con su profesora... pero no, era imposible. Nadie tendría un crush en esa mujer tan coqueta, zalamera, trepa con esa mirada penetrante y escote imposible de no mirar... ZELDA, ¡CONTENTE! La cara de Zelda era un poema, su sobrina estaba delante y ella teniendo esos pensamientos... toda la situación insostenible tan solo la provocaba más rabia y odio hacia la directora.

_“Me da igual quien sea, dudo que vaya cada día a cenar a casa de un alumno diferente. Quizás sea una inminencia  en la educación entre mortales, pero en lo que a nosotras nos concierte una expulsada y excomulgada de su Iglesia Negra es una nefasta influencia para una niña de 16 años recién bautizada ¡como tú!” – sonando tan contundente como acostumbraba._

Sabrina miro a su tía mientras parpadeaba, asombrada ante las duras palabras que tenía para la Señorita Wardwell, nuevamente, sin motivo, cuando pensaba que la cena había ido a las mil maravillas. La niña no iba a darse por vencida tan pronto.

_“Pero... no es nada nuevo en esta familia que tengamos relaciones con excomulgados, tía Hilda lo es si nos ponemos así” –  Sabrina apartó la tetera del fuego – “Y sin la ayuda de la señorita Wardwell, jamás habría firmado el libro aquella nefasta noche y todo Greendale estaría muerto”._

_“Comparar a tu tía Hilda con esa señora... menudo chiste” – riéndose sin poder evitarlo, la comparación era tan absurda como comparar un mueble con un geranio – “Y si no te hubiese metido esa señora primero en líos, no tendría que haber ido a sacarte arrepentida... pero ya veo, prefieres su compañía a la de tus dos pobres tías, y está bien, está bien… así es la vida” – montando un drama de los suyos, sin lógica alguna, clamando al chantaje emocional._

Zelda cogió la bandeja con la tarta y se dirigió al comedor sin esperar que Sabrina replicase.

 

Madam Satan vio como la pelirroja salía de la cocina, seguida por Sabrina minutos después. La adolescente tenía un semblante triste y Lilith supo que habían tenido una discusión debido a ella, lo cual la irritaba.

La joven se sentó en su sitio mientras servía las tazas y quedándose en silencio.

_“¿Estás bien Sabrina?” – dando un sorbo a su té._

_“Si... estoy bien... como siempre” – dijo sin apartar su mirada de la tetera que aún conservaba en sus manos – “No se preocupe Señorita Wardwell, y pruebe el pastel, ¡es de arándanos!”_

Zelda no probó bocado... la repateaba ver a esa señora preguntar a Sabrina, como si encima fuese la víctima, y fingiendo que la importase lo que fuese que rondase por la cabeza de su sobrina... estaba claro que sólo quería competir con ella y con Hilda y no había espacio para la morena en ese espacio, sin lugar a duda. Zelda lo tenía claro, tenía que conseguir que su sobrina dejase de tener contacto con esa mujer... si acaso se creía que iba a sustituirla en sus funciones de responsable adulto que se preocupa por su bienestar estaba muy equivocada. Ni Satán la movía de ahí.

_“Bueno esta velada se está alargando demasiado y mañana hay colegio. La señorita Wardwell querrá marcharse ya...” – siendo rotunda en sus intenciones._

Madam Satan levantó la vista de su plato cuando escucho la voz profunda de Zelda flotando hasta sus oídos.

Bebió de su taza lentamente, solo para alargar la respuesta, por el simple hecho de que sabía lo mucho que molestaba a la pelirroja la espera.

_“Si, ya me he entrometido demasiado y aún tengo muchos papeles que revisar” – sonrió, mientras se movía en su asiento, volviendo a rozar su pierna con la de Zelda antes de levantarse – “Muchas gracias por invitarme Hilda, ha sido una velada fantástica. Sabrina…” — sonrió cabeceando hacia la adolescente._

_“Puedes volver siempre que quieras querida” – sonriendo en dirección a la mujer, evitando las miradas asesinas de su hermana mayor._

_“Nos veremos en la escuela Señorita Wardwell” – sonrió la adolescente con desgana._

_“Lo estoy deseando” – cabeceo hacia Ambrose en forma de despedida y luego miró a la pelirroja - Señorita Spellman, espero que tenga una buena noche — una sonrisa de gato se extendió por todo su rostro._

_“La acompaño a la salida...” – agilizando la despedida y lentitud con que esta señora hacía todo... Zelda estaba impaciente por ver si conseguía que saliese de su casa ya de una vez, no sin antes darle una explicación, porque no pensaba quedarse callada. Pero eso sí, lejos de los demás miembros de la familia, donde no pudiesen ser escuchadas._

 

Madam Satan quedó sorprendida con dicho gesto, pero no era tonta, sabía perfectamente el por qué la pelirroja la acompañaba. Cuando la dueña de la casa se hizo a un lado para abrir la puerta y dejarla pasar, se aseguró de pasar por su lado, rozándose con ella, nuevamente.

Giró sobre sus talones cuando estuvieron el porche, lejos de los oídos de los demás, esperando a que Zelda iniciase la conversación, pero por su boca no salía ninguna palabra, aunque podía oír a su mente explotando, no consiguiendo articular las palabras adecuadas a la situación.

_“Y bien, ¿qué es eso que se muere por decirme Señorita Spellman? Sé que hay algo, si no, ni se abría molestado en acompañarme a la puerta, seamos francas” – cruzó las manos sobre su pecho, realzando aún más los atributos que sabía bien que tenía. Y por supuesto, la cazadora cuero ayudaba muchísimo, dando ese toque rebelde._

Zelda sujetaba la puerta desde su posición de superioridad, mientras que Madam Satán estaba al otro lado del umbral, fuera de su propiedad, donde pertenecía. Y quisquillosa ella se atrevía a hacer chistes y seguir toqueteándola sin permiso para provocarla. Pero esto quedaba zanjado ahora mismo.

_“Mire bien señora directora... no se quien se ha creído que es, que poder se cree que ejerce sobre las mujeres de esta familia y de donde ha sacado esa altanería que rebosa... pero conmigo hasta aquí llegó, ha cruzado la línea del respeto y decoro” – apretando sus dedos contra el filo de la puerta con fuerza para contenerse y a la vez reteniendo su enfado, porque si no iba a partirla la cara de listilla que tenía Mary Wardwell, que no dejaba de mirarla ni por un instante con esos ojos provocadores._

La morena estaba disfrutando, sin duda, pero no pudo disimularlo. Cuando los labios de Zelda dijeron la palabra ''directora'' no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se sacudiera y un ronroneo se escapara de sus labios. Sonrió con suficiencia cuando vio como a Zelda le cambiaba la cara totalmente ante su gesto.

_“Me gusta cómo suena eso de 'Señora Directora” – puso énfasis en la palabra mientras volvía a ronronear, provocando que la bruja frente a ella abrieran mucho los ojos en su dirección – “Oh querida... ¿Por qué eres tan borde conmigo? ¿Es por lo que ha pasado antes? ¿Acaso te ha molestado?” – Poniendo un tono dramático – “¿Te ha disgustado?” — sonrió traviesamente, mientras sus ojos azules le dirigían una mirada penetrante — “Oh acaso... ¿ha sido todo lo contrario?”._

¿CÓMO QUE LO CONTRARIO? Zelda abrió los ojos como platos, sin comprender como podía atreverse a sugerir semejante tontería. Quería cerrar la puerta y olvidar que semejante individuo estaba haciéndola perder el tiempo, pero, era mejor zanjarlo ahora.

_“Voy a hacer que no he oído nada, ni he entendido que sugería lo que claramente estaba insinuando... porque escúchame bien Mary. Ni aunque fueses la última mujer en este planeta, yo te miraría con algo que no fuese repulsión” – quería que fuese borde, pues borde iba a ser._

_“¿Es eso cierto? –  Ladeo ligeramente la cabeza, con un parpadeo de pestañas inocentes y un puchero en sus labios – Porque no lo parecía cuando dejaste caer la ensaladera al verme. En tus ojos había de todo menos repugnancia querida. Pero sé que no está en tu carácter reconocerlo” – sonrió triunfante. Sabía que su sola presencia irritaba a Zelda, pero no era irritación lo único que la pelirroja exudaba en su dirección y Madam Satan lo sabía bien._

_“Creo que tiene usted el ego un poco elevado desde que se ha auto proclamado directora...” – volviendo a un tono formal – “Y puede que sus truquitos baratos y movimientos de pestañas funcionen entre los mortales, pero yo tengo unos cuantos añitos para no dejarme impresionar. No eres la primera mujer que se abre de piernas para mí. Buenas noches señora” – cerrando la puerta en las narices a Madam Satan._


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Zelda necesitaba relajarse. Había sido una noche movidita y no fácil de olvidar. Nada mejor que un relajante baño de sales traídas expresamente para ella desde el Himalaya, y un par de velas negras, para quitarse esa calentura que tenía en el cuerpo.

  
Sin decir nada a su familia, tras echar sin remordimientos a la directora de su propia casa, Zelda subió al baño y se miró al espejo:

 _"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Zelda Spellman?"_ – podía engañar a casi cualquiera pero no así misma. Cerró los ojos unos segundos y tomó una bocanada de aire. Y a continuación encendió el grifo mientras se desabrochaba lentamente el vestido.

  
Al mismo tiempo, lejos de allí, Madam Satan se encontraba cómoda en su bata verde, y descalza frente a la chimenea disfrutando de una copa de vino intentando sacarse de la cabeza a la pelirroja, sin éxito alguno. Miró el reloj y una sonrisa se escapó de su boca.

Con ayuda de la magia arrastró el sillón frente al espejo de su pequeña salita, iluminada únicamente por el fuego intenso que desprendía la leña quemada. Introdujo su dedo anular en su boca, mojándolo escasamente, pero lo suficiente para que el conjuro surtiese efecto y pasó el dedo por el espejo, el cual enseguida le devolvió la imagen que no podía quitarse de la cabeza desde hace horas.

  
Se acomodó en el sillón con la copa de vino en el reposabrazos y observó el espejo como si fuese una película a punto de comenzar.

Al principio el vapor no le dejaba ver nada, sabía que era el espejo del baño lo que ella estaba mirando, de eso no tenía duda. Pero cuando la imagen se volvió mas clara, su mandíbula se cayó hasta el suelo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de la pelirroja frente a ella, lista para un baño caliente.

  
Madam Satan tragó saliva mientras agarraba la copa con fuerza y daba un largo sorbo. Ya sospechaba que la matriarca tenía un cuerpo exquisito bajo esos vestidos tan elocuentes pero esto... esto era algo totalmente superior a lo que su imaginación hubiese alcanzado a recrear.

  
No podía dejar de deslizar sus ojos por cada curva de ese cuerpo perfecto, cómo el cabello pelirrojo rozaba la piel blanca de la espalda, sus piernas largas, los pechos que subían y bajaban con cada respiración... tuvo que retener un gruñido, pues como todo espejo encantado, éste de doble dirección y alguien con el poder de Zelda podría descubrirla con facilidad. Y oh, no estaba dispuesta a que la privaran de esa exquisita vista.

  
Al mismo tiempo en total ignorancia, Zelda estaba muy relajada en el agua, intentando dejar la mente en blanco, pero cuanto más lo intentaba más pensaba en los últimos acontecimientos. No sabía como hacer para borrar el horripilante día que había pasado.

  
Minutos después, ya mas relajada, decidió que era mejor dar por terminado el baño y se incorporó, mostrando su resbaladizo cuerpo, cubierto de restos de espuma, totalmente expuesto a miradas intrusas en las sombras. Sacó primero el pie izquierdo del agua, y a continuación el derecho, y se acercó al lavabo a coger la toalla que reposaba en el frío mármol.

  
Zelda comenzó a secarse el cabello que se deslizaba por su desnudo pecho, y lo arremolinó en la toalla con un recogido. No pudo evitar fijar su mirada en el espejo, a su edad no es que fuese a empezar a preocuparse por su físico, o belleza, la cual sabía que tenía mas que de sobra, pero un cierto atisbo de desconfianza se afianzó en ella.

  
Tal vez había desperdiciado los mejores años de su vida cuidando a Sabrina como si de una hija se tratara, y total ¿para qué? La niña era una desagradecida. Zelda se encontraba sola, y ya no iba a encontrar a nadie, no tenía humor para aguantar sandeces, y sólo buscaba respeto a decir verdad, el amor tenía muchas facetas y ella ninguna gana de vivir desengaños.

  
En un momento de inflexión, su mirada se ancló en un punto vacío en el espejo y le pareció ver reflejado una silueta que difería mucho de su propio cuerpo y curvatura... ¡NO! ¿estaba siendo espiada? ¿Y nada más ni nada menos que por la excomulgada de la directora?

 

Ese cuerpo humano era bastante traidor. Madam Satan no podía evitar los temblores y el calor que se arremolinaba en la zona baja del estomago al contemplar a la pelirroja salir de la bañera con su cuerpo lleno de espuma. Bebió de su copa, disfrutando de la vista de como Zelda se secaba su propio cuerpo y como se contemplaba en el espejo, como la reina que era.

  
Algo en su interior se sacudió al ver la mirada de desconfianza que nublo los ojos de Zelda. ¿Nadie se había encargado nunca de decirle a esta mujer lo hermosa que era? ¿Lo poderosa que era y sin duda alguna lo mucho que valía?

  
Madam Satan se recostó en su asiento, acomodándose, con la copa de vino en la mano.

  
Ella sabia que Zelda se había percatado de que la estaban espiando y conociendo a la pelirroja, estaría furiosa y taparía el espejo o pondría un contra hechizo que le tapara la visión.

  
Sabia que el espectáculo acabaría pronto, por lo que decidió dejarse ver del todo. Con las largas piernas estiradas en el reposabrazos y el revelador escote que su suculenta bata dejaba expuesto sin sutilezas.

  
 _“¿Ha disfrutado de su baño señorita Spellman?”_ – una media sonrisa diabólica se apodero de su interior.

  
Zelda abrió la boca en par en par y no fue capaz de articular palabra o movimiento cuando al otro lado del espejo apareció su peor enemiga, sentada con toda la comodidad del mundo con una copa en la mano como quien va al teatro en primera fila. Acto reflejo Zelda se tapó con la toalla y después de lanzar una mirada mortal a la susodicha, con un giro de muñeca el espejo quedó roto, rompiendo así también las fantasías de Madam Satan.

  
Reclinándose totalmente en su sillón la morena se hecho a reír. Era una pena que el espectáculo hubiese durado tan poco pero había valido la pena solo con ver la cara de Zelda Spellman descomponerse totalmente en una mueca llena de sorpresa. Sin duda la atrevida aventura traería consecuencias.

  
Terminó su copa de vino y miró el espejo, que ahora le devolvía su reflejo mortal.

  
 _“Esto no ha hecho mas que empezar Zelda Spellman”_ – se estiró como un gato y se levantó. Ya era hora de ir a la cama. Mañana seria un día largo lleno de jóvenes mortales con las hormonas alteradas. Pero en la noche había oficio en la iglesia y ella se iba a colar entre las sombras para ver a su pelirroja favorita, la cama podía esperar, al fin y al cabo no era la Madre de los Demonios en vano.

  
Zelda miró el reloj y se maldijo así misma, esa misma noche había una celebración en la Iglesia Negra y tenía que asistir... por un momento lo había olvidado, tenía cero ganas de asistir, pero debía representar a su familia. Pues al fin y al cabo era la única miembro decente que aun quedaba y las tradiciones había que cumplirlas.

  
Zelda, no sin antes comprobar que el espejo de su cuarto no tuviese algún embrujo, se miró para comprobar que no fuese demasiado desorbitante... tampoco hacía falta destacar, no esa noche. Con su vestido color coral por debajo de las rodillas, a juego con sus tacones cumplía de sobra los requisitos del evento. Al fin y al cabo el rojo era su color favorito, después del negro claro estaba. Zelda como siempre, llegó con antelación a la Iglesia, y decidió esperar en la puerta. No le apetecía tener que ver a Faustus, no después de lo sucedido con Leticia.

* * *

  
A pocos metros, escondida en la sombra de los árboles, veía el claro de la Iglesia donde la gente estaba comenzando a reunirse para la celebración de aquella noche sin ser vista, como acostumbraba.

  
Madam Satan sabía que la pelirroja estaría allí puntual, como buena creyente nunca faltaba a una celebración de la Iglesia. Y allí estaba ella, un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando la morena vislumbró la figura de Zelda, resguardada dentro de su abrigo de pieles, fumando en la puerta, alejada de la gente.

  
Madam Satan estaba segura de que la pelirroja no la querría ver después de lo que había pasado minutos atrás y en la cena, pero no podía evitar querer molestarla y también estaba el componente de ese estúpido sacerdote, ese chiste de hombre, Blackwood. Ella disfrutaba amenazándolo, ver como la piel de su cuello se levantaba con cada palabra de tortura. No entendía porque su Señor eligió a alguien como Faustus como su representante en esta Iglesia pero no la gustaba que ese tipo rondase a Zelda.

  
Ajustándose el abrigo y retocándose el pelo, dejó el amparo de las sombras y se deslizo por el claro.

  
Zelda entre calada y calada no tardo en verla acercándose a lo lejos. Allí estaba ella, como no, aunque nadie le hubiese invitado. ¿Estaba intentando ocultarse? No, ni ella se lo creía... como siempre estaba fingiendo y jugando ese doble juego que no despertaba ninguna confianza en la matriarca. Zelda dio otra calada más, esta vez bastante intensa al cigarro y retuvo el humo lo máximo posible como método tranquilizante, echándole muy lentamente en dirección ascendente, y acto seguido tiró el cigarro.

  
 _“Eh tú”_ – señalando a la mujer que se acercaba con cierto disimulo y fingió sorprenderse ante la llamada de atención de Zelda – _“¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?”_

  
La sonrisa de gato volvió a su rostro y parpadeó, dirigiendo esa mirada azul electrizante a los ojos verdes de la pelirroja acercándose aun más, acortando la distancia entre ambas, ahora iluminadas por el mismo pequeño claro de luz que salía de la propia Iglesia.

  
 _“Debería saber señorita Spellman, que tengo un nombre”_ — metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo – _“Y puede que no pertenezca a este aquelarre, pero me gusta celebrar las fiestas demoníacas como a cualquier bruja”._

  
Los ojos de Zelda se pusieron en blanco por un instante.

  
 _“Si tanto le preocupan las tradiciones y fiestas de nuestra comunidad, quizás debió pensarse antes lo de ser expulsada. Porque le juro, y que Lilith caiga sobre mi si miento, que usted jamás pertenecerá a esta Iglesia Negra, aunque tenga que matar a Fausto yo misma antes de que lo seduzcas con tal fin y por tanto, tenga que convertirme en Suma Sacerdotisa para alejarla de Greendale"_.

 

  
Fue como si una tormenta se desatara dentro de su cuerpo. Su verdadero ser queriendo surgir. Nunca espero escuchar su verdadero nombre de los labios de Zelda Spellman. Con aquella voz ronca y profunda su nombre sonaba aun más poderoso.

  
Madam Satan se lamió los labios, sin disimulo, mientras apretaba los puños dentro de su abrigo.

  
Maldita fuera su naturaleza. Estaba furiosa y cachonda a partes iguales por culpa de esa mujer.

  
 _“No tengo... no tengo ninguna intención en acercarme a esa hombre y menos para pertenecer a su Iglesia”_ – por fin encontró su voz para enfrentarse a Zelda – _“No sé si ya lo dejé claro señorita Spellman, pero no estoy interesada en el género masculino. Siempre vi la verdadera belleza en las mujeres"_ – sus ojos resbalaron por el cuerpo de Zelda — _“Y no tengo intención de unirme a esta comunidad, una bruja puede ser buena creyente desde su casa”._

  
_“No me interesa realmente lo que tenga que decir, pero si se siente más a gusto contándome su aburrida vida… tendré que comportarme y mantener esta ridícula conversación, con educación, cosa que se les olvidó enseñar en su Iglesia antes de la excomulgación”._

 

  
Zelda seguía sin dar crédito a ese inaudito día, lo que tenía continuamente que aguantar. Esa mujer se había planteado arruinarle su estable y calmada vida, en la cuál sus únicos problemas eran causados por Sabrina, al parecer. ¿A qué venía tanta información innecesaria sobre sus preferencias? ¿Acaso teníamos 16 años de nuevo? Estaba claro que pasarse el día rodeada de adolescentes hormonados había hecho mella en ella. Aun no se había disculpado por el numérico del espejo, o por su comportamiento durante la cena, era una caradura.

  
Madam Satan sonrió. Sabía que estaba desequilibrando a Zelda, una mujer de fervientes manías y ritos continuados en el tiempo. Ni la cena, ni el baño habían estado dentro de su agenda, y este encuentro no ayudaba tampoco. Quizás se había excedido, demasiada tensión en una sola noche. O no.

  
 _“Daría lo que fuese por verte de Suma Sacerdotisa y verte degollando a Blackwood delante de todo el aquelarre. Y de todos modos no sería una gran pérdida”_ – rió al imaginarse la escena en su cabeza – _“¿Cuando aprenderá el mundo que no necesitamos a los hombres? Solas nos valemos para todo”._

Por una vez le daba la razón a la directora, pero no pensaba reconocerlo en voz alta en su presencia. Aunque inevitablemente se le escapó una sonrisa al escuchar a Mary Wardwell.

  
 _“Exactamente, me valgo sola para entrar a la iglesia. Ya puede irse, no tiene a quién molestar por unas horas"_ – dando la espalda a la morena en dirección a la puerta.

  
La mujer pestañeo, mientras sonreía con cierta inocencia.

  
 _“No te preocupes Zelda, me quedare en el umbral, no quiero ver la cara de Fausto”_ – arrugó la nariz y Zelda se paró y giró sin poder evitarlo esperando a que acabase la frase – _“Disfrutaré de las celebraciones desde un rincón mas... íntimo”_ – le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja y comenzó a caminar delante de ella, moviendo sus caderas – _“Por cierto…”_ – la miro por encima del hombro – _“Te sientan muy bien los baños de espuma"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we are back, sorry I am a bit lazy to cut the episodes but believe me, we have a lot of content. 
> 
> This story is just starting!!! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

Zelda se sentó en primera fila, ignorando a Madam Satan aunque había oído perfectamente sus palabras. Ver a Fausto era lo que menos le apetecía, y oír su insignificante sermón menos, cada vez su moralidad se estaba volviendo más misógina, así como su discurso ¿cómo podía haber visto algo en él en el pasado? ¿Y cómo podía ser la cabeza de la Iglesia de la Noche un ser tan repelente?

En las sombras y con ganas de vomitar, Madam Satan  pensaba igual que Zelda, y escuchaba el discurso de Fausto con cara amarga.

Cada vez que ese hombre hablaba, su estómago se contraía. Tenía que habérselo comido cuando tuvo ocasión, no iba a ser una gran pérdida para nadie.

Y además, para aumentar su irritación, no pasaba desapercibido para ella la forma en que miraba a Zelda durante toda la celebración. Intentaba dirigirse a todos, pero sus ojos se desviaban hacia la pelirroja siempre al acabar una frase.

La madre de los demonios gruñó interiormente, Zelda era demasiado en todos los aspectos para alguien como él. Ella se merecía a alguien mejor que a ese imbécil que iba proclamando que los hechiceros eran más poderosos que las brujas. Si hasta Satán se reía de él, pero tener un pelele así era muy fácil de manipular.

Zelda, a su vez, no sabía dónde meterse, y como disimular, pues los ojos de ese hombre no se despegaban de ella. Hacía meses que sus encuentros carnales para aliviar el sufrimiento que ambos padecían habían sido zanjados, pero él, como todos los hombres, no se daba por vencido. Zelda en mitad del indigesto sermón miró de refilón al fondo, al rincón en donde Madam Satan se encontraba camuflada por las sombras. Zelda era consciente de que al igual que Fausto, ella también tenía toda su atención de sus ojos azules vigilándole.

La madre de los demonios sonrió burlona al ver como Zelda se giraba hacia donde sabía que estaba camuflada en las sombras, eso significaba algo, aunque Zelda jamás lo reconocería.

Pero su enfado iba en aumento porque las miradas de Fausto no cesaban, era demasiado intenso en sus acosos.

Madam Satan se fijó en lo rígida que estaba la espalda de Zelda, las manos tensas, la barbilla demasiado alta. No estaba cómoda, eso estaba claro.

La pelirroja no quería estar allí y ella sabía que lo hacía por su devoción a la Iglesia y a lo profano. Eso la conmovió... Zelda siempre sacrifica su bienestar por el bien común de su familia.

 

La matriarca de los Spellman estaba empezándose a sentir realmente incómoda, se sentía como un trozo de carne... estaba cansada del largo y tedioso día que había pasado, y no podía contener ni un segundo más la rabia que le daba que ese hombre la mirase así, como si fuese una de sus posesiones, ¡Por el nombre de Satán! Zelda era una mujer libre y no tenía por qué aguantar eso. Con disimulo, la pelirroja agarró su bolso del banco y se dirigió hacia la salida con la cabeza bien alta, sabiendo que acababa de convertirse en el centro de todas las miradas, lo cual en el fondo le gustaba. Al menos por una vez se hablaría de ella, y no de cualquier otro miembro de su familia provocando un estrepitoso problema que le dejase, nuevamente en vergüenza ante la comunidad.

Madam Satan sonrío en la sombra al ver como la cara de Fausto cambiaba totalmente.

Ese imbécil no se esperaba que Zelda se levantara y se fuera de allí. Esperaba que la pelirroja le besara los pies y le perdonara por haberla tratado como un juguete. Hombres... cada vez le daban más asco.

 

Un pinchazo de decepción se hundió en su pecho cuando la pelirroja pasó por su lado y no le dirigió la mirada. La madre de los demonios ya estaba acostumbrada a la altanería de la matriarca, pero había sido un día largo y estaba furiosa y cachonda, a partes iguales. Una mala combinación a tener en cuenta, pues estaba en medio de la Iglesia de la Noche.

Deslizándose en las sombras, Madam Satan salió de la Iglesia, para encontrar a la pelirroja en la mismísima puerta, fumando de nuevo. Un hábito ya familiar en ella.

 

 _“¿Se marcha tan pronto?”_ – apoyándose en la pared a escasos centímetros de la bruja.

Zelda estaba segura de que la directora le seguiría afuera de la iglesia, era un poco demasiado previsible... aunque esta vez una parte de ella estaba esperándolo, y lo disfrutaba. Zelda se encendió otro cigarrillo y dos segundos después ahí estaba la morena siendo una impertinente con sus preguntitas irónicas.

 _“No me he ido a ningún sitio”_ – dando un paso atrás porque estaba todo demasiado oscuro, aunque la luz que salía de su cigarro era más que suficiente para iluminar los ojos de Madam Satan – _“¿Y usted? Creí que estaba interesaba en las festividades de la Iglesia”._

 _“Oh, recuerdo estas veladas mucho más divertidas hace algunos siglos”_ – ladeó la cabeza como pensativa – _“Cuando las novicias brujas corrían libres por los bosques y no tenían que esconderse, cuando las festividades se hacían en los bosques, al aire libre, disfrutando de la energía y la compañía mutua y más de una vez incluso desnudas”_ – sonrió nostalgia – _“Créame, disfrutaría más si ese sermón no lo diese Fausto, y lo diese por ejemplo una bruja carismática y empoderada" – ella escupió su nombre con asco – “las brujas jóvenes se pierden tantas cosas buenas, ¿no cree?”._

Zelda escuchaba bastante atenta. Hace unas horas por la peliaguda mente de Zelda se había pasado la escalofriante idea de que su sobrina tuviese un encaprichamiento en su profesora, recientemente directora, pero tal vez era al revés... hiciese lo que hiciese Mary Wardwell siempre sacaba el tema, esta vez de manera indirecta, pero había sonado demasiado mal en la mente de Zelda la referencia a ese pasado y a las jóvenes brujas… Tenía un problema con las jóvenes, y Zelda no sabía si estar celosa o asqueada.

 _“Como se habrá usted percatado ni soy joven, ni soy como las demás brujas, y poco me importa lo que se hiciese en el pueblucho campesino donde fuiste procreada. Y en serio, creo que debería reflexionar sobre su problema agudo con las "brujas jóvenes" porque dado sus recientes confesiones…”_ – minutos atrás, antes de dar comienzo el culto Madam Satan había mencionado su atracción por el género femenino, algo que no había pasado inadvertido para Zelda, aunque pocas dudas quedaban después de haber sido espiada en la bañera. ¿O acaso esperaba encontrarse a Sabrina? Agh, esperaba que sus sospechas no fuesen ciertas.

Madam Satan resopló con paciencia. ¿Esa mujer tenía la capacidad de ser borde con todo el mundo o solo se centraba en ella?  Tantos siglos viva, tanta paciencia acumulada y se iba de un plumazo cuando Zelda Spellman estaba delante suya diciendo sus peculiares sandeces. Su Señor no la preparo para tal tarea, desde luego. Nadie estaba preparado para enfrentarse a esta mujer y salir ileso.

 _“No sé, que ha querido insinuar con eso”_ – ella se acercó más, inclinando su cuerpo ligeramente sobre el de Zelda – _“Pero le dejare claro una cosa”_ – sus ojos brillaron con furia – _“no soy tan perversa y sucia como imagina, para fijarme en brujas jóvenes, para mí son prácticamente niñas y no puedo creer que haya insinuado tal cosa”_ – Madam Satan torció la comisura de su boca – _“No sé qué estará pasando por su perversa mente, y tampoco deseo saberlo, pero le dejare algo claro Señorita Spellman… Jamás me interesaría de esa manera por su sobrina o por cualquier otra chica de su edad. No sé para usted, pero para mí son solo crías, ¡alumnas!”_ – Suspiró intentando calmarse – _“Que tenga una buena noche”_ – y diciendo esto, se giró más que furiosa, desapareciendo en la noche. Por hoy, había terminado con Zelda Spellman.

 

Por un lado, Zelda sabía que se merecía ese desplante y descaro por haber insinuado tales cosas... en el fondo no lo había pensado, simplemente estaba celosa de la atención que Sabrina recibía por parte de aquella señora. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Acaso no era lo suficientemente madura para poder no ser el centro de atención dos segundos y seguir viva?

Fuera lo que fuese lo que la hacía actuar así en frente de la señorita Wardwell, a Zelda no le gustó nada, se sentía expuesta, cuando debería estar enfadada y no seguirle sus juegos y manipulaciones perversas.

Zelda ya se iba cuando… la puerta se abrió y apareció Fausto, seguido de un aquelarre de brujas. Fausto se quedó en la puerta saludando a sus feligreses al salir sin dejar de mirarla mientras salía uno por uno del interior de la guarida del mismísimo Satán.

Por su lado pasaron las Weird Sisters que le saludaron al unísono. Y minutos después el páramo quedó desolado y lo único que se veía con la luz de la luna y lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo era la mirada lasciva de Fausto. Había una conversación pendiente y Zelda no podía retenerla más.

 

 _“¿Tienes algo que decirme? Porque tengo prisa, me espera Sabrina en casa”_ – tirando su cigarro y pisándolo con rabia.

 _“Ummm”_ – acercándose a Zelda que casi podía oler su aliento de lo cerca que se encontraba de ella – _“Casualmente es de tu problemática sobrina  sobre quien quiero hablarte”_

 _“¿Ah, sí?” –_ pretendiendo que estaba en shock.

_“No ha venido hoy al culto, y te recuerdo que es su obligación como miembro de la congregación”_

_“Oh, bueno”_ – con tono irónico – _“No se lo tengas en cuenta, estaba ocupada estudiando para sus exámenes de mortal”._

 _“Ya veo...”_ – sin creerse una palabra pero le daba igual – _“¿Y tú también estas tan ocupada que no puedes esperar a finalizar mis oraciones para salir de la iglesia?”_

_“Necesitaba un cigarro para liberar estrés. No acostumbro a que se me acose con la mirada tan descaradamente”_

_“Quizás si no me hicieses esos desplantes mi Zelda querida”_ – acercando su sebosa mano al pálido rostro de la mujer – _“No tendría que ser tan posesivo delante de todos mis súbditos., reclamando lo que es mío”._

Zelda hizo un gesto de asco y dio un paso atrás quedando atrapada contra la pared y aquel asqueroso hombre, que no dejaba de toquetearla.

 _“Quita tus manos de encima Fausto”_ – mirando a los ojos del predicador con verdadero desfalco – _“Yo no soy una de tus putitas, ni un juguete para tu diversión personal. Ya te he dicho que lo que pasó entre nosotros fue un error en un momento de duda y soledad, en donde me aferré a lo primero que se puso por delante. Pero no significó nada y nunca lo hará. Deberías irse a casa a llorar por tu difunta esposa y cuidar de tu recién nacido. Judas necesita toda tu atención a diferencia de mi...”_

Fausto poco caso hizo a las palabras de Zelda y su mano bajó de la fría mejilla de Zelda a su cuello en un tono ciertamente amenazante.

 _“Poco te importó mi esposa en vida, menos va a hacerlo ahora. Ya le quitaste su puesto en la Academia, tuviste a su esposo carne con carne, ¿Y ahora quieres también a su hijo? Oh créeme mi dulce Zelda, hay una solución para todo eso y se podría solucionar con una sola firma...”_ – Zelda prefería hacer que no había oído nada. Y simplemente cogió la zarpa de Fausto e intento despegarla de su cuerpo, sin éxito.

Zelda empezó a forcejear un poco mientras Fausto no movía su semblante ni un milímetro, intimidando a su "dulce Zelda" que estaba realmente pasándolo mal. Quien también estaba en un estado de cólera y echaba humo por las orejas era Madam Satan que se había quedado contemplando la escena desde las sombras, sin intención de intervenir pero esto pasaba de sobra los límites de su paciencia.

Sabía que Zelda era capaz de defenderse sola. La bruja era increíblemente fuerte y Madam Satan había sentido parte de todo ese potencial cuando realizaron el exorcismo. Sin embargo, sabia lo violento que podía ser ese hombre. Lo había visto manipular e intimidar a Zelda en muchas ocasiones. Tampoco le importo demasiado su esposa cuando vivía. El solo quería a las mujeres para una cosa. Usarlas.

Madam Satan sintió que su estómago se revolvía cuando aquella mano nauseabunda se deslizo por el cuello de Zelda, claramente con otras intenciones…

Esas uñas asquerosas rozando esa piel blanca tan suave y exquisita.

Se agarró a la corteza del árbol con fuerza, rasgando la superficie, no podía soportarlo. Vio la mano de Zelda sobre la de él, intentando apartarlo, vio como ella se resistía… Una oleada de puro asco invadió todo su cuerpo. Asco, terror y celos. Muchos celos.

Iba a matar a ese hombre tarde o temprano y sería el banquete más espectacular que jamás hubiese disfrutado. Finalmente, la morena salió de detrás de los árboles, intentando parecer calmada, pero no lo estaba.

 _“¿No ha escuchado a la Señorita, padre Blackwood?_ – su voz resonó en el claro, provocando que ambos se giraran hacia ella – _“Apártese de ella, creo que será lo mejor para usted”_

 

Zelda dirigió su mirada a la mujer incrédula. Si no lo ve, no se lo cree. Allí estaba ella… ¡si es que estaba en todas partes! No solo la espiaba en los espejos, o la seguía, ahora también cotilleaba sus conversaciones privadas, aun cuando minutos atrás se había ido, aparentemente enfadada. Zelda quiso mirarla con descaro, pero en esta ocasión no pudo, una parte de ella estaba aliviada, se sentía a salvo, algo que no podía predecir hace unos segundos cuando pensó que la situación iba a volverse verdaderamente violenta.

Ante la perplejidad de que hubiese aparecido Madam Satan a interrumpir, Blackwood no supo dónde meterse, ni entendía que pintaba ahí aquella mujer, pero pudo ver en sus ojos al mismísimo demonio empoderado y supo en aquel instante que era mejor dejarlo pasar. Tampoco sabía muy bien a que había venido ese arrebato, Zelda caería tarde o temprano de todas formas. Sólo estaba haciéndose la dura.

_“Vaya, vaya... pero mira quien tenemos aquí. Nada más y nada menos.”_

¿Ese imbécil no había aprendido la lección? No se provoca a la madre de los demonios. Y Madam Satan estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía con respecto a ese ser. Se acercó aún más, acortando la distancia, solo para ver a Zelda mas cerca. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, los ojos verdes moviéndose en varias direcciones, le temblaba ligeramente el labio inferior.

La morena se tragó su propia bilis. ¿Cómo se atrevía Fausto tan si quiera a mirarla?

 _“Aparta tu asquerosa mano de ella o perderás ese brazo”_ – rugió con furia.

Zelda por un segundo quería gritar que no necesitaba ayuda de ella o nadie, pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo por la sencilla razón de que Fausto merecía ser humillado por todas las mujeres y no podía resistirse a ver el espectáculo. No era igual que cuando estaban a solas y entonces podía aprovechar para poner en evidencia a la directora, pero en esta ocasión Fausto había cruzado la línea y Zelda moría de ganas por ver como se producía el desenlace, que no pintaba nada bien para el padre Blackwood.

La pelirroja separó la mano sudorosa de su cuello y se alejó posicionándose en medio de ambos, pero ciertamente alejada de la escena, en la que prefería no participar.

 _“¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?”_ – encarándose con Madam Satan – _“¿Y quién te ha dado vela en este entierro si puede saberse?”._

El fuego del infierno brillo en sus ojos y Lilith no hizo nada por retenerlo. No tenía que esconderse ante Fausto, el sabía quién era ella.

Pero Zelda... era un tema distinto, no quería descubrirse tan pronto delante de la pelirroja, tenía miedo de su reacción.

 _“Simplemente no puedo quedarme mirando cuando estás siendo un completo imbécil, asqueroso y misógino, acorralando a alguien en contra de su voluntad”_ – gruñó la morena. Quería gritarle que si alguna vez volvía a tocar un cabello de la cabeza de Zelda, sería su próxima cena – _“Créeme, no quieres verme enfadada, no te conviene. Puedo deshacerme de ti con un movimiento de muñeca y lo sabes”_

 _“No te atreverás, no aquí…”_ – empezando a temblar levemente.

Zelda se estaba quedando anonadada con la cantidad de adjetivos con los que la morena estaba denominando a Fausto, quien obviamente merecía todos y cada uno de ellos, y en su interior pelirroja estaba saltando de alegría porque le estaban dando su merecido. Ella jamás podría decir abiertamente lo que pensaba al representante de Satán en la Tierra, respetaba demasiado a la Iglesia Negra y lo que representaba, pero, Fausto era un incompetente. En el pasado había estado ciega, y había caído en su trampa, pero nunca más. A Zelda se le había caído la venda de los ojos y veía con total claridad la clase de hombre y persona que Fausto era. Jamás olvidaría a Leticia, su adorado y delicado bebé, en quien pensaba cada día que pasaba desde que tuvo que separarse de ella por su seguridad. Todo culpa de Fausto, y sus preferencias por el género masculino, otra cosa más para despreciar de él, si es que no había ya demasiadas.

 _“Querido, sabes que soy capaz de eso y de más”_ – ella sonrió, una sonrisa cruel, una sonrisa digna de un demonio – _“No me desafíes”._

Si ella no lo mataba en ese mismo instante era por dos razones. Porque sabía que su Señor Oscuro no estaría contento, y por Zelda. No quería que la pelirroja viese un espectáculo tan desagradable.

Fausto no lo reconocería jamás pero tenía cierto respeto, infundado por el miedo e intimidación a aquella mujer. Prefirió dejarlo pasar e ignorar la situación, como de costumbre, no era un hombre que enfrentarse a los problemas de cara.

_“Voy a hacer que no he escuchado sus difamaciones y le pediría señorita Wardwell que permaneciese lejos de mi Iglesia, no es bienvenida”_

Dicho eso decidió alejarse sin despedirse, ni mirar a las dos mujeres, yéndose con aires de grandeza, que sin duda le quedaban muy grandes.

 

Tras aquella melodramática escena salida de una obra teatral del mismísimo Shakespeare lo único sonido que podía escucharse eran a las lechuzas craqueando en las ramas de los abetos que rodeaban a Zelda y Madam Satan, quienes se habían quedado frente a frente sin nada que decir, recuperándose de lo acontecido minutos antes. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Zelda se encontraba exhausta y cansada, por lo contrario Madam Satan se sentía más viva que nunca, la noche era joven. Se quedó allí quieta, sin saber muy bien que decir. Estaba nerviosa, y se maldecía por ello, comenzó a repartir el peso de su cuerpo entre sus pies, balanceándose

Fausto se había ido por fin, dejándolas a solas, pero ahora ella no sabía que decir a su pelirroja. Algo dentro de ella vibro, quizá alegrándose de que Zelda estuviera a salvo. Estaba empezando a ''sentir'' cosas desde la primera vez que había visto a esa mujer y ella no podía permitírselo así misma.

Pero había algo en Zelda... había algo en la pelirroja que la arrastraba a querer salir de su camino, de su misión satánica.  Quizás el poder que emanaba de ella, quizás su belleza, quizás influenciaba el hecho de que llevaba mucho tiempo sin tocar a una mujer...

Respiro hondo, Zelda ya era hermosa de por sí, pero a la luz de la noche, se veía totalmente radiante... irresistible.

Madam Satan se acercó despacio, cortando la distancia entre ambas, pero sin invadir el espacio personal de la pelirroja.

 _“Espero... que se encuentre bien”_ – hablo con su voz suave – _“Hombres... no saben aceptar un maldito no por respuesta”_ – gruñó molesta. Zelda la estaba mirando en silencio, sin decir una palabra. Ella era consciente de que seguramente, le diría que no necesitaba su ayuda, que podía apañárselas solas, pero... no podía soportar ver a Fausto tocándola. Intentando intimidarla bajo un poder que él pensaba que tenía sobre Zelda y que no era así – _“Sería buena idea volver a casa...”_ – ella miró hacia el bosque y luego otra vez en dirección a la pelirroja, perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes. No supo de donde saco el impulso, pero una mano se deslizo fuera de su bolsillo y tomo la de Zelda para darle un beso suave en el dorso de la mano – _“Buenas noches Señorita Spellman, que duerma bien” – y diciendo esto, soltó esa suave mano y se alejó, perdiéndose entre las sombras, una vez más._

Zelda quedó ruborizada ante el inocente, no tan casto, gesto de la morena. La pelirroja no se había movido, ni había sido capaz de articular palabra, simplemente se había quedado escuchando alelada las palabras reconfortantes de Mary Wardwell. Todo su cuerpo se había estremecido al sentir como sus labios rozaban su pálida piel. Había sido una milésima de segundo, pero, todo su cuerpo había sentido la energía que Madam Satan desprendía por todos sus poros. Y acto seguido la había visto alejarse entre la arboleda, quedándose unos minutos inmóvil en su posición por si volvía a la escena, pero la morena esta vez no iba a volver. Y Zelda se había quedado con ganas de contestar y poder decirle de corazón…

 

 

_GRACIAS._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am the worst... I promise an episode 1 week ago. SORRY.  
> But in our defense... we've been writing madamspellman porn for 2 weeks so...  
> PACIENCE! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Lilith realmente no necesitaba dormir, pero el cuerpo humano que ahora habitaba tenía unos límites y necesitaba descansar de vez en cuando. Pero esa noche definitivamente no pudo. Madam Satan se encontró perdiendo el sueño por otra persona que no fueran ella o el Señor Oscuro, después de milenios, y todo por culpa de cierta pelirroja.

Todo era un desastre en su cabeza y por más que lo intentaba la figura de la matriarca de los Spellman era lo único que se materializaba en sus pensamientos cuando trataba de cerrar los ojos; Zelda en Doctor Cerberus, Zelda durante la cena, Zelda desnuda en la bañera, Zelda en el claro de la iglesia…

Para colmo, el día no iba a mejorar. Tenía que pasar la mañana en Baxter High, ocupándose de .sus responsabilidades como directora y aguantando adolescentes hormonados que sólo le hacían perder su valioso tiempo. Las horas no pasaban en ese dichoso despacho elaborando planes absurdos para provocar encuentros casuales con Zelda cuando Sabrina abrió la puerta de su despacho, con una amplia sonrisa.

Madam Satan sintió la emoción recorrer sus venas, ante cualquier ridículo plan que la niña pudiera estar tramando. Sabrina era una bruja talentosa, a pesar de su juventud, pero  cometía errores propios de la edad y a esa seguridad en sí misma que sin duda había sido inculcada por sus tías.

 _“Señorita Wardwell, ¿tiene un momento?”_ – cerrando la puerta tras de ella, y acercándose a su profesora.

 _“Claro querida, para ti siempre lo tengo”_ – extendió la mano en dirección a la silla que quedaba frente a la suya, y la joven tomó asiento – _“¿En qué puedo ayudarte?”_ – acercándose sensualmente con cierta malicia al centro de la mesa para quedar más cerca de la chica.

 _“Sólo quería disculparme por la cena de anoche..."_ – el semblante de Sabrina cambio abruptamente – _“tía Zelda fue muy grosera...”_ – murmuró avergonzada.

 _“No tiene importancia querida”_ – sí, sí la tenía, pero no era culpa de Sabrina. Madam Satan se echó para atrás y sentó erguida en su silla de directora.

Jamás hubiese imaginado que la insistente niña fuese a su despacho a esas horas a pedir disculpas en nombre de la soberbia de Zelda. Ese estúpido cuerpo no podía resistirse a que cada vez que escuchaba ese nombre, los cabellos de la nuca se erizaran al pensar en la pelirroja.

_“Me gustaría tanto que se llevaran bien…”_

_“A mi también me gustaría créeme... pero es normal que desconfíe. Al fin y al cabo sólo soy una bruja extraña para ella”_

_“Tía Zelda esta muy callada últimamente, más de lo normal...”_ – la niña agarraba su mochila con fuerza – _“Y luego, pasa tanto tiempo en la Academia...”_

 _“¿Trabaja allí no es así?"_ – ojalá trabajase ella también allí para poder molestar cada día a su adorada Zelda.

 _“Sí pero... no me gusta que este tan cerca del padre Blackwood...”_ – la niña arrugo la nariz – _“¡No me fio de él!”_

 _“¡Ya somos dos!” –_ gruñó la morena. Las imágenes de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, recordando a Fausto tan cerca de la pelirroja, tocándola en contra de su voluntad, repudiando cada segundo que ese ser estaba cerca de Zelda y se aprovechaba de ello y ella ahí sentada sin poder evitarlo – _“Confío plenamente en tu tía Zelda, es una bruja fuerte, lo pondrá en su lugar si intenta excederse”_

 _“¡De eso estoy segura!"–_ Sonrió la niña con energía imaginando a su tía Zelda echando maleficios al idiota de Blackwood – _“Ojala consigas que tía Zelda pase menos tiempo en la Academia y más contigo…”_

 _“No puedo obligar a tu tía a algo que no desea Sabrina”_ – ojalá pudiese, era la mismísima Lilith pero no tenía ese poder, sin usar la magia negra, algo que Zelda jamás la perdonaría.

_“Hablaré con ella de nuevo y ya veremos…”_

_“No es necesario Sabrina, ambas somos adultas, podemos solucionar nuestras redecillas solas… además no te preocupes, lo de anoche no fue una pelea ni nada, en el fondo la caigo bien. Soy optimista, es lo único que me queda”_ – ironizando, obviamente a Zelda no le caía bien ni un ápice.

 _“Insisto. Ya te iré contando. Y me piro a clase que llego tarde”_ – la niña rubia cogió su mochila y se fue corriendo a su siguiente clase sin oír que respondía la directora.

 

Sabrina no pensaba darse por vencida, su tía estaba muy sola, pero su profesora favorita más aun, ni una amiga tenía. La niña pasó por casa para comer algo y rápidamente se fue a la Academia de Hechicería a sus clases vespertinas. Quería haber cruzado unas palabras con su tía Zelda pero ésta ya se había marchado, como siempre. No importaba, se encontraría con Zelda en la Academia y volvería a insistir. Ser  tan cabezota tenía que valer de algo.

Por su parte Zelda, hoy había acudido temprano a impartir sus clases, pues no se encontraba de ánimo para soportar a su hermana Hilda. Aislada en sus pensamientos mientras preparaba su clase de canto,  era todo lo que necesitaba para no pensar en nada o nadie. Lo que no esperaba Zelda es que se viese interrumpida por su metomentodo sobrina, que allí estaba ella, casi una hora antes de la clase, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la puerta del aula de música saludando enérgicamente a su tia Zelda, con la que claramente, quería intercambiar unas palabras, y de la que no esperaba la misma recepción por su parte como la había tenido con la señorita Wardwell. Su tía era una roca dura de moler.

 

Sabrina dio unos pasos dentro del aula, antes de que Zelda le diera permiso. Pero... ¿no lo necesitaba verdad? Para algo era su tía y ella su encantadora y única sobrina.

 _“Tía Zelda...”_ – se paró frente a la pelirroja – _“¿Estas ocupada? Me preguntaba si podríamos charlar un poco... antes de que empezara la clase y tal...”_ – Sabrina se hizo la remolona, intentando engatusar a su tía.

Si alguien era el colmo de la sutileza esa era Sabrina. Una vez dentro y sin haber preguntado si podía pasar, una vez más hacia uso de su encanto innato para debilitar (si es quedaba algo por ablandar) a su tía Zelda.

_“Claro que si Sabrina. Tú no necesitas permiso. Pero espero que no sea una de tus tonterías amorosas, porque no tengo tiempo, y para eso tienes a tu tía Hilda en casa sin hacer nada con su vida”._

La adolescente hizo un puchero, mientras jugueteaba nerviosa con su pelo.

 _“No se trata de eso...”_ – estaba muy harta de Harvey y no podía pensar en chicos en ese momento - _“Yo solo...”_ – ella alzo una mano – _“Déjame explicarte antes de que te alteres Zee”_ – la niña cogió una bocanada de aire – _“Me preguntaba... si había alguna posibilidad de que la Señorita Wardwell y tú enterrarais el hacha de guerra...”_ – Sabrina se mordió el labio – _“Sería... sería genial para mí que os llevarais bien, ella es mi profesora fav…”_ – Zelda cortó las palabras de Sabrina furtivamente.

 _“¿Por qué diablos tienes ese interés tan exhaustivo  en que me lleve bien con tu directora? ¡Es que no lo entiendo Sabrina!”_ – levantando un poco su tono de voz, pero sosegándose ante su sobrina.

Sabrina se encogió un poco, como solía hacerlo cada vez que su tía alzaba la voz en tono de inminente enfado.

Ella siempre se salía con la suya, pero eso no significaba que no respetara a Zelda.

 _“Yo sólo... pienso que es lo mejor... las dos sois importantes para mí y no me gusta veros pelear por bobadas”_ – la niña hizo otro puchero – _“Ahora que he firmado el libro... las cosas deberían ir mejor, ¿no es así? Además, ambas os preocupáis tanto por mi...”_

 _“Pero vamos a ver Sabrina”_ – dejando de colocar los atriles para su clase y parándose en seco frente a su sobrina – _“¿Estás comparando la relación que tienes para conmigo, después de que te he criado y aguantado por más de dieciséis años con la que lleva siendo tu profesora y aliada dos telediarios? ¡ALABADO SEA SATÁN! La sarta de bobadas que tiene que escuchar una bruja a mi edad”_ – la risa de Zelda resonó en el aula.

 _“¡Por supuesto que no! No quería hacer comparaciones entre ambas tía”_ – la adolescente negó con la cabeza – _“Ella está tan sola como lo...”_ – el tono de Sabrina quedó casi inaudible.

 

_ >> Ella está tan sola como lo estás tú << _

 

Esas eran las palabras que Sabrina intentó decir, pero que era mejor no hacerlo en alto o despertaría al kraken que habitaba en el interior de su tía Zelda.

 _“¿Sabes? Déjalo, no importa... está claro que no podre convencerte. Y ya eres mayor para que te busques tus propias amigas ¿no?”_ – suspiro, derrotada

 _“¡Obviamente!”_ – a veces Sabrina tenía cosas de crías… lo que era al fin y al cabo. La conversación se había vuelto irónica para Zelda, pero Sabrina seguía insistiendo e iba a atacar donde más le dolía a la testaruda de su tía.

 _“Pero que sepas que ella también cuida de mí, sé que no durante tanto tiempo como tú y tampoco de la misma forma, tampoco somos familia, ni nos une la sangre... pero me ha salvado de todos los líos en los que me metí yo sola...”_ – la niña miró a la pelirroja – _“Esos líos de los que tú me advertiste y yo no te escuché... y también nos salvó de Batibat...”_ – Sabrina sonrió – _“Aunque si no fuera por tu conjuro de exorcismo, no le habríamos atrapado... así que bueno tia Zelda ya no te molesto más”_ – ella sonrió una última vez – _“Nos vemos más tarde en casa”_ – y diciendo esto, se marchó, sin dejar tampoco a su tía replicar.

 

Zelda meditó por un segundo las palabras formuladas por su sobrina... obviamente ese tonito derrotista lo único que intentaba era enfundar pena y lástima en su tía Zelda, y no lo conseguía. Lo único que le salió de manera natural mientras escuchaba a Sabrina fue poner los ojos en blanco... Había heredado de su difunto padre el ser tan obstinada cuando se obsesionaba con algo. La realidad era que, quizás, algo de razón sí que tenía. Zelda tardó dos segundos en perseguir a su sobrina hasta alcanzarla al final del pasillo, no iba a dejar que se marchase así, sin darle opción a contestar.

 

_“¡SABRINA! Espera...”_

La rubia se giró sobre sus talones, más que sorprendida de encontrar a su tía yendo detrás de ella. No esperaba, ¡no quería más bien! Que dicha conversación continuase o se iba a volver muy intensa y acabaría castigada como siempre.

 _“¿Si tía?”_ – preguntó con una sonrisa.

Zelda respiró hondo y dio dos pasos en dirección a Sabrina que se había quedado parada en el desierto pasillo esperando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a que su tía le dijese lo que tuviese que decir para quedar, como no, ella de pie y sintiendo que había ganado la partida. Sabrina no era tan inocente al fin y al cabo y ya iba conociendo a sus tías.

 _“Sabrina...”_ – poniendo su mano derecha en su hombro como símbolo de cariño – _“Quizás he sido muy brusca contigo, y lo único que buscabas, desde el principio, era mi aprobación hacia la señorita Wardwell... Y es muy duro para mí”_ – Zelda se paró en seco, y tomó aire, no sabía si estaba preparada para decir en voz alta lo que en el fondo de su corazón sabía que era lo correcto – _“Para mí no es fácil que crezcas, y te conviertas en esta mujer fuerte y decidida que un día será lo que quiera ser y... bueno que a día de hoy, ya eres”_   – Intentando contener las lágrimas. Demasiadas emociones vividas la noche anterior – _“Pero sé que tu tía y Hilda y yo no somos suficientes como referentes... es normal”_ – Zelda estuvo a punto de decir "referentes paternos" pero se contuvo – _“Quizás no somos lo que buscas siempre, o somos demasiado sobreprotectoras... sobre todo yo. Lo cual hace que necesites a otra persona en tu vida que te guíe, proteja, y no sienta ese apego que nosotras como tu familia no podemos obviar. Y obviamente Ambrose no cuenta, esa cabeza loca no deja de ser tu cómplice en todas las locuras que haces”_

Zelda puso los ojos en blanco y sus palabras provocaron una carcajada en Sabrina, la cual estaba a punto de echar una lágrima pero se resistió. Si algo le había enseñado su tía Zelda era que la profesión va por dentro.

_“Lo que quiero decir con todo esto y ya acabo... es que aunque para mi sea duro ver como buscas el apoyo, ayuda o confianza en otra persona adulta que no sea yo... comprendo que lo hagas y lo necesites, y si esa persona es Mary Wardwell debo aceptarla e intentar conocerla, en vez de comportarme como lo he hecho. Todo el mundo se merece una segunda oportunidad y un voto de confianza. Y si es lo que quieres, haré lo posible para entenderme con tu profesora en el beneficio de tu persona”_

 

Sabrina se tragó las lágrimas. Normalmente su tía Zelda no dejaba ver sus sentimientos, siempre era seria y recta, incluso borde con las personas que más quería. Pero la adolescente había aprendido con el tiempo, que era una fachada para sobrevivir que su tía se había auto impuesto hace muchas décadas.

 _“No me molesta que seáis protectoras, sé que lo hacéis por una buena razón. Ya perdisteis a mi padre y también a mi madre, y no queréis perderme a mí. Yo solo intento ayudar a todo el mundo y a veces no veo el peligro al que me expongo...”_ – ella agarró su mochila con fuerza – _“La Señorita Wardwell también es impulsiva... pero no tanto, no dejaría que cometiera una locura demasiado imprudente”_ – riendo – _“Solo intento tener diferentes puntos de vista... ¿es eso malo?”_ – Se mordió el labio nerviosa – _“Además... dice que quiere estar en un terreno más neutral contigo y que debería ser más amable contigo porque me has criado y has cuidado de mí como una madre. Dice que solo las grandes brujas crían a otras grandes brujas y que tú sin duda lo eres, así que...”_ – Sabrina sonrió cómplice – _“Creo que está más interesada en ti, de lo que quiere admitirme, a lo mejor solo necesita otra bruja tan poderosa y devota como ella para charlar... Yo creo que le gustas"_ – la adolescente se encogió de hombros sin comprender que lo que acababa de decir tendría un impacto en Zelda demasiado grande.

 

Por la mente de Zelda sólo se le pasó una cosa... ¿¿¿CREE QUE LE GUSTO??? Su cara se transformó en un poema, Sabrina no comprendía a que venían las muecas pero simplemente se encogió de hombros.

_“Así que te ha dicho que quiere compañía... ¿De otras brujas? Ah bueno, genial, en ese perfil encaja mejor tu tía Hilda, yo no tengo tiempo para ir a tomar el té con una amiguita nueva cariño"._

_“Bueeeeeeno...”_ – la rubia ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado – _“No me lo ha dicho directamente, pero lo he notado... tía Hilda le cae muy bien, pero tiene más interés en ti”_ – sonrió hacia la pelirroja – _“Quiero decir... ella pregunta bastante por ti y hasta se preocupa por que trabajas aquí con Blackwood, al que ambas odiamos por cierto”_ – Sabrina aprovechó la ocasión para soltar dicha perla – _“No te estoy diciendo que empecéis a tomar el té todas las tardes y os hagáis "amigas" solo pido, que no vuelen dagas en ambas direcciones cuando os veáis”_

 _“¡AJÁ!. Así que pregunta por mi..."_ – ignorando el resto de las palabras que Sabrina había dicho – _“¿Y el qué exactamente?”_

Sabrina arqueó una ceja. ¿De repente a su tía le interesaba lo que la Señorita Wardwell preguntaba de ella?

 _“Bueno... ella tampoco es muy específica”_ – la bruja se encogió de hombros – _“Pero siempre pregunta si te encuentras bien, si estás bien en casa, en la Academia… ese tipo de cosas normales”_ – Sabrina puso una mueca – _“Y como ya te dije, insiste mucho en que no te de disgustos y no me meta en líos...”_ – se quedó pensativa y luego reaccionó – _“Oh... también me pregunto algo más... me dejo un poco descolocada... pero preguntó si solías rezar mucho, si mencionabas a Lilith en tus plegarias… yo le dije que rezabas todas las noches... ¡Y eso es todo!”_

 

Zelda perpleja se quedó pensando en sus rezos. ¿Era una ironía o de verdad la tenía por una devota al Señor Oscuro en todo el sentido de la palabra? No, en esas indagaciones estaba segura de que había un sentido ciertamente oculto y diabólico. Ahora, lo que a la pelirroja le había quedado claro era que Mary Wardwell estaba, en cierto modo, preocupada por ella, y lo ocurrido anoche con Blackwood. ¿Cuántos espejos estarían encantados en la Academia para que su satánica y pervertida mente pudiese expiarlos a gusto?

Zelda se rio para por dentro imaginándose a la directora asqueada oyendo a través de los espejos de los lavabos a las brujas adolescentes hablar de sus amoríos. O a Fausto murmurando a su sombra lo guapo y poderoso que era. En donde no iba a volver a tener acceso ninguno era en su baño, Zelda había bloqueado todos los espejos de la casa, y nadie entraría en contacto a través de ellos, no sin su consentimiento, quién sabe, quizás si la morena se seguía portando bien y no había vuelto a intentarlo, pero nunca se es demasiado precavida.

 _“Bueno, tú deja de dar tanta información sobre mi persona a esa señora... si quiere saber de mi vida que me lo pregunte ella. Y por supuesto que estoy bien, todo me va bien y nada excitante ocurre en mi vida fuera de lo normal. Se acabó el interrogatorio, ¡vete a clase!"_ – Volviendo a su tono natural de voz y actitud distante  - _“No quiero que llegues tarde y tenga que, como de costumbre, oír las quejas de tus profesores por tu comportamiento inaudito”_

Sabrina asintió en silencio ante las palabras de su tía. No iba a reconocerlo en voz alta, pero sabía que tenía razón y que su comportamiento en clases no era el adecuado. Aunque a veces no podía evitarlo, tenía demasiadas preguntas que hacer y muchas de ellas no eran contestadas adecuadamente.

 _“Iré enseguida tía Zelda”_ – dijo mientras agarraba su mochila, dispuesta a irse – _“Sólo… quizá la Señorita Wardwell me pregunto a mí, porque no se atreve a preguntarte"_ – sonrió divertida _– "¡Nos vemos en casa tía Zee!"_

Y diciendo esto, la adolescente hecho a correr por el pasillo, dejando a su tía a solas con sus pensamientos.

 

Sin tiempo para decir adiós a su sobrina que salió apresurada en dirección a su aula, Zelda se quedó sola en el pasillo sin oportunidad de contestar, una vez más. Pero tampoco sabía bien que decir, era ridículamente irónico que esa mujer que se tomó la libertad de toquetearla por debajo de la mesa durante la cena, que se dedicaba a espiarla a través del espejo, incluso cuando se tomaba un baño ¡totalmente desnuda!, o la misma que la espiaba desde las sombras escuchando conversaciones ajenas, y a saber cuántas cosas más, no se atreviese a algo tan común y humano como era preguntar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina aka Nº1 MADAMSPELLMAN SHIPPER.
> 
> Thanks for read us!


	7. Chapter 7

** CAPITULO 7 **

El resto del día, había sido un completo aburrimiento. Después de haber visto a Sabrina en su despacho y haber charlado con ella, no pasó nada interesante, como ella ya predecía, Mary Wardwell era el ser más aburrido en la Tierra.

De no ser por dicha bruja pelirroja, altanera, orgullosa y jodidamente atractiva que no dejaba su cabeza por mucho que ella lo intentara, hacía tiempo que hubiese sucumbido en el aburrimiento más miserable. Pero Zelda se estaba volviendo un tema recurrente en su cabeza y cada vez sentía más curiosidad por ella, y a donde podría llegar esa obsesión.

Las circunstancias de la noche pasada la habían provocado verdadera jaquecas, y la conversación matutina con la bruja adolescente metomentodo, solo empeoró la situación. Se encontraba perdida, muy perdida. Perdida después de milenios, de tener la mente despejada. Perdida, porque no sabía cómo se sentía o que debía hacer. Zelda era esquiva y cerrada en sí misma, las conversaciones tan cortantes que solían mantener tan sólo la provocaban verdaderos ardores, consiguiendo que Madam Satan tuviera más deseos de verla y seguir perturbando su vida.

 

Encuentros fortuitos o encuentros planeados, tampoco quería ser demasiado evidente...

 

Cuando regresó a casa, la morena se dejó caer en su bañera, y después de varias horas en el ya nada tibio agua, se puso su bata verde favorita y se sentó ante la chimenea, con una copa de vino.

 Sus piernas se movían inquietas, sus uñas bailaban contra su muslo y no podía dejar de morderse el labio. Ella quería mirar por el espejo, sabía que a esa hora la familia Spellman estaría cenando. Pero, también sabia, que Zelda, bajo todo pronóstico, habría anulado sus hechizos en la casa.

 Aunque… tenía otra opción, más perversa si cabía. Otra que la bruja pelirroja no conocía, ni sospechaba. Madam Satan sonrió, a fin de cuentas, ella no había entrado en la pesadilla de Zelda cuando Batibat se apoderó de sus sueños, una verdadera lástima. Bebió de su copa. Debía comportarse, pero para un demonio travieso como ella, era difícil resistirse a la tentación. No podía parar de pensar, ¿cómo se verían los sueños de Zelda Spellman? ¿Saldría su directora favorita en ellos?

 Oh, Lilith se moría por averiguarlo.

 

 

La niebla estaba tan baja sobre Greendale que Zelda apenas consiguió ver nada al abrir su ventana de buena mañana. Era una mala señal sin duda, pero a la vez buena para el negocio. ¿Cuántas llamadas recibirían hoy sobre mortales teniendo accidentes en la carretera? Miles.

 Zelda se dirigió a su armario para elegir la ropa acorde al día gris que tenía por delante, hoy tocaba un vestido de lana azul oscuro, a juego con su broche de piedra de luna que le iba a juego con sus ojos. Zelda se acicaló los mechones revoltosos que le recorrían el rostro hacia un lado y se miró al espejo para comprobar que todo estaba a tono. Una cierta sensación de placer recorrió el estómago de la bruja al recordar el peligro que tenía un espejo en esa casa, no iba a olvidarlo nunca.

 Zelda se calzó sus tacones y bajó a desayunar como acostumbrada, siempre le gustaba ser la primera en la mesa para tener tiempo a leer las noticias sin ser molestada por su ensordecedora familia que siempre tenían que acaparar su silencio astral.

 

 _“Buenos días sis, ¿Has visto que día más espléndido hace?” –_ riendo por lo bajini _._

 

 _“Obvio” –_ sin levantar la vista de su periódico _._

_“Creo que va a ser un día muy laborioso. Ambrose ya está encargándose de preparar la sala de embalsamiento”_

_“Me alegro. Un poco de trabajo no le vendrá mal a ese holgazán”_

_“¿Te quedarás a ayudar o tienes planes?”_

Zelda levantó la vista del noticiero y miró a su hermana que estaba cortando rebanadas de pan sin percatarse de la mirada asesina de su hermana.

 

_“¿Es que todo lo tengo que hacer yo? Si no estoy aquí no funciona el negocio ¿O qué?”_

_“Bueno... simplemente sería mejor que pudiésemos disponer de tus dotes innatos para tratar a ciertos familiares que son un poco difíciles. Ya sabes que a mí me acaba pudiendo la emoción... Y si viene un familiar violento, ¿Qué hago?”_

Siempre igual, Hilda no cambiaba. Y la poca paciencia de Zelda tampoco.

_“Por Satán bendito, que esto es una funeraria, ¡no un hospicio para los huérfanitos de Greendale! Enterramos gente y punto. Si un familiar se pone tonto le echas una maldición ¡Por la zarpa de Satán! Hoy va a ser un buen día para el negocio y tu ineptitud no va amargar mi mañana. Hilda te lo advierto…”_

Sabrina bajo en esos momentos las escaleras, con su energía alegre de siempre y entró en la cocina, obligando a que la discusión, nada atípica de sus tías, llegase a su fin.

 

_“¡Buenos días tías!” – acercándose a Hilda, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

Hilda saludo a su sobrina como siempre solía hacerlo, mientras Zelda murmuró un _"buenos días"_ apenas audible. La adolescente se sentó en la mesa, mientras su tía le servía el desayuno.

 

_“Espero que esa niebla se despeje... tengo planes con mis amigos — la semana había sido larga y por fin la adolescente tenía tiempo para estar con Roz y Susie._

Hilda le pregunto a su sobrina que iban a hacer ese día, bajo la mirada de nulo interés de Zelda que intentaba leer el periódico, sin éxito.

 

 _“Oh, pasaremos por Doctor Cerberus a tomar unos batidos y luego iremos al cine” –_ la joven sonrió _– “Invitamos a la Señorita Wardwell pero dijo que no quería interferir en planes de adolescentes... que no encajaría...” –_ la niña suspiro _–  “Un fin de semana sola... en esa casa... no sé cómo lo soporta” –  dijo mirando de reojo en dirección a Zelda, que no apartaba los ojos del periódico._

Zelda estaba fingiendo que seguía envuelta en la lectura de su periódico pero había sido oír el nombre de la directora y todas las letras se la habían nublado, como el día ¿Estaba Sabrina mandando indirectas a su tía para que pasase el fin de semana con su profesora? Y peor aún ¿Estaba Zelda de acuerdo por un instante con esa remota idea?

 No, no iba a consentir que su rutina se viese modificada tan abruptamente al oír el nombre de aquella mujer.

 

“ _Esta bien Hilda. Estaré disponible las 24h para hacer mi trabajo y el tuyo, ya que eres incapaz, y sacaremos adelante el día y los acontecimientos que le deparen” –_ En ese preciso instante sonó el teléfono _– “No hay y tiempo que perder”_

Levantándose enérgicamente y corriendo al pasillo a contestar, el que probablemente sería el primer pedido de muchos. Iba a ser un fin de semana funesto.

 

Sabrina se mordió interiormente la mejilla. Creía que funcionaría. Pero una vez más, su tía demostró lo terca que podía ser.

 

Hilda se acercó a ella y le dio un suave apretón en los hombros, mirándola con una expresión de que sabía exactamente lo que quería su sobrina, y lo difícil que iba a ser.

 

 _“Creía... creía que podría funcionar”_ – la adolescente se encogió de hombros y comió de su plato _– “Pero... es mejor que no interfiera, aunque si no lo hago nunca pasará nada...”_

_“Tú solo quieres lo mejor para ella... pero tu tia Zee es un hueso duro de roer, y tiene muchas capas... Cuanto más la empujes a hacer algo, más se alejará, aunque se muera de ganas… Pero más le gusta llevar la contraria a todo el mundo”_

_“No quiero empujarla…” –_ hizo un puchero _– “Solo creo que le vendría bien tener una amiga” –_ la adolescente se encogió de hombros _– “Ella también lo necesita, no sólo la señorita Wardwell. Quiero decir, nos tiene a nosotros pero... no tiene nada con lo que distraerse, se despierta, está aquí de mal humor, discute contigo, luego va a la academia y vuelta a casa... ¿no sé agobia? ¿no se aburre?” –_ Sabrina miro a su tía, esperando una respuesta.

_“Yo sé que sólo quieres lo mejor para tu tía.... pero la amistad a tu edad quizás parezca algo simple. Los amigos aparecen en tu vida igual que se van y no le das importancia. No quiero decir que no tengas sentimientos y que no te importen tus amigos, se que sí. Pero... tu tía y yo tenemos más de cuatrocientos años, créeme hemos visto irse a muchas personas que las acogimos como familia, que incluso significaron para nosotras algo más que amistad, o se formó un vínculo que parecía inquebrantable... y con los años, los siglos todo eso se esfumó. Y lo único que nos queda es la familia de verdad, la de la sangre, los Spellman._

 

Hilda suspiró largo y tendido y miró por la ventana rememorando su vida pasada, todos esos momentos de felicidad y también de tristeza pero que en conjunto no eran más que memorias a las que Zelda se aferrada quizás demasiado.

_“Yo decidí hace mucho ver la vida con positividad, y cada mañana comenzar con una sonrisa en la cara y no dejarme atormentar por el pasado. Pero tu tía Zelda no es así, cada persona es de una forma... tiene una personalidad, no es mejor ni peor. Y Zelda se aferra mucho al pasado y me temo que la muerte de tus padres fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Para ella abrir su corazón y dejar entrar a la gente es algo por lo que ya no está dispuesta a pasar, porque no quiere desilusiones, no quiere sufrir como con Diana. Tanto tiempo perdido intentando odiarla… cuando en el fondo tenía envidia de lo mucho que quería a nuestro adorado hermano” –_ Hilda suspiró, y miró por la ventana con lo que parecía una lágrima rozándole la mejilla _– “Sólo hay una persona a la que le abrió su corazón desde el primer minuto y a la única a la que le permite que haga a ese mismo corazón pedazos, para luego renacer y fortalecer ese amor que le tiene... ¡más fuerte! y esa persona no es otra que tú Sabrina, tu tía daría su vida para que tú tuvieses un minuto más sobre la faz de la Tierra si fuese necesario._

Un silencio invadió la cocina de las Spellman. Sabrina debajo de esas capas de niña inmadura y caprichosa, tenía el corazón más noble que existía. Y las palabras de su tía Hilda sólo conseguían que sus ansias de conseguir su propósito se acrecentasen. Cuanto más oía del pasado encriptado de su tía Zelda, más ganas y fuerza pensaba ponerle a su idea de que su profe favorita era una buena forma de conseguir levantar el ánimo tan seco a su tía. Ambas eran tan parecidas a veces, tan fuertes… tan admirables.

 

 _“Me has cogido por sorpresa tía Hilda”_ – la adolescente se encogió en su silla _– “No sabía nada de eso. Y sigo sin saberlo, nunca me contáis nada. Supongo que vivir tantos años tiene sus beneficios y sus contratiempos...” –_ Sabrina miró su plato _– “Se lo mucho que me quiere la tía Zelda y no sé qué ocurrió años atrás, solo sé que me entristece que no abra su corazón por miedo... Lo entiendo también, nadie está dispuesto a que le hagan daño pero…” –_ Sabrina tomó aire y bebió de su raza _– “También sé que mantiene esa fachada para protegerse y protegernos, pero que en su interior es tan dulce como tú tía Hilda” –_ la niña sonrió a su tía _– “Pero todos necesitamos a alguien con quien desahogarnos alguna vez en nuestra vida y ella se lo traga todo... lo retiene en su interior y eso no debe ser bueno... no entiendo cómo lo hace”_

Hilda no pudo contener la risa cuando Sabrina comparó a Zee con ella describiéndola como dulce. Si su hermana escuchase esas palabras la saldría humo por las orejas, y lo pagaría con Hilda por meter esas "ideas bobaliconas" a su sobrina en la cabeza...

 

Hacía años que Hilda había desistido en intentar ablandar a su hermana. Claro que recordaba una Zelda dulce, aunque siempre protectora y de carácter, pero había pasado demasiado tiempo... y Hilda no era de piedra y bastante había tolerado todos estas décadas de negativismo, de resucitamientos... sólo Edward era capaz de calmar y hacer entrar razón a su hermana, y esperaba que con los años Sabrina hubiese heredado esa virtud.

 

_“Tu tía es mayorcita para saber que debe o no hacer... déjala espacio y tiempo, y te sorprenderá”._

Desde el otro lado de la casa unos taconeos iban y venían y murmuraban cosas inteligibles. Pero poco a poco se iban acercando como si viniese el mismo demonio a la cocina, pero era una bruja pelirroja.

 

 _“¿Qué haces ahí parada?” –_ mirando a su hermana Hilda e ignorando a Sabrina _– “Cuando te he dicho que iba a sacar a flote este negocio en el día de hoy porque si de ti dependiese se te caería la casa encima... no era para que te quedases ahí pasmada. Viene una ambulancia con tres cuerpos, un siniestro en una curva... Prepárate, y ponte manos a la obra. Hay que dejarlos presentables para el reconocimiento facial por parte de la familia, y parece que han perdido más de un par de miembros que habrá que pegar” –_ Zelda amaba lo macabro de la situación, y disfrutaba con su trabajo como si de un hobby se tratase.

 

Sabrina arrugó la nariz y apartó su plato, con un movimiento de su mano. Había perdido totalmente el apetito. Dio un último sorbo a su té y se puso de pie.

 

 _“Está todo muy rico tía Hilda, pero ya no tengo hambre...” –_ la niña volvió a arrugar la cara _–-“Estaré arriba, estudiando mis libros hasta que sea la hora de quedar con mis amigos. ¡Nos vemos después!” – y diciendo esto, se marchó escalera arriba._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lo sientoooo, todas las culpas a mi. Debí subir este capítulo hace dos semanas. 
> 
> Intentaré subir capi nuevo el lunes!! Mientras podéis ir a leer los ONE-SHOT de "MadameMisoncia" ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Había pasado una semana y Zelda estaba exhausta... Ocho funerales en siete días. No había tenido tiempo de descansar porque para colmo no habían sido muertes simples, los accidentes inesperados eran verdaderas tragedias. El negocio marchaba bien, no podía quejarse, pero era agotador tener que encargarse siempre ella de que todo funcionase, porque el cabeza de chorlito de su sobrino Ambrose, y la despistada de su hermana Hilda no eran capaz de hacer nada por sí mismos.

 

Zelda decidió relajarse en el porche mientras fumaba uno de sus cigarros y cerraba los ojos, dejando que el leve viento que se había levantado a medio día le acariciase las mejillas.

 

Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de allí Lilith lamentaba su existencia. Había sido la semana más larga y aburrida de su larga vida. Los milenios pasaban rápidos, pero no en su vida inmortal, Madam Satán nunca había sentido que el tiempo fuera tan lento por más ocupada que trataba de mantenerse en sus quehaceres.

 

Había estado muy atareada, corrigiendo trabajos, colocando fechas de exámenes, teniendo reuniones de profesorado, preparando excursiones para los alumnos de primer año…

 

Pero para colmo, Sabrina había estado bastante relajada, sin ganas de aventuras y trastadas. Madam Satán suponía, que estaba concentrada en la Academia y eso era bueno para la misión, sin duda. La niña poco a poco iba encauzando su camino.

 

Las entrañas le ardían y se sentía enferma de desesperación, la semana sin verla había sido horrible, sin poder mirar en los espejos en búsqueda de su presencia, sin poder ir a la casa con alguna excusa para encontrar por casualidad a la mayor de las hermanas... No quería presionar, se había prometido dar espacio a Zelda y que fuese ella quien diese el siguiente paso, ¡pero qué demonios! Era más terca que una mula y jamás iba a mover un dedo, si algo caracterizaba a Zelda era por su paciencia. Siglos era los que las sobraban, pero Lilith llevaba muchos bajo el yugo de su amo y no iba a esperar un segundo más.

 

Sin quererlo pero tampoco evitándolo, Madam Satan llegó hasta la propiedad de los Spellman y se paró a escasos metros del jardín. En la distancia se podía dislumbrar la imponente mansión, pero la presencia de Zelda sentada en el porche nublaba cualquier otra vista.

 

Madam Satán se quedó clavada en el suelo, contemplando a la pelirroja fumando, con sus piernas cruzadas, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, sus ojos parecían estar cerrados y el aire se le escapaba de entre los labios.

 

La boca se le secó, hacía mucho tiempo que no presencia esa visión divina. ¿Por qué esa mujer era tan increíblemente atractiva con cualquier gesto insignificante que hiciera?

 

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, intentando ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba, comenzó a caminar, antes de que Zelda la viera entre los árboles y pensará que estaba espiándola .No sabía cómo iba a iniciar la conversación, pero al menos debería saludar y comportarse como un intento de ser humano.

 

Se quedó al borde de las escaleras, mirando a la pelirroja, que estaba tan relajada que era difícil de saber si no se había dado cuenta de su presencia o la ignoraba a propósito como acostumbraba.

 

 _“Buenos días Señorita Spellman” –_ ella ronroneo con suavidad _– “¿ha tenido una buena semana?”_

En la mente de Zelda un susurro resonó, como llamándola, parecía que venía del más allá, ese acento, esa voz que incitaba al descaro... ¿estaba tan cansada que acaso se había quedado dormida? Porque no sabía diferenciar si era un sueño, o más bien una pesadilla escuchar la voz de Mary Wardwell en esos instantes, no parecía real.

 

Zelda sin abrir los ojos contestó con un susurró a esa voz que resonaba en el viento.

 

_“¿Tienes que aparecer también en mis sueños? ¿Acaso no te basta con ocupar mis pensamientos?”_

Madam Satán levantó una ceja divertida. ¿Zelda pensaba que era un sueño? ¿Tan cansada estaba que no diferenciaba la realidad? Sí que debió ser una semana larga…

 

Un momento, ¿había dicho sus pensamientos? ¿La pelirroja pensaba en ella? ¿No era la única que había tenido la mente ocupada pensando en la otra? Se mojó los labios atrevida y subió los escalones del porche lentamente, como un gato que acecha a su presa, moviendo sus caderas.

 

 _“Me temo querida...” –_ comenzó, usando su voz más aterciopelada _– que por mucho que te gustaría, no soy un sueño...” –_ cruzo los brazos, apoyándose en la barandilla tras ella y cruzando las piernas _– “Pero me gusta saber qué sueñas sobre mi” –_ le guiñó un ojo divertida al ver que Zelda la miraba con cierto asombro _– “Una semana larga por lo que veo, no has descansado bien, se nota. Yo tengo un remedio casero para el insomnio si gustas…”_

Las pocas dudas que le quedaban sobre si era real o no aquella voz, se desplomaron al oír ese tono burlón. Zelda abrió los ojos y allí estaba ella, muy cerca, pegada a la barandilla con esa pose tan sexy y natural que le precedía... Y tan segura de sí misma y el poder que ejercía sobre Zelda como que el sol sale por la mañana cada día.

 

Zelda tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de huir y contenerse.

 

_“Pienso constantemente en ti... eres como los dolores de cabeza, no te vas tan fácilmente. A lo mejor hay que erradicarlo de raíz, pero en cambio aquí estas, molestando mi paz y armonía y otra vez sin ser invitada a esta casa que tanto frecuentas…”_

Madam Satan puso los ojos en blanco, mientras un largo suspiro se escapaba de sus labios. Esta mujer era incorregible. Pero, estaba segura de que era por eso que le atraía tanto la bruja pelirroja.

 

 _“Paseaba por el bosque, que por cierto es libre y de todos” –_ sonrió con picarda _– “Y vi la casa a lo lejos, y fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió que podía pasar a saludar a Hilda” –_ le lanzo una mirada de ojos azules antes de que pudiera protestar _– “Y también a ti. Quería ver como… como estabas…” –_ se tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta _– “Después de lo que paso en el claro aquella noche yo…”_

Zelda iba a soltar uno de sus puntiagudos comentarios pero se contuvo... no podía ser una desagradecida cuando la otra noche la había ayudado más de lo que iba a reconocer con el insoportable de Fausto.

 

 _"Estoy bien, ni me acuerdo de que pasó, tengo cosas más urgentes en las que pensar" –_ vaya, no debió decir eso, ahora la morena iba a creer que de verdad pensaba en ella.

Madam Satán se reclinó aún más contra el porche, ahora apoyando sus brazos en la barandilla mientras no podía dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. Observó con sumo detalle, como los labios de Zelda se cerraban alrededor del cigarrillo, como apretaba ligeramente el ceño cuando tomaba una calada y como se relajaba cuando soltaba el aire.

 

Por el amor de Satán, no podía apartar la mirada de esos labios entre abiertos, que esa mañana estaban pintados de un tono más oscuro de lo normal. Tenía que recomponerse, pero delante de esa bruja era complicado. Dejaba de ser la Madre de los Demonios, para ser una simple mujer que estaba perdiendo la cabeza poco a poco por Zelda Spellman. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo esta mujer?

 

“ _Bueno... me alegro de que estés bien” –_ ella se miró las uñas, intentando no mostrar demasiado interés, pero sus ojos siempre resbalaban sobre Zelda _– “¿Me permites un consejo?” –_ la morena alzó la mano _– “Te lo voy a dar aunque protestes y después me mandes al infierno” –_ Madam Satán levantó una pierna, apoyándola contra la madera de la barandilla, quedando así su rodilla levantada _– “Todos necesitamos un descanso Zelda, deberías tomarte uno aunque creas que no puedes o debes. Tu familia es tu prioridad y lo comprendo, pero tú tienes tus propias necesidades y anhelos. Tanto peso en los hombros de alguien no tiene que ser bueno, te lo digo por experiencia” –_ a fin de cuentas, ella lo estaba viviendo en sus propias carnes, con toda la responsabilidad de ser Directora, unido a los encargos cada vez más inquietantes de su Señor.

_“¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Qué me vaya de vacaciones y deje a Hilda sola cuidando de los niños? Probablemente e encontraría con la casa en llamas a mi vuelta" –_ dando una calada a su cigarro y riéndose de la remota idea que obviamente era una fantasía irrealizable a la que no aspiraba.

La morena río ante las palabras de la pelirroja. Debía reconocer que razón no le faltaba y era normal que desconfiara de su familia. A Madam Satan le faltaban dedos para contar las travesuras que esos tres podían hacer, especialmente Sabrina.

 

“ _Creo que Ambrose puede cuidarse solo...” –_ añadió la morena _– “Respecto a Hilda... ella pasa bastante tiempo en su trabajo, por lo que entiendo que te preocupes de que la casa no esté vigilada y Sabrina...” –_ la morena meditó sus palabras un segundo _– “Entiendo que es quien más te preocupa y no es para menos. Aunque últimamente parece centrada en la Academia. Y eso era lo que querías, ¿no es así?”_

_"Define concentrada..." –_ Zelda no se fiaba ni un pelo de su sobrina y el día menos pensado vendría con otro de sus líos _– “Da igual. De todas formas ni quiero ni tengo ganas de irme a ningún lado. Yo estoy bien aquí, y por raro que os lo parezca lo único que necesito para relajarme es que dejen de importunarme ciertas personas…"_

Ahí estaba, otra daga hiriente hacia su persona. Normalmente, esos comentarios no solían dolerle lo más mínimo y es que Zelda era la única que se los hacía. Madam Satan poseía el cuerpo de una mujer deslumbrante y se valía de la belleza de éste y de su arte para la manipulación para  así tener a cualquier persona comiendo de su mano.

 

Pero Zelda, Zelda sin duda era el mayor reto al que se había enfrentado hasta ahora. La mujer competía con ella en astucia y su desconfianza hacia todo el mundo a su alrededor, a excepción de su familia, no le ponía las cosas fáciles. La bruja conseguía que toda la paciencia que la morena tenía acumulada desde hace cientos de años se quebrase en segundos.

 

“ _Cariño, estaba empezando a echar de menos esos comentarios hirientes hacia mi persona” –_ la morena se inclinó hacia delante, con los brazos cruzados, revelando su prominente escote _– “Estoy empezando a pensar que los eliges exclusivamente para mí, que traviesa” – le guiñó un ojo descaradamente – “Me pregunto si me dirías lo mismo en otras circunstancias...” –_ y allí se quedó, mirando fijamente esos ojos verdes que le mantenían la mirada.

La verdad es que si Zelda tenía que admirar algo de Mary Wardwell era lo directa que era. Y eso hacía que perdiese el encanto en parte. Por más que le provocase, y por más cachonda que se pusiese, jamás lo reconocería.

 

Zelda tenía un temple y rectitud inquebrantable, aunque estaba poniéndoselo bastante difícil con ese cuerpo de infarto. Pero no era suficiente para levantar su apetito, aunque en el fondo Zelda sabía que el tipo de descanso y vacaciones que necesitaba eran de esa clase de perversión y locura que estaba segura la morena podría ayudar a desatar.

 

_"Y yo estoy empezando a pensar que soy la única con la que pierdes el tiempo flirteando como una adolescente. Desde luego pasar el día rodeada de niños te hace un flaco favor querida"_

Madam Satán se inclinó aún más, sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Zelda en ningún momento.

 

 _“Quizás eres la única que despierta mi interés en este aburrido y asqueroso pueblo, alejado de la mano del Señor Oscuro” –_ ella sonrió, una amplia sonrisa llena de deseo y lujuria. Lentamente deslizó la mano hacia delante, para rozar la rodilla de Zelda, sólo protegida con una ligera media _– “Y por cómo se están encendiendo tus mejillas...” –_ con la punta de una uña hizo círculos en la rodilla con su dedo índice sobre su muslo en dirección ascendente _– “Puedo sentir que tú sientes ese mismo afecto hacia a mí, por mucho que lo niegues._

_“Perdona, ¿qué se supone que tengo que sentir? –_ Echándose para atrás para esquivar la indecorosa mano de la directora que estaba excitándola con sus tocamientos _– “Cuanto más burda y primitiva eres, menos interesante te encuentro. Y si, tal vez soy de carne y hueso y tengo deseos primarios que no puedo disimular, pero por mucho que pudiese llegar a excitarme jamás tocarás un sólo ápice de este cuerpo”_

Con un gruñido de verdadero hastío y enfado, ella apartó la mano de la rodilla de Zelda.

Sólo unos segundos y su cuerpo ya extrañaba esa piel suave que erizaba cada vello de su piel.

 

 _“¿Burda y primitiva? ¿Yo?” –_ la morena parpadeó asombrada. Oh, ahora sí que estaba verdaderamente enfadada. Ella no era nada de eso, jamás lo había sido. ¿Cómo podía describir su seducción como burda y primitiva? ¡La estaba poniendo al nivel de un hombre! Eso no podía permitirlo. Sabía que Zelda lo hacía para molestarla, pero había colmado su paciencia y esto le afectaba más de lo que le gustaba admitir.

 

Se enderezó, arreglándose el pelo, colocando un mechón de pelo rebelde en su sitio, lanzándole una mirada cargada de electricidad a la pelirroja.

_“Bien, ¿quieres hacer esto difícil Zelda? Lo haremos difícil. Me gusta más a sí” –_ la morena se lamió los labios _– “Recuerda ésto, yo nunca suplico, serás tú quien lo haga, quien vendrá a mí y cuando por fin te tenga, cuando sepas lo que es estar conmigo…” –_ sus ojos no se apartaban de ella _– “No solo tu cuerpo, tú completamente tú serás mía y no querrás nada de nadie más en este mundo. Y me suplicarás clemencia” –_ diciendo esto, se giró sobre sus talones, moviendo sus caderas y mirándola por encima del hombro _– “Disfruta de tu tarde querida, si es que tus pensamientos te dejan” –_ Y bajando las escaleras la directora se alejó de allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

El descaro que irradiaban las palabras de Mary Wardwell consiguieron excitar a Zelda Spellman como jamás lo hubiese imaginado. Sus pupilas dilatadas no se separaban ni una milésima de segundo de los carnosos labios de la morena. Su enfado era como puro néctar para la pelirroja que disfrutaba con cada palabra descarada que soltaba por esa boquita. ¿Por qué siempre se sentía embelesada por el peligro? Porque sin duda alguna de santa no tenía ni un ápice la directora.

 

Zelda se moría por descubrir su pasado, saber más sobre sus vivencias en otras décadas, que la conexión no fuese sólo física...

 

Mientras, una Mary Wardwell desquiciada y abatida por la dureza de las palabras escuchadas se escapaba entre las sombras de los árboles, Zelda sin mover un sólo músculo tuvo que oprimir sus entrañas para no exhalar un gemido ahí mismo. Necesitaba ser poseída por esa mujer, pero su orgullo no dejaba que su cuerpo ganase la batalla. Pero si en algo estaban de acuerdo ambas brujas era en lo complicado que iba a ser sacarse de sus pensamientos la una a la otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for be so late but this episode is pure fire so the wait was rewarded he he he
> 
> A birthday is coming and a lot of things can happen in parties...


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabrina y Ambrose preparan una fiesta sorpresa para el cumpleaños de su tía Hilda

** CAPITULO 9 **

 

Madam Satán estaba furiosa, hacía mucho que no se sentía así. Su hambre, no la ayudaba y por desgracia solo podría satisfacerse de una forma, comiendo hombres.

 

Cuando llegó a casa después de su encuentro con la bruja pelirroja, se dio una ducha, para intentar dispersar todo el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo. El olor de los cigarrillos de Zelda que se había acumulado en cada poro de su piel, en la raíz de su cabello hasta sus puntas y era mucho mas complicado sacar a la belleza pelirroja de su cabeza.

 

El agua tibia de la ducha hizo que se relajara lo suficiente y cuando salió, se colocó su bata verde y tomo bastantes copas de vino. Su cuerpo humano reaccionaba deprisa, pero sabía cuándo debía parar, tenía que estar en buenas condiciones, para poder conducir a la ciudad vecina e ir de caza.

 

Cuando la noche llegó, la Madre de los Demonios ya se había dado varios banquetes. Mientras lamía sus dedos cubiertos de la sangre de su última víctima, una imagen fugaz paso por su mente, provocando que sus pupilas se dilataran. Sus dientes raspando ese blanco cuello, dos pequeños círculos de sangre roja brotando y ella deslizando su lengua sobre ellos, intoxicándose, llenándose por completo de la bruja pelirroja, de Zelda. Su Zelda.

 

Gruñó, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, la magia limpió el destrozo a su alrededor y los pequeños despojos del cuerpo masculino desaparecieron. Ya ni cazar, ni comer varios platos la satisfacía. Ella solo deseaba una cosa. Quería a Zelda Spellman, de todas las maneras posibles.

 

_“¿Quieres jugar querida Zelda?” — ella dejo escapar sus pensamientos en voz alta — “bien, jugaremos”._

 

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda como acostumbraba no estaba de humor. Había pasado una noche terriblemente mala, apenas había dormido, demasiadas imágenes de su encuentro con esa mujer del demonio inundaron su mente, demasiados pensamientos lujuriosos que intento reprimir a toda costa. Podía jurar que sentía el perfume de Mary Wardwell envolviéndola, aun cuando ella no estaba allí.

 

Y para empeorar su mañana, tenía a Sabrina revoloteando sin parar, con su energía habitual. Si no fuese por lo mucho que Zelda amaba a su sobrina, la adolescente se hubiese tragado el periódico chino de un bocado a ver si se callaba.

 

 _"Éstas_ _provocándose_ _una jaqueca, ¿Puedes callarte de una vez querida?" — dejando el periódico sobre la encimera y llevándose la mano derecha a la frente._

 

 _"Es que no me escuchas.... este fin_ _de semana_ _es el cumple de la_ _tía_ _Hilda y no hemos preparado nada. ¡Y quiero darle una gran fiesta!" — la niña estaba tan entusiasmada que le brillaban los ojos._

 

Zelda suspiró, es lo que la faltaba, una fiesta.

 

Sabrina se sentó finalmente en su sitio habitual en la mesa. Ambrose entró en ese momento, dejándose caer en su sitio habitual, no si antes haberse preparado su típico tazón de cereales.

 

_“¿Porque tía Zelda tiene cara de estar totalmente extasiada? ¿que planeas ahora prima?”_

 

_“Estamos hablando de hacer una fiesta a la tía Hilda” — sonrió la rubia — “podrías invitar a Luke, yo invitaré a Nick y...” — miro a Zelda, antes de continuar — “podríamos invitar al Doctor Cee, ya que es el novio oficial de tía Hilda”._

 

Hubo un silencio totalmente lleno de tensión. Sabrina no sabía muy bien que iba a responder su tía, pero por la mirada que Zelda le estaba lanzando en ese momento, la adolescente supo, que ese plan no era para nada aprobado por Zelda.

 

_“Se... que normalmente no entran muchos mortales en casa tía Zelda, solo en funerales pero... es su novio... y a la tía Hilda le haría tanta ilusión...” — la niña hizo un puchero — “y pensé en traer a Ros y Susie, ellas saben mi condición y se llevan genial con la tía Hilda”._

 

_“A mí me suena bien” — dijo el moreno, mientras se reclinaba en la silla y tomaba su cuenco de cereales — “le diré a Luke que venga. Aunque tu tienes la ultima palabra tía Zelda”_

 

_“¿Tía Zelda?” — insistió la rubia — “te prometo que yo me ocuparé de todo, no tendrás que organizar nada. Le pediré ayuda a los invitados”._

 

Zelda se dio cuenta que no tenía opinión ni voto en esa casa. Dijera lo que dijese, sus sobrinos iban a hacer lo que quisiesen, como hacían siempre. No valían de nada sus esfuerzos de oponerse a la fiesta, a que llenasen su mansión de mortales, que la llenaran de decoraciones ridículas y Satan sabe que mas. Aunque mejor mortales a los que no tener que dar explicaciones que ciertas brujas odiosas de ojos azules.

 

_"Haced lo que os de la gana, esta claro que yo no tengo vela en este entierro..." — bebiendo un sorbo de té con resignación — “ahora, a la mínima problemática... os censuro la fiesta y no vuelve a pisar esta casa nadie ¡en nombre de Satan!’’_

 

_“¡Gracias tía Zelda!” — la rubia salto de su asiento y abrazo a la pelirroja con fuerza, demostrándole lo agradecida que estaba porque la dejara organizar la fiesta de Hilda. Sabía que su tía era dura, pero porque no quería que nadie irrumpiera en la tranquilidad de su casa, pero estaba segura de que en el fondo, se alegraba por su hermana — “te prometo que será todo muy sencillo, no haremos demasiado ruido, nos comportaremos, ¿verdad Ambrose?”_

 

_“Lo juro por Satán, tía Zee” — el moreno alzó la mano._

 

_“Ni alcohol, ni otras sustancias extrañas. Solo vino para ti y los adultos, ¿bien?” — Sabrina se levantó, después de desayunar — “tengo que ir a organizarlo todo”._

 

_“Yo hablaré con Luke” — el chico se levantó y salió con su prima de la cocina — “disfruta de la mañana tía Zee” — luego se juntó aún más a Sabrina, solo para inclinarse y susurrar algo en su oído — “sé que tienes algo en mente…”_

 

_“¿Yo?” — ella parpadeo con inocencia — “solo una fiesta normal Ambrose, algo tranquilo...” — la rubia iba sonriendo cada vez más._

 

_“Nunca es tranquilo si lo organizas tú, prima” — el alzó una ceja, subiendo las escaleras con ella._

 

_“Te prometo que solo tengo buenas intenciones Ambrose”._

 

_“Ya….”._

 

_“Bueno... tengo que hacer una llamada y hablar con Susie y Ros, luego nos vemos” — y se metió en su habitación. Ella tenía que hacer una llamada y no precisamente a sus amigas._

 

 

Zelda hacía tiempo que había dejado de escuchar a sus sobrinos. Cuanto menos supiese mejor. Le dedicó una caricia a su fiel compañero y único aliado en esa casa Vinager Tom y decidió seguir con sus quehaceres. Su vida era demasiado ajetreada como para preocuparse por otro cumpleaños mas de la cabeza de chorlito de su hermana. Habían sido tantos que la emoción se había perdido hace lustros, aunque sabía que su dulce hermana disfrutaba como nunca.

 

Desde que Sabrina estaba en sus vidas toda festividad tenía un cierto tono de alegría y algo nuevo sucedía cada año. Celebrar cumpleaños cuando Sabrina era una niña lograba sacar una sonrisa en la siempre seria y recta Zelda Spellman. Pero los años pasaban y Sabrina era toda una mujer, pronto la monotonía volvería a sus vidas austeras de ancianas brujas, que es lo que eran.

 

 

En su habitación, Sabrina se acomodó sobre su cama y sacando un cuaderno comenzó a anotar todas las ideas que tenía para la fiesta de su tía. Tenía que hablar con Ros y Susie cuando fuera a Baxter High y también acercarse a Cerberus. Por su mente paso invitar también a Harvey pero, aún era demasiado pronto y iba a invitar a Nicholas. No era buena idea tener a su ex novio y al actual chico que le gustaba en la misma sala.

 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó el teléfono de su habitación y miro en las anotaciones. Marco el número, ya que aún no lo sabía de memoria y espero. Al tercer tono contestaron.

 

_“¿Hola? ¿Señorita Wardwell está ocupada?”_

 

_“¡Sabrina, querida que sorpresa!” — la voz aterciopelada sonó a través del auricular — “¿que puedo hacer por ti?”_

 

_“¿Estas libre el próximo fin de semana? ¡estoy organizando una fiesta de cumpleaños para la tía Hilda! ¡¿y me preguntaba si podrías venir!?”._

 

_“Oh... no tenía planeado nada” — al otro lado de la línea la mujer sonrió — “estaré encantada de ir”._

 

_“¡Eso es genial, me pareció buena idea, ya que tía Hilda y usted se llevan muy bien!”_

 

_“Sabrina... creo que hemos llegado a un punto en nuestra relación en el que puedes tratarme de tu, ya hay confianza querida” — ella río al otro lado del teléfono._

 

_“Hum... supongo que tiene razón” — sonrió la adolescente, mientras apuntaba el nombre de Mary Wardwell en su libreta — “vendrán mis amigas, Ros y Susie, Nick un compañero de la Academia, el Doctor Cee, Ambrose traerá a Luke y quiza vengan mas compañeros de la Academia”._

 

_“Eso suena como una verdadera fiesta” – río la mujer al otro lado de la linea._

 

_“¡Oh! Y estará la tía Zelda, así que estaremos al completo” — dijo en tono alegre._

 

Al otro lado de la línea, Madam Satán se estremeció con él solo hecho de que Sabrina mencionase a la matriarca. Sus uñas se clavaron en el sofá. Esa pasada noche había sido horrible para ella, después del festín volvió a casa más que enfadada y dio vueltas durante toda la noche, para intentar despejar las imágenes eróticas que su maldito y traidor cerebro le enviaba de Zelda.

 

La morena sonrió, mirando las llamas de la chimenea, mientras subía sus largas piernas a la mesa de café.

 

_“Allí estaré querida, intentaré buscar un regalo indicado para tu dulce tía” — dijo la Madre de los Demonios — “y te ayudaré en lo que necesites cuando nos veamos en la escuela”._

 

_“¡Genial Señorita Wardwell, muchas gracias!” — exclamó ella tras el teléfono — “tengo que colgar ahora, pero nos veremos mañana en la escuela”._

 

_“Claro Sabrina, hasta mañana”._

 

Sabrina finalmente colgó el teléfono.

 

 

Madam Satan acomodo el teléfono en su lugar correspondiente cuando la linea se corto al otro lado. Sus ojos volvieron a bailar sobre las llamas, mientras una sonrisa traviesa se extendía por todo su rostro.

 

_“Ahora... comienza el juego de verdad”._

 

 

La semana pasó rápida, Zelda intentó no pisar su propia casa porque en cada esquina cuando Hilda no se encontraba en el lugar porque andaba trabajando, ya estaban tanto Sabrina como Ambrose sacando el tema de la dichosa fiesta.

 

Resultó, que la maldita fiesta iba a tener dinámica y tenían que ir disfrazados. Ella se había negado rotundamente, pero una vez mas, los ojos de cordero degollado de su sobrina ganaron la batalla. Para Zelda iba a ser un ridículo completo, todo sus conocidos la iban a ver disfrazada.

 

Sabrina había estado durante días dando vueltas a diferentes temáticas para la fiesta de Hilda. Ella sabía que su tía estaría encantada con cualquier cosa que se organizara, pero quería algo especial. Su tía lo merecía. Había hablado con Ambrose, con Nick, con Susie y Ros, hasta que finalmente una brillante idea se puso sobre el tapete y gracias al Señor Oscuro todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

 

Ambos primos estaban ahora en la cocina, a salvo de Hilda y Zelda, ultimando los últimos toques de su plan.

 

_“No será sencillo convencer a la tía Zelda...” — murmuró el moreno._

 

_“Sé que hará un esfuerzo por la tía Hilda” — su primo alzó la ceja — “¿qué?”_

 

_“Nada prima, si tú lo dices...” — dijo este alzando las manos — “¿has hablado con el Doctor Cee?”._

 

_“Aún no, pero él es quién está encubriendo nos, encontrará la manera de traer a la tía Hilda disfrazada, confío en el” — sonrió Sabrina._

 

_“¿Se lo has dicho a tu Directora?”._

 

_“Shhhhh.... baja la voz, la tía Zelda no sabe que ella viene” — la rubia le dio en el hombro — “no aún no lo dije, pero estoy segura de que no pondrá pegas. Es divertida, una temática de animales le parecerá encantador, estoy segura”._

 

_“Sin duda...” — a diferencia de Sabrina, para el moreno no habían pasado desapercibidas las miradas que la mujer de ojos azules le dirigía a su tía y viceversa._

 

Ambrose no sabía, si la fiesta temática de animales sería un éxito o no. Lo que estaba seguro, es que vería muchas chispas compartidas salir de los ojos de ambas mujeres.

 

Y como el ya esperaba, hubo resistencia por parte de Zelda. La matriarca ya se había negado en un principio a disfrazarse, pero ahora se negaba todavía mas, sabiendo que la temática era de animales. La verdad, es que Ambrose no podía imaginar a su recta y seria tía disfrazada así.

 

_“No, no y no. Absoluta y rotundamente me niego a la idea horrible que has temido para la dichosa fiesta. Hasta ahí podíamos llegar Sabrina. Yo disfrazada de animal delante de mis propios alumnos y todos esos adolescentes descerebrados" — la pelirroja se cruzo de brazos, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Suficiente que había permitido que organizaran una fiesta en su casa._

 

_Sabrina apoyó las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina, con una mirada de súplica. Ambrose observaba la conversación desde su rincón, muriéndose de ganas por saber a dónde llevaba esto._

 

_“Tía por favor...” — la rubia hizo un puchero — “no es necesario que te pongas algo extravagante o que revele demasiado....” — Ambrose tosió incómodo desde su rincón, provocando que ambas mirarán en su dirección un segundo — “puedes encantar uno de tus vestidos y ponerte algo con lo que te sientas cómoda... te gusta el estampado de leopardo, ¿verdad?. Podrías refugiarte en eso...” — su sobrina le sonrió — “solo será durante una noche y después podrás olvidarte de ello, puedes huir al porche o a la cocina si no soportas el ambiente... pero por favor... solo quiero que tía Hilda vea que todos hemos puesto de nuestra parte...” — otro puchero — “y nos vamos a comportar, lo prometo. Ambrose… ayúdame...”_

 

_“Ya jure por Satán tía Zee, puedo jurar de nuevo si te hace sentir cómoda” — el alzó la mano._

 

_"Lo veo innecesario y que os lo habéis sacado de la manga" — mirando a los dos con odio — "¿Desde cuando es tu tía una amante de los animales? ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante y estúpida idea?” — pregunto, provocando un incómodo silencio — “No, no os molestéis en contestar... como siempre me toca a mi ceder y no tenéis ni un poquito de consideración con vuestra pobre y anciana tía Zee...” — sintiéndose abatida por los pucheros que le ponía Sabrina desde que la conversación había tenido inicio sin poder evitar negarse a su propuesta — “¡Esta bien! Me vestiré de leopardo.... pero que conste, solo pienso llevar mi vestido estampado"._

 

_“¿Y unas orejitas a juego?” - dijo Ambrose con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro._

 

Zelda le lanzó la mirada asesina más penetrante lanzada en años a su sobrino, soltó algo inteligible y se largó de la cocina. Demasiado había aguantado por hoy.

 

Sabrina alzó las manos mientras se reía triunfante. ¡Lo había conseguido! Se giró hacia su primo con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

 

_“Creo que no veremos nunca a la tía Zee con orejas de gatito”._

 

_“Solo lo has dicho para terminar de molestarla”._

 

_“Puede que un poco, pero créeme prima, será peor cuando ella va aparecer a tu maestra de sorpresa, aún no le has dicho nada...”_

 

_“No se lo diré, si le digo que la Señorita Wardwell va a venir entonces tía Zelda se irá de la fiesta y no quiero que busque refugio en la Academia o la Iglesia” — la adolescente frunció el ceño — “así que será una sorpresa”._

 

_“No muy agradable prima, esas dos se van a matar un día” — si es que no acaban antes en la cama, pensó el moreno para sus adentros._

 

_“Eres un exagerado” — ella movió la mano restándole importancia — “mas te vale que Luke y tú tengáis algo fantástico para la fiesta”._

 

_“Te lo prometo”._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Ante todo, gracias por leernos, dejarnos felicitaciones y ser tan pacientes con las actualizaciones! ❤  
> Silvia y yo tenemos mucho material escrito, queda mucha historia por delante y es muy divertido para nosotras escribir sobre nuestras damas favoritas ^^  
> Ambas estamos bastante ocupadas, pero vamos a intentar subir con mas regularidad  
> Disfrutad de este capitulo, porque la diversión esta en el siguiente  
> ¡Muchos besos!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Hilda!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Antes de nada, perdonad el retraso!  
> Tanto Silvia como yo hemos estado muy ocupadas.  
> Yo estuve trabajando este verano fuera de mi ciudad, sin el portátil y sin acceso a Internet. El horario era una locura y tampoco abría tenido tiempo para trabajar en la historia aunque tuviera mi ordenador encima.  
> Silvia ha estado de viaje, por lo que tampoco ha tenido tiempo.  
> Como veis, el destino nos mantiene alejadas de esta historia y es frustran te para nosotras, porque nos gusta compartir todas nuestras locas ideas con vosotras.  
> ¡Pero hemos vuelto, con un capitulo bastante largo y bastante caliente!  
> Y esperemos que lo disfrutéis! ❤

**Capitulo 10**

 

 

Debía reconocer, que Sabrina era una de las personas que más le habían sorprendido en sus siglos de vida y eso era difícil, ya que ella no solía sorprenderse a menudo. Pensó, que con el tiempo se acostumbraría a las trastadas de la joven, de que cada día apareciese con un plan más loco que al anterior. Pero esto, esto la cogió totalmente por sorpresa, pero una vez más, no se negó.

 

 

Su mente se llenó de imagines de la temática de la fiesta y imaginar a Zelda con ropa estampada de leopardo solo empeoraba su situación de los últimos días. Un gruñido se le escapó de la garganta y se mojó los labios con la lengua al visualizar a la pelirroja en su mente, envuelta en un vestido de leopardo, apretado a sus curvas, a sus pechos, relevando quizás un poco de esas piernas y de su piel. Un escalofrío viajo por toda su espina dorsal y cerró los ojos, relajándose. Tenía que concentrarse.

 

 

De pie frente al espejo, unas horas antes de la fiesta, la Madre de los Demonios se preparó para elegir su vestuario. Fue realizando varios encantamientos a una prenda que llevaba en el fondo del armario desde que poseyó a Mary Wardwell y que nunca había usado. Cambio el patrón una y otra vez, hasta que una idea perversa y traviesa surco su mente.

 

 

Ella se sentía cómoda en vestidos, pero nunca había probado unos pantalones bien apretados que realzaran sus piernas, podrían hacer maravillas. Y un enterizo, sin duda resaltaría sus pechos, el cuerpo que poseía en ese momento, era maravilloso.

 

 

Madam Satán sonrió y moviendo la mano, encantó la prenda que tenía puesta, convirtiéndola en un enterizo de cuero negro, con una cremallera entre los pechos, que podía modular para revelar más o menos piel. Sonrió, mientras se colocaba sobre sus tacones más altos y se cubría sus rizos espesos con la capucha con orejas de gato.

 

 

Se miró en el espejo y sus pupilas se deleitaron ante la propia visión de su cuerpo. Un golpecito en la cadera y un látigo se enroscó allí. Si Zelda se resistía a esto, ella definitivamente iba a perder la cabeza.

 

 

No queriendo perder más tiempo, salió de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí con un encantamiento. Camino por el bosque en dirección a la mansión de la familia Spellman, donde ya se veían las luces y el sonido de los invitados. Esperaba a ver llegado antes que Hilda y su novio. Subió los escalones y tocó la puerta.

 

 

Cómo esperaba, Sabrina fue quien la recibió.

 

 

‘’ _... ¡guau, Señorita Wardwell, se ve increíble!’’ — la niña estaba mirándola de arriba abajo, con los ojos y la boca abiertos._

 

 

‘’ _gracias querida, tú tampoco estas nada mal’’ — ella le guiño un ojo._

 

 

‘’ _por favor pasa, tía Hilda aún no ha llegado’’ — y se hizo a un lado, dejando paso a la morena._

 

 

Madam Satán entró a la casa, sintiendo antes que nada, la firma del poder de bruja de Zelda, que la envolvió y la hizo estremecer. Al recuperarse, saludo a los demás y entonces Sabrina se apoyó en las escaleras, mientras gritaba.

 

 

‘’ _¡tía Zelda, ¿bajas?!’’ -_ _la voz de la joven resonó por toda la casa. Era mas que imposible que Zelda no la hubiera escuchado._

 

 

Zelda llevaba una hora frente al espejo mirando lo ridícula que estaba. Había cedido una vez más a los deseos de su sobrina, que había puesto su toque final a su disfraz de leopardo. Como Zelda se había prometido tan solo se había puesto un vestido, algo pasado de moda, pero que ella adoraba y le recordaba a los años 80 cuando vivió una temporada en Londres. El estampado era de leopardo, obviamente, pero tenía un encanto característico. Los lunares eran tan pequeños y asimétricos que combinados con el tacto que la piel ofrecía, podría haber engañado a cualquiera. Esta vez decidió llevar sus piernas al descubierto, tan sólo resguardadas por unas medias color piel que resaltaban sus piernas, combinados con unos tacones altos negros azabache.

 

 

Pero aunque estaba radiante y su fino maquillaje con ese toque de pintalabios marrón café no le parecieron suficiente a su sobrina. Y era aquí donde Zelda había comenzado a tener dudas de su atuendo y no se atrevía a abandonar su cuarto. Sabrina había añadido unas orejas puntiagudas a juego con el estampado del vestido, a su melena ondulada que se deslizaba por sus hombros cubiertos. Pero, no era el único detalle que había sido implementado al outfit. Unos diminutos pero ridículamente graciosos topos de leopardo estaban dibujados en el pálido rostro de la bruja, a juego con su nariz ahora pintada de negro. ¿En qué momento había dejado a Sabrina pintarle la cara? No lo sabía, pero era tarde para echarse atrás. Tendría que atender a los invitados con esa cara.

 

 

Había una suave música que provenía del salón, ahora bastante despejado y con los muebles reorganizados para que cupieran los invitados. Después de escuchar como Sabrina llamaba a su tía, Madam Satán esperaba ver a Zelda.

 

 

descender la larga escalera con el traje de aquella noche, pero la matriarca tardaba y eso atenazaba los nervios de su estómago. Así que decidió acercarse a la mesa donde habían dejado los regalos y dejó el suyo con cuidado, para que Hilda pudiese abrirlo más tarde.

 

 

‘’ _¿vino?’’ —_ _la morena gir_ _ó_ _sobre sus talones, para ver a Ambrose ofreciéndole una copa de vino, con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro_ _._

 

 

‘’ _gracias’’ — ella_ _sonrió_ _suavemente. La verdad, le estaba cogiendo cariño al_ _único varón Spellman y eso era algo raro en ella — ‘’me gusta tu disfraz’’_

 

 

‘’ _lo mismo digo’’ — este sonrió y le guiño un ojo cómplice._

 

 

La morena sabia bien, que Ambrose al contrario que Sabrina, se había percatado de las miradas que le lanzaba a la pelirroja y de su pequeño juego. Pero el no decía nada, era un mero espectador, que disfrutaba con la situación y ese era otro punto a su favor.

 

 

‘’ _¡tía estás preciosa!’’_

 

 

La voz de la adolescente resonó por todo el salón, ocasionando que Madam Satán levantara la vista en dirección a dónde provenía la voz. Sus ojos se abrieron, sus pupilas se dilataron y su boca callo hasta el suelo al ver al objeto de su deseo allí, a tan solo unos pasos de ella. Zelda estaba claramente avergonzada, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, resaltando su piel. El vestido de leopardo resaltaba contra su piel clara y la morena se sorprendió de verla usando una diadema con orejas. Madam Satán dejo que sus ojos resbalaran por esas curvas infinitas de infarto y sintió su boca seca. Bebió de su copa, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban ni un momento de ese cuerpo que parecía cincelado, exclusivamente para el pecado. Cincelado específicamente para que ella perdiera la poca cordura que tenia. Sin duda, Zelda Spellman había venido a este mundo, para que la morena la conociera. Para que fuera suya.

 

 

‘’ _¡titi Zee te ves genial!’’_

 

 

Zelda estaba acostumbrada a acaparar todas las miradas, no era algo impropio de ella, pero no por ello le gustaba. Y menos si la ocasión no lo merecía y una fiesta de disfraces por el cumpleaños de su hermana no era una ocasión adecuada. La pelirroja resopló y bajó de una vez todas las escaleras hasta quedar al lado de su sobrina que no dejaba de mirarla completamente embelesada.

 

 

_"¿_ _y_ _a estas contenta?’’ — la joven no contestó, solo asintió con la cabeza mientras no_ _apartaba su mirada de Zelda._

 

 

Zelda se alejó de Sabrina en dirección a la mesa de las bebidas donde se encontraba su otro sobrino, quien tampoco podía callarse y como no tenía que piropearla. Zelda se resignó a que todo el mundo aprobase su disfraz, como si necesitase aprobación alguna de los presentes, mientras cogía una copa de champán y esperaba a que las horas pasasen rápidamente. Aunque, no iba a resultarle fácil. Aún faltaba una persona en esa sala por decir su repertorio diario y ya habitual de palabras incongruentes para describirla, y la pelirroja aunque intentaba taparlo se moría de ganas por saber la opinión de la diabólica Mary Wardwell.

 

 

No le sorprendía nada, que Zelda le esquivara la mirada y actuara como si ella no estuviera en la sala. Aunque, Madam Satan sabia, que la pelirroja se percató de su mirada. La siguió con sus ojos por toda la sala, mientras intentaba mantenerse recta debido a su vestimenta y a los comentarios que levantaba entre los invitados.

 

 

La morena sonrió, escondida tras su copa de vino. Tan compuesta y recta como era Zelda Spellman, pero aun así sus mejillas estaban levemente ruborizadas y por el mismísimo Señor Oscuro, ella encontraba eso deliciosamente hermoso.

 

 

Ella paso muy cerca, ignorándola como siempre, manteniendo la vista al frente, con la espalda erguida y la mandíbula alta, altanera. Pero para Madam Satan no pasó desapercibida, como sus ojos se deslizaron hacia el rabillo para mirarla.

 

 

Observo como Zelda se servia un vaso de whisky y siguió manteniendo la distancia, hablando con sus alumnas sobre sus disfraces, las cosas que planeaban para el instituto, lo mucho que se divertían en la fiesta y que esperaban que la cumpleañera llegara pronto, para que la verdadera fiesta empezara.

 

 

Estaba sintiendo como la cabeza le dolía ante tanto parloteo adolescente, ella normalmente lo toleraba, porque las amigas de Sabrina, hablaban sobre mejorar su condición como chicas en el instituto y las ideas que tenían para ello, pero cuando la conversación cambio drásticamente al tema de los muchachos… Madam Satan sintió como su estomago se encogía de asco.

 

 

No quería saber nada de hombres, por lo que sutilmente se aparto y se colocó al lado de Zelda en la mesa de bebidas, muy cerca, casi rozándose. La morena se giro suavemente hacia la pelirroja, que hacia un buen rato, que había perdido la cuenta de las copas que tomaba.

 

 

‘’ _bonito vestido’’ – dijo, mientras estiraba un dedo para señalarlo – no te_ _tomaba por una fan del leopardo, pero… - ‘’dejo que sus ojos resbalaran por todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja, sin disimulo – ‘’esta hecho para ti’’._

 

 

No sabía cuantas copas de champán se había tomado ya, pero era mejor dejar algo para el brindis post cumpleaños cuando se dignase a aparecer Hilda. Zelda decidió que era mejor cambiar al whisky, ya casi no recordaba como iba vestida y su casa parecía una maldita granja pero no importaba, una noche era una noche. Sin embargo solo hicieron falta que pasasen cinco minutos para que alguien se atreviese a recordarle como iba a vestida, pero debía confesar que si había estado bebiendo sin control había sido para prepararse para aquel momento.

 

 

_"¿y qué no está hecho para mi?" — levantando la vista de su vaso y centrándose por unos segundos en la cremallera del traje de Mary Wardwell que estaba entreabierta entre sus pechos._

 

 

Ella sonrió, levantando la copa y bebiendo, antes de sonreír a Zelda. No pasó desapercibida para ella como la pelirroja cambio del champán al whisky, seguramente para poder aguantar hasta que Hilda viniera. Y tampoco como sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en la cremallera de su traje.

 

 

‘’ _apostaría, que muy pocas cosas querida’’ — ella le guiño un ojo divertida,_ _mientras dejaba su copa vacía sobre la mesa y se cruzaba de brazos, recostando en esta ligeramente, mirando a su alrededor — ‘’se divierten como si no hubiese un mañana... y nos arrastran con ellos’’_

 

 

La verdad, ella no odiaba la idea de divertirse o de vestirse así, pero sabía que a la pelirroja a su lado no le estaba haciendo mucha gracia la situación. Se giró suavemente para ver a Zelda, tragar de golpe el contenido de su copa. Como su garganta se movía al tragar, como los labios rosados se cerraban contra el cristal, como sus ojos se cerraban.

 

 

Madam Satán sabía lo mucho que Zelda disfrutaba de la bebida, como eso calmaba el cuerpo de la bruja y no podía evitar preguntarse si ella descubriría otras formas para relajar a la matriarca.

 

 

‘’ _espero que tu hermana llegue pronto...’’ — murmuró mientras colocaba su mano sobre la mesa, usándola de apoyo, muy cerca de la de Zelda._

 

 

Sin duda era la frase más racional que había dicho desde que conocía a esta mujer, muy pocas cosas podrían sentar mal a Zelda y ojalá Hilda se dignase a aparecer ya. Parecía que el alcohol estaba empezando a surgir efecto y la pelirroja estaba tan relajada que ni encontraba pedante a la directora y sus piropos exacerbados.

 

 

De repente las luces de la casa desaparecieron como si de un demonio entrando a arrasarlo todo se tratase y por el cuerpo de Zelda subió un escalofrío al no poder localizar a su sobrina entre tanta gente para instintivamente protegerla. Ese segundo lleno de pánico provocó que su mano se posase sobre la de Mary y apretase con tal fuerza que la morena tuvo que reprimir un gemido. Fueron tan sólo tres segundos pero suficientes.

 

 

_"ya llega, ya llega" — gritó en susurros Sabrina que entró trotando al salón_ _oscuro pidiendo total silencio a sus invitados._

 

 

Solo entonces Zelda supó que era todo parte de un plan orquestado para sorprender a su hermana Hilda y que aun seguía en la dichosa fiesta. No tenía sentido ponerse tensa, aunque ya era tarde. Su mano no se había separado de la de la mujer a su lado.

 

 

La piel de Zelda estaba fría, aunque quizá era porque su cuerpo emanaba el mismísimo calor del infierno, el fuego contenido en sus venas. Su mano suave sobre la suya, notaba la tensión en el cuerpo de la pelirroja y suavemente deslizó los de dedos entre los de ella, apretando su mano.

 

 

Las luces se habían ido tan rápido, que era normal que Zelda estuviera en alerta, a todas las brujas les pasaba, todas tenían sus sentidos a flor de piel, en un instinto de protegerse y proteger a los que amaban.

 

 

Madam Satán se inclinó sobre la pelirroja, sin soltar la mano de Zelda.

 

 

‘’ _todo está bien... es solo una sorpresa...’’ — su voz aterciopelada,_ _susurrándole al_ _oído._

 

 

El corazón agitado de Zelda empezó a recuperarse, pero era difícil que volviese a la normalidad cuando a escasos centímetros la morena estaba susurrándole al oído. Sus dedos entrelazados con los suyos, sentir su aliento tan cerca... Zelda tuvo que contener la respiración para no matar a Sabrina por el susto. ¿Cómo no la avisaba de que iba a apagar todas las luces así de repente?

 

 

Apenas habían sido unos minutos y en cuanto Hilda, seguida del Dr. Cerberus cruzaron el umbral de la puerta toda la iluminación volvió de nuevo por arte de magia. Al mismo instante la pelirroja retiró su mano de la mesa dejando la mano de la directora vacía. Y intentando no parecer demasiado ruborizada, se levantó con su copa en mano y se acercó a su hermana para abrazarla.

 

 

Todos aplaudieron a la cumpleañera. Hilda aún tenía cara de completo asombro, no creyéndose lo que pasaba. Sus ojillos se llenaron de lágrimas y Madam Satán no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a la rubia tan contenta.

 

 

Su semblante se volvió serio rápidamente, últimamente estaba sintiendo demasiadas cosas que no eran normales en ella. Miró su mano, la que había estado entrelazada con la de Zelda, sus entrañas ya echaban de menos esa piel suave y fría. Se estremeció y agarro la mesa.

 

 

Respiro varias veces, para volver a tener el control sobre su cuerpo y finalmente se acercó a los demás, sonriendo a Hilda.

 

 

‘’ _feliz cumpleaños querida’’ — le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba ligeramente para abrazarla._

 

 

No pudo estar mucho tiempo con la cumpleañera, ya que todo el mundo quería pasar tiempo con ella y darle los regalos. Cuando la rubia ya no estuvo rodeada de tanta gente, Madam Satán le dio su regalo, un vestido que iba totalmente con el estilo de Hilda. La inglesa le dio las gracias y dejo los regalos apartados para que no sufrieran daños.

 

 

La música empezó a sonar, esta vez más fuerte y podía apostar, que esa música no era para nada el estilo de Zelda, porque no encontraba a la pelirroja por ningún lado en la habitación. La Madre de los Demonios, se dio cuenta de que la pelirroja buscaba refugio de tanto alboroto y felicidad, por lo que se deslizó fuera del salón buscando a Zelda.

 

 

Debía estar en la cocina o en el porche. Siguiendo su marca de magia, la guió a través de la casa, para encontrar a la pelirroja en la cocina, apoyada en la encimera, fumando, con los ojos cerrados.

 

 

‘’ _sabía que estarías aquí...’’ — ella susurr_ _ó_ _, acercándose, provocando que Zelda abriera los ojos y la mirara — ‘’esa música me provoca dolor de cabeza’’_

 

 

Zelda había huido del barullo para estar sola, pero era más complicado de lo que imaginaba. Tampoco tenía muchas esperanzas, esa mujer no pintaba nada rodeada de sus alumnos. Si había venido a la fiesta de cumpleaños era por verla a ella, Zelda lo sabía y se regodeaba en ello. Pero no sabía si estaba segura de seguirle el juego.

 

 

_"Me gusta estar sola... y más en mi propia casa"._

 

 

Como ya acostumbraba, Madam Satán sintió las barreras de Zelda levantarse una vez mas, a pesar de que hace unos minutos, podía sentirla derritiéndose y temblando, cuando sus manos estaban unidas y le susurraba al oído.

 

 

A veces pensaba, que su Señor había puesto su interés en el miembro equivocado de la familia, pero imaginarlo tocando a Zelda hacia que sus entrañas le ardiesen. En realidad, imaginar a cualquier hombre tocando a Zelda, hacia que su estómago se revolviese y tuviera ganas de vomitar.

 

 

‘’ _es una pena...’’ — ella paso los dedos por el borde de la encimera — ‘’una_ _casa tan grande, tanto tiempo sola...’’ — murmuró bajando su tono de voz, mientras acortaba la distancia entre ella y la pelirroja._

 

 

La música de fondo cambio, una melodía más suave sonaba, envolviendo la mansión por completo. Madam Satán volvió a estirar su brazo, para tomar la mano que Zelda tenía libre, suavemente, provocando que está la mirara. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo a retirar su mano, la morena la apretó suavemente, mientras se inclinaba hacia la pelirroja. Normalmente Zelda era la más alta, pero esa noche, los tacones de Madam Satán le otorgaban unos centímetros más sobre ella.

 

 

‘’ _¿me concedes un solo baile Señorita Spellman?’’ — ella agitó sus pestañas_ — ‘’ _un baile, solo un baile inocente... lo prometo…’’_

 

 

El cuerpo le temblaba, el sonido lejano de los compases no ayudaba, provocaba una atmósfera demasiado placentera en el fulgor de su propia cocina, a solas con esa mujer ¿qué mal podría hacerle un baile?. Zelda no dijo nada, se limitó a no soltarse de la mano que la agarraba firmemente y cerró los ojos esperando a que Mary comenzase a guiarla en aquella danza del infierno.

 

 

Madam Satán no pudo contener la sonrisa que inundó su rostro cuando Zelda se separó de la encimera y se acercó a su cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal y la emoción estaba presente en todas las fibras de su cuerpo. Con suavidad, guío a Zelda al centro de la cocina, lejos de la mesa, para que no tropezaran.

 

 

‘’ _bien... ahora...’’ — tom_ _ó_ _las manos de la pelirroja y las puso sobre sus_ _hombros — ‘’agárrate aquí’’ — sus propios brazos se movieron,_ _enganchándose_ _alrededor de la cintura de la matriarca. Sintió como la pelirroja se tensaba ante la presión de su cuerpos, por lo que volvió a inclinarse, junto a su oído — ‘’no te voy a morder... si es más fácil para ti, puedes cerrar los ojos’’_

 

 

Para su sorpresa, Zelda tomo sus palabras y cerró los ojos. La morena comenzó a moverse despacio por la cocina, guiando a la pelirroja, sorprendida de que está siguiera tan bien sus pasos. Zelda Spellman era una bailarina excepcional.

 

 

‘’ _bailas muy bien querida...’’ — su voz suave de nuevo, como si estuviera_ _acunándola_ _, acariciándola suavemente._

 

 

‘’ _e_ _l talento es algo innato" — Zelda abrió los ojos y éstos se encontraron con las pupilas_ _increíblemente azules de la mujer, que no apartaba la mirada._

 

 

Sus pies se movían con destreza al ritmo de los lentos compases como si ambas mujeres llevasen siglos bailando esa danza. Las manos de la pelirroja se encontraban firmes sobre los hombros de la morena que la guiaba en sus pasos, disfrutando del tacto que el cuero del traje, dejaba en las palmas de sus manos.

 

 

Incluso sobre el cuero, la morena podía sentir la intensidad del tacto de Zelda, invadiendo todas las fibras de su cuerpo y era peligroso. Madam Satan iba perdiendo poco a poco la rectitud que le quedaba y no quería presionar a la pelirroja, asustarla y que esta huyera. No cuando le había costado tanto llegar hasta aquí.

 

 

‘’ _sin duda lo es...’’_

 

 

Normalmente ella haría más comentarios, disfrutaría del rostro de Zelda contrayéndose de hastió o de sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Soltaría un comentario mordaz o uno completamente seductor, para caldear el ambiente. Pero se sorprendió, cuando se dio cuenta de que no quería hacerlo. Estar así durante un buen rato con la pelirroja era lo único que deseaba. Sentir las manos de Zelda en sus hombros, las suyas rodeando la cintura de la mujer.

 

 

La morena la apretó aún más contra su cuerpo, presionando sus palmas contra la zona baja de la espalda de la matriarca. Giraron por toda la cocina, gracilmente, esquivando la mesa y los muebles a su alrededor. Todo pareció congelarse en el tiempo. Madam Satán escuchaba la respiración temblorosa de la bruja, su piel fría calentándose con su contacto, el perfume de Zelda mezclado con el olor de los cigarrillos, que inundaba sus fosas nasales.

 

 

Trago con dificultad, sin apartar los ojos ni un segundo de ella. Esos pozos verdes brillantes. No podía entender a la bruja en tantas maneras, pero sus ojos eran lo más misterioso para Madam Satán. La miraba con intensidad, una intensidad que no podía reconocer...

 

 

‘’ _aquí...’’ — volvió a tomar_ _las manos de Zelda,_ _y_ _de sus hombros las guio_ _alrededor de su propio cuello — ‘’ahí es donde debes sujetarte...’’_

 

 

Satán sólo sabía, lo mucho que se están resistiendo para no romper esa atmósfera que habían creado ambas. No quería ahuyentar a Zelda, pero sus entrañas se encogían, solo de imaginarse inclinándose y besando a la hermosa mujer que tenía delante.

 

 

Pero no lo haría, por mucho que deseara a esa mujer, no quería que fuera tan fácil.

 

 

La situación estaba volviéndose en todo un tanto inusual. No había comentarios incipientes, no había rechazo o ataques verbales con verdades ocultas entre líneas. Tan solo estaban bailando juntas, y Zelda estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo midiendo su respiración para que no pareciese más agitada de lo que estaba. Mary colocó sus manos en su propio cuello y la pelirroja no hizo nada más que dejarse llevar. Estaba tan relajada rodeada por esa mujer que la apretaba contra su cuerpo y la tenía entre sus brazos que solo quería parar el tiempo y no moverse de allí.

 

 

Por unos escasos tres minutos y medio de melodía, Zelda no había tenido en su mente ninguna preocupación, u obligación, estaba puramente concentrada en como interactuar con la mujer que tenía delante sin parecer una tremenda estúpida. Habían pasado unas cuantas décadas y algún que otro chaparrón desde que el cuerpo de Zelda se había visto encendido por el roce de una mujer. Había pasado semanas evitando lo inevitable pero no podía contenerse más. Y el mero hecho que la otra mujer, siempre tan altiva y desesperada, esta noche se encontrase tan pausada en sus coqueteos y extremadamente cautivadora pero sin exaltarse, estaba llevando a Zelda a lugares tiempo atrás explorados que deseaba volver a conocer.

 

 

_"¿_ _p_ _or qué haces todo esto? ¿_ _p_ _or qué yo?" — susurró a la boca que tenía a_ _escasos centímetros, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena y fijando l_ _a_ _nublada vista en la pared._

 

 

Ella no hizo ningún movimiento, solo envolvió aún más las caderas de Zelda, juntando sus cuerpos. Madam Satán reprimió un gemido, al sentir los pechos de la pelirroja aplastándose contra los de ella. La cabeza de la matriarca apoyada en su hombro, sus piernas casi entrelazadas cuando giraban suavemente.

 

 

‘’ _es lo que mereces dulce Zelda’’ — la morena se inclinó aún más, su aliento_ _cálido rozando el lóbulo de su oreja — ‘’hago esto, porque es lo que deseo. No mentía cuando dije que eras la única que despertaba mi interés en este pueblo...’’ — una de sus manos abandonó la cintura de la pelirroja, para pasar los dedos suavemente por su cabello. Cómo Madam Satán ya esperaba, era tremendamente suave — ‘’eres una mujer poderosa y talentosa, que ha criado a una niña con la única ayuda de su hermana, has cuidado de un convicto en tu propia casa, has llevado el nombre de tu familia con tant_ _o_ _orgullo, que te has olvidado de ti misma...’’ — su nariz roz_ _ó_ _suavemente el cabello de Zelda, mientras volvía a_ _rodear la_ _con ambos brazos — ‘’no te han cuidado como te_ _merecías... te mereces mucho más... todos deberían ponerse de rodillas y aclamarte’’ — y la Madre de los Demonios lo decía completamente enserio. Zelda estaba a un nivel totalmente superior de las muchas brujas que había conocido — ‘’eres exquisita Zelda Spellman y no comprendo como solo yo puedo verlo...’’ — un beso casto, en la mejilla de la pelirroja, muy cerca de su mandíbula — ‘’y he deseado esto desde que nos vimos por primera vez en el_ _vestíbulo_ _’’_

 

 

‘’ _¡Para! No sigas por favor...’’ — los labios de Madam Satan seguían aun muy cerca de los de ellas tras ese beso inocente que había depositado en su mejilla la directora._

 

 

Pero lo que preocupada y asustaba a Zelda no era eso, sino las palabras que le había dedicado tras su inocente pregunta de la cuál no esperaba respuesta. Zelda separó su cuerpo del de Mary, y la miró a los ojos. Hacía tiempo que la melodía que las envolvía había desaparecido siendo sustituida por algún ruido inteligible. El baile había finalizado y con ello la velada, al menos para Zelda.

 

 

Intentando contener una lágrima de satisfacción y honra tras escuchar ese mensaje tan inspirador y regodeante sobre su persona, Zelda recuperó el sentido que el alcohol había derretido y volvió a ver en la mujer morena frente a ella a aquella melosa mujer difamadora de perversos versos que tan sólo decían aquello que Zelda quería escuchar. No había criado a Sabrina como era su deber, no era una buena hermana ni ejemplo para nadie en esa casa como matriarca. Todo eran apariencias y Zelda estaba harta de que todo el mundo la mintiese con palabras descorazonadas.

 

 

Su cuerpo siempre estaba caliente, pero después de milenios, se sintió frío cuando la pelirroja se apartó de ella, rechazándola. Le dolió. Dolor... ¿que era eso? Ella no sentía algo así, sin embargo allí estaba, en su pecho, atenazándola. Le dolía que Zelda se apartará de ella y no sabía porque... no comprendía porque y aquello la frustraba.

 

 

Cuando comenzó ese pequeño juego de seducción, ella ya esperaba la resistencia de Zelda, pero no esperaba que ese miserable cuerpo mortal la traicionará, comenzando a sentir cosas. Empezando por el dolor.

 

 

Veía en los ojos de Zelda, que ella no creía sus palabras, la barrera volvió a subir entre ambas. Un muro prácticamente infranqueable. El alcohol que se deslizaba por las venas de la pelirroja, debía de haber desaparecido también. Frente a ella estaba de nuevo esa mujer terca y altiva, no la delicada y relajada Zelda con la que había bailado hace unos segundos.

 

 

Maldita sea su debilidad por las mujeres hermosas, maldita su debilidad por Zelda Spellman. La Madre de los Demonios solo quería envolver de nuevo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, apretarla contra ella, besarla, adorarla, cuidarla... ¡Por todos los infiernos esa mujer se lo merecía!

 

 

‘’ _Zelda...’’ — ella dio un paso hacia delante, pero la pelirroja retrocedió un_ _paso, apartando la mirada — ‘’no huyas de mi…’’_

 

 

‘’ _No es de ti de quién huyo’’ — Zelda podía notar la frustración en sus ojos, en como se sentía defraudada una vez más por la pelirroja y esta vez tenía razón. La había dado alas y se las había quitado de un plumazo, lo que parecía un simple juego seductor, parecía envolver sentimientos y eso si que no iba a p_ _ermitirlo – ‘’no pue_ _do darte lo que tú quieres de mi. Estás demasiado involucrada en esta familia, con mi sobrina... acabaría mal para todos y no voy a permitir que un deseo desenfrenado perjudique la estabilidad de esta casa. Si tienes un poco de consideración no digas nada y vuelve a la fiesta"_

 

 

La morena asintió en silencio. No iba a forzarla a nada que no deseara. Nunca hacia eso con las mujeres y mucho menos lo haría con Zelda, aunque la deseara hasta el punto de volverse loca.

Ella lo entendía, después de tantos años, después de todo por lo que su familia había pasado, no podía permitirse dejar entrar a una desconocida, porque por desgracia aún lo era, en su vida tan rápidamente.

 

Madam Satán podía notar la conexión entre ellas, el deseo mutuo, el fuego ardiente, pero... Zelda no confiaba en ella y estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que alguna vez fuera así. Pensaba, que una noche de liberación solucionaría muchas cosas entre ellas, que podrían seguir adelante cuando toda esa tensión sexual y ese deseo mutuo fueran mitigados.

 

Pero una vez más, se recordó así misma quien era y cuál era su misión allí. Su deber era guiar a Sabrina y fortalecerla, no desarrollar extraños sentimientos que ni ella entendía por la matriarca. Solo se sentía frustrada, porque Satán no contestaba a sus rezos, porque no la llamaba de vuelta a casa... y porque estaba sola, porque se sentía sola, al igual que Zelda. Y la única persona interesante en ese asqueroso pueblo era la hermosa pelirroja.

 

Miro sus ojos verdes por última vez esa noche, se arriesgo a acercarse a ella, solo para darle un beso en la frente y apartarse después, en dirección a la fiesta.

 

‘’ _buenas noches Zelda’’ — y diciendo esto, desapareció de la cocina, en_

_dirección a la fiesta._

 

La música retumbó en sus oídos, Sabrina llegó hasta ella animada y la tomo de las manos, animándola a bailar con ella y con Nick. La morena intento sonreír a la niña, mostrando su usual humor de siempre, pero el esfuerzo por sonreír que normalmente hacia, esta vez era doble. Porque no se sentía nada feliz, ni dichosa.

 

 

Zelda se fue directamente de la cocina a su cuarto. No quería pasar ni un segundo mas en esa fiesta. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y suspiró... ¿Por qué demonios había acabado así la velada? Pues porque era tonta y siempre estropeaba todo con sus dudas… da igual las décadas que pasasen que siempre lo arruinaba todo en el tema del amor. Una liberación de sus deseos con la directora esa noche no la hubiese costado nada, y su cuerpo lo

necesitaba…

 

Pero lo que despertaba Mary en ella era algo más, y no sabía descifrarlo.

 

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza en dirección al espejo que tenía en frente y recordó lo ridícula que se veía así maquillada y con las orejas, pero lo que estaba buscando en el fondo era el reflejo de alguien mas, a quien no iba a ver aparecerse con razón. Impotente se quitó de un sólo gesto toda la chapa y pintura que llevaba encima para volver a ser ella, decidió hacer como que esa noche jamás hubiese ocurrido mientras un intento de lágrima hacía ahínco por resbalarse por su mejilla.

 

 

Otra noche más sin dormir, desde que se había involucrado abiertamente con la familia Spellman, más bien, con una persona en concreto. Ella no se quedo hasta que la fiesta duro, ¿de que le servía si el objeto de su deseo la habia vuelto a apartar?. Se despidió de todos y bajo las escaleras de la mansión, en dirección al bosque.

 

 

En la linde, ella se giró, para ver una luz encendida en el piso superior de la casa, sabiendo bien de donde venía esa luz. Se sentía débil y la enfurecía. Cerró los ojos, apretó los puños y se marchó a casa. Al llegar, se dio una ducha, intentando alejar el olor a perfume y cigarrillos que se había pegado a su piel.

 

 

No debía volver a beber, pero fue inevitable tomar un par de copas antes de meterse en la cama y intentar dormir.

 

 

Pero en eso se quedó, en un mero intento y ahora ella estaba de nuevo en el instituto, ejerciendo sus deberes sin ningún ánimo para ello. Esa mañana, en su despacho, antes de que el instituto se llenará de adolescentes, levantó suplicas a Satán. Quería volver al foso, quería volver con él y sacar de sus pensamientos a la bruja pelirroja. Pero una vez más, el no respondió y ella retuvo sus ganas de gritar.

 

 

Dio sus clases, como estaba planeado y tuvo que retener una sonrisa traviesa cuando muchas de sus alumnas se acercaron para dejar regalos encima de su mesa y se alejaban cuchicheando sonrojadas.

 

 

Nunca había sido un misterio para ella, que despertaba pasiones tanto en los hombres como en las mujeres, pero estaba verdaderamente sorprendida de que esas jovencitas hubiesen caído ante sus encantos.

 

 

Estaba recogiendo sus cosas, cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba y se giró, para encontrar a Sabrina.

 

‘’ _Señorita Wardwell, ¿podemos hablar?’’_

 

 

‘’ _claro querida, ¿qué necesitas?_ _’’_ _— cada vez era más complicado mirar a la_ _adolescente, porque siempre que lo hacía, veía el rostro de Zelda._

 

 

‘’ _ayer se fue muy precipitadamente y quería preguntarle, ¿ocurrió algo? ¿no se_ _divirtió?’’_

 

 

‘’ _oh no querida, lo pasé estupendamente’’_ _\- ella sonrió, como solía hacerlo cada día cuando Sabrina venia a ella._

 

 

‘’ _hum... solo preguntaba, porque la vi ir a la cocina, donde fue_ _tía_ _Zelda… ¿_ _se pelearon_ _?’’_

 

 

‘’ _nada de eso —_ _e_ _lla negó, para tranquilizar a la joven — ‘’solo conversamos... sobre la fiesta y Hilda’’ — estaba intentando no reaccionar ante Sabrina, al_

_recordar su baile con Zelda en la cocina, lo cerca que estuvieron de besarse, como luego Zelda la apartó…_

 

 

‘’ _me alegro de que estén enterrando el hacha de guerra’’ — la adolescente sonrió, ilusionada ante la idea de que se hicieran más cercanas — ‘’podrían llegar a ser amigas,_ _me gustaría que lo fueran...’’_

 

 

‘’ _no’’ — fue tan cortante, su voz subió unos tonos, que la niña se hecho_ _hacia atrás sorprendida — ‘’no creo que sea buena idea Sabrina...’’_

 

 

‘’ _pero...’’ -_ _murmuro Sabrina._

 

 

‘’ _lo siento querida, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer y no me apetece_ _hablar de esto..._ _’’_ _— ella tomo sus cosas rápidamente y se alejó, dejando a la adolescente sola._

 

 

No había manera de que algo pasará entre ellas. Zelda no la deseaba y ella tenía que olvidarse de la pelirroja, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hilda y Zelda tienen una conversación de hermana a hermana...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Nuestra historia se entrelaza con algunos de los eventos ocurridos en la segunda temporada!  
> ¿Porque? Sencillo, ¡Silvia y yo amamos el drama, no pondremos las cosas fáciles a estas dos damas!  
> ¡Corazones y comentarios son bienvenidos! ♥

 

**CAPITULO 11**

 

 

El murmullo de la fiesta empezaba a desaparecer, apenas quedaban restos de decoración o comida en la casa y las conversaciones por fin adquirían otro tinte que no fuese comentar los outfits mas originales en una escala del 1 al 10, o Hilda hablando de lo emocionada que estaba por ese gesto. Zelda tenía que reprimir una arcada cada vez que sacaba el tema. Pero si llega a saber que el otro tema que iba a sustituir a la fiesta de cumpleaños iba a ser, como no, la directora, hubiese seguido hablando de unicornios bailando con murciélagos.

 

 

_"¡Tia Zee!" — el tornado que era su sobrina acaba de llegar del colegio y sin saludar a nadie o quitarse el abrigo se dirigió al salón donde estaba su tía Zelda leyendo el periódico con un coñac en la mano._

 

 

Zelda levantó la vista preocupada, el tono de voz de la joven sonaba un tanto alterado. No le dio tiempo a preguntar, que era lo que su sobrina necesitaba de ella, porque Sabrina automáticamente siguió hablando.

 

 

_"¿Qué es eso de que la señorita Wardwell ya no quiere ser tu amiga? ¿Qué has hecho tía?" — cruzándose de brazos frente a Zelda esperando una respuesta razonable, la cual no había._

 

 

La cara de la pelirroja se tornó roja, ¿acaso se había atrevido la desvergonzada de la directora a ir con el chisme a su sobrina?.

 

 

‘’ _No se que te haya podido decir esa mujer, pero sólo diré esto una vez y no pienso repetirlo Sabrina, ¡no es asunto tuyo!’’_

 

 

Sabrina se hecho hacia atrás ante el tono de voz, de su tía, pero decidió no achicarse tan fácilmente.

 

 

‘’ _¡Solo estoy preocupada! — exclamó la joven — “dijo que lo paso bien, que estuvisteis hablando, pero cuando le insinúe que fuerais amigas, ella fue cortante y se alejó, no quiso hablar conmigo” — se cruzó de brazos — “¡¿porque sois tan tercas?! ¡estáis las dos solas, siempre pensando en los demás, no tenéis a nadie con quién compartir momentos especiales o únicos! ¡no podéis decirme enserio que os gusta la soledad, a nadie le gusta estar solo tía Zelda!”_

 

 

Los sonidos de la pequeña discusión habían alertado a Hilda, que entro en ese momento, interponiéndose entre ambas.

 

 

‘’ _Sabrina ya está bien...’’ — dijo, mirando a su sobrina — ‘’tu tía Zelda ya es mayor para saber lo que debe o no debe hacer y también para que lo que desea. Lo mismo va para la Señorita Wardwell’’._

 

 

‘’ _Pero tía Hilda...’’._

 

 

‘’ _Son adultas, ellas toman sus propias decisiones y no podemos obligarlas a nada que no quieren’’ — la inglesa se giró hacia su hermana, que estaba con la espalda recta en el sofá, sosteniendo su cigarrillo con una mano temblorosa — ‘’ahora disculpate jovencita...’’._

 

 

Sabrina agacho la cabeza. ¿De verdad había sido tan dura? Ella solo se sentía mal por ellas, porque pasarán tanto tiempo solas, porque no tuvieran a nadie con quién compartir momentos especiales.

 

 

‘’ _Lo siento tía Zelda...’’ — ella miró a la pelirroja — ‘’yo solo... quiero que seas feliz...’’._

 

 

Y diciendo esto, se giró y subió los escalones de la casa.

 

 

Hilda se giró hacia su hermana. Ella podría ser la despreocupada, la alegre y extrovertida hermana menor, pero no era tonta. Conocía bien a su hermana y sabía que algo pasaba con Mary.

 

 

Pero ella nunca presionaba. Se había aprendido algo de vivir todos estos años con Zelda era que lo mejor para todos, era que la pelirroja se desahogara sola y no presionar.

 

 

‘’ _¿Estás bien Zelds?’’ — pregunto suavemente._

 

 

Zelda no acostumbraba a que su hermana menor fuese quien tomase cartas en el asunto y parase los pies a la impertinente de Sabrina. La habían educado tan libremente, para que tomase siempre sus decisiones y no se dejase intimidar, que cuando usaba esas armas sobre sus propias tías era una quimera.

 

 

_"No te preocupes... todo está como la seda, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?’’ — aspirando todo el humo que pudo de una calada._

 

 

_"Si tú lo dices querida.... no seré yo quien piense lo contrario’’ — dejando en paz a su hermana y poniéndose a ordenar la cocina._

 

 

_"Oh por la pezuña de Satán, ¡Por supuesto que no estoy bien Hilda!’’._

 

 

Hilda dejó lo que estaba haciendo y movió una de las sillas de la cocina para ponerla al lado de donde se encontraba Zelda sentada. Su semblante era de impaciencia, su pie derecho golpeaba el suelo métricamente cada medio segundo y la cara de su hermana era de angustia. Hacia muchos años que Hilda no veía así a su hermana mayor.

 

 

_"Si puedo hacer algo por ti... siempre eres tú la que me aconseja, pero quizás yo tenga algo que aportar a este asunto" — la pelirroja no murmuró ni una sílaba, solo miraba a su hermana queriendo decirle todo con los ojos porque su boca no era capaz de articular sonido para decir en alto lo que una parte de su ser pensaba — ‘’Entre Mary Wardwell y tú ha pasado algo ¿verdad?’’._

 

 

La mirada de Zelda se clavó en la de la rubia que en ningún momento apartaba el semblante y su sonrisa de su hermana mayor, sobrando las palabras. Eran demasiados siglos juntas.

 

 

_"No me preocupa lo que ha pasado Hilds, me preocupa que vendrá ahora y como voy a digerirlo" — poniendo un tono mas serio de lo normal._

 

 

_"A veces en la vida hay que arriesgar. Y te lo dice una cobarde…"._

 

 

_"¿Cobarde?" — Zelda puso los ojos en blanco — "Eres la persona mas valiente que conozco hermana. Y a veces mis celos hacen que quiera matarte"._

 

 

_"O directamente me matas..." — entre dientes, sin dejar de sonreír a su hermana mayor y produciéndose una pausa._

 

 

_"Ya soy muy mayor para estas tonterías y Mary Wardwell no parece enterarse"_

 

 

_"Yo creo que Mary simplemente está desesperada por captar tu atención" – sonrió Hilda. Ella había permanecido en silencio durante este tiempo, pero no habia que ser un genio para darse cuenta de como la misteriosa morena miraba a su hermana desde el día que apareció por su parte para decirles que Sabrina tenia planeado realizar un exorcismo._

 

 

_"¿Para después deshacerse de mi como un juguete roto? Jamás" — sonando muy rotundo sus duras palabras._

 

 

_"Por que tú trates así a tus escarceos amorosos sin importancia no quiere decir que el resto sea igual. Yo creo que Mary esta interesada de verdad y merece que os deis una oportunidad, ¿qué tienes que perder Zee? ¿tu orgullo? Pues sigue así y pasarás otros cuatrocientos años lamentándote"._

 

 

En cualquier otra ocasión Zelda hubiese ignorado y hasta se hubiese burlado de su hermana. ¿Qué sabía ella de los temas del corazón? La eterna solterona... ¡Ja! Pero esa vez la pelirroja estaba tan confundida que no conseguía pensar con claridad. Y quizás la directora sólo fuese un pasatiempo y seguirle el juego es lo que mantenía viva esa eterna llama de juventud en su interior. Pero una cosa estaba clara, si no intervenía pronto iba a perderla. La insaciable bruja no iba a estar siempre ahí hechizando a su persona. Esta vez era ella quien debía mover ficha.

 

 

 

Como su maestro seguía sin responder, ella había tomado la valiente y peligrosa decisión de invocarlo. Lilith había fabricado un muñeco de Satanás y mientras envolvía hilo alrededor del y versaba en latín, el por fin apareció.

 

 

Tuvieron una pequeña apuesta sobre el futuro de Sabrina, el le había revelado sus nuevos planes para la niña. Que ella fuera la mensajera del infierno. Habían apostado, solo para demostrarse mutuamente cuando de los dos llevaba razón. Madam Satán no la veía preparada, su señor si.

 

 

Ella había perdido, pero el, compasivo, había traído de vuelta a su familiar, para que ella no estuviera sola. Y así comenzó a compartir tiempo con Stolas. Se centró en sus asuntos de directora y cada vez actuaba mejor en su papel de Mary Wardwell, ayudando a los amigos de Sabrina en el camino, ya que sabía que eso mantendría motivada a la chica.

 

 

Y antes de que se lo esperara, llegó la fatídica semana que acontecía al día San Valentín. Todo estaba decorado con guirnaldas y corazones, tonos de rosa y pastel. Furiosa, ella apartó una decoración que callo sobre su rostro y destrozó el cartel del gimnasio que indicaba que era allí harían el baile

 

 

‘’ _Oh Stolas’’ — Lilith se dejó caer en su silla — ‘’como si no tuviera suficiente ya en estar encerrada en este cuerpo de maestra aburrida y poco atractiva, ahora tengo que lidiar con esta estúpida tradición mortal...’’_

 

 

El cuervo grazno.

 

 

‘’ _¿Que envenene el ponche?’’ — ella lo miro con una sonrisa en sus labios — ‘’eso sin duda sería divertido mi fiel compañero, pagar mis frustraciones con los mortales’’_

 

 

La puerta sonó en ese momento y la Señorita Meeks se asomó, con una sonrisa radiante.

 

 

‘’ _Directora Wardwell, tiene una visita especial’’ — sonrió la mujer de gafas._

 

 

‘’ _¿Yo?’’ — Lilith parpadeo aturdida — ‘’¿quien es?’’._

 

 

La Señorita Meeks sonrió y se apartó de la puerta, justo cuando un hombre alto, con los ojos azules y el cabello entrecano entro, con un ramo de flores en la mano y se dirigió hacia ella.

 

 

‘’ _¡Mary he vuelto!’’ — el ya estaba rodeando el escritorio, pero Madam Satan estaba tan paralizada que solo pudo coger el ramo de flores que él le trajo y girar el rostro cuando intento besarla en los labios — ‘’sé que debíamos vernos en casa pero no podía esperar más...’’._

 

 

‘’ _Cariño...’’ — entre la confusión, ella puso su voz más dulce y intento no poner una mueca de repulsión ante las flores — ‘’no te esperaba...’’._

 

 

‘’ _Quería darte una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa me la he llevado yo cuando la Señorita Meeks me dijo que ahora eras la Directora, ¡por fin reconocen tu talento Mary!’’._

 

 

‘’ _Sin duda...’’ — ella sonrió, agitando las pestañas — ‘’me alegro tanto de verte querido pero... creo que es mejor que continuemos está conversación en casa, estoy tan ocupada...’’._

 

 

‘’ _¡Claro, solo quería pasar a verte!’’ — él sonrió, mientras se inclinaba y besaba su mejilla de nuevo, luego alejándose energéticamente hacia la puerta — ‘’nos vemos en casa’’._

 

 

Salió por la puerta zumbando de alegría y la morena solo pudo dejarse caer en su silla mientras suspiraba. Su familiar grazno.

 

 

‘’ _¡Cállate!’’ — ella se sentó recta de nuevo — ‘’¡Señorita Meeks!’’._

 

 

‘’ _¿Si Directora Wardwell?’’ — ella se asomó con una sonrisa radiante._

 

 

‘’ _Dime todo lo que sepas de ese hombre’’._

 

 

La mujer parecía confusa ante su petición y una mueca de formo en su rostro mientras hablaba de nuevo.

 

 

‘’ _¿De su prometido? ¿de Adán?’’._

 

 

‘’ _¿Adán?’’ — la palabra se atragantó en su boca mientras ella se echaba hacia atrás en su silla. Esto debía ser una broma._

 

 

 

Por el pasillo del instituto, una mujer segura de si misma caminaba sin prestar atención alguna a las incongruencias que oía a su paso. Jamás hubiese pisado tal misero lugar si no tuviese una razón de peso. Normalmente era Hilda quien se ocupada en persona de cualquier asunto mortal que envolviese a Sabrina, pero no estaba en Baxter High por su sobrina precisamente.

 

 

Cuando Zelda giro la esquina del pasillo que daba al despacho de Mary, un hombre alto, con amplia sonrisa paso casi rozándola. El se percato de su presencia y le dedico un gesto de disculpa y siguió su camino. La pelirroja alzo una ceja, algo intrigada. ¿Quien era ese hombre? No tenia pinta de maestro.

 

 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Zelda siguió hacia su destino. No tenia importancia quien fuera, no le interesaba. Tenia que centrarse. Estaba allí, única y exclusivamente para algo en concreto. Mas bien, para una persona en concreto.

 

 

Zelda tocó dos golpes secos en la puerta y entró, la secretaria de la directora la miró de arriba a abajo, mientras su boca se abría de par en par al ver a aquella refinada y bien vestida Zelda Spellman, pues se había puesto elegante pero sutil para la ocasión, con un simple vestido carmín con encaje negro.

 

 

_"Buenos días. Vengo a ver a la directora. No tengo una cita, pero créame, me está esperando. ¿Por aquí?" — señalando la puerta a su derecha, que sostenía una pequeña placa con el nombre de la directora, sin esperar a que la señorita Meeks la permitiese pasar._

 

 

Dio dos pasos en la dirección correcta, Zelda abrió la puerta justo para revelar a la mujer que no abandonaba su mente desde hace semanas.

 

 

La morena pensó que su día no podía ir a peor. Después de la revelación de quien era aquel hombre. No sabía cómo iba a lidiar con el, pero algo tenía claro, debía quitárselo de en medio. Pero todo podía ir peor, cuando escucho el sonido de tacones que se acercaban por el pasillo. Ella alzó la cabeza suponiendo que era la Señorita Meeks que volvía para algo más, pero sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron aún más al ver a la mujer que invadía sus pensamientos desde hace tiempo allí parada en el umbral.

 

 

De un rápido movimiento se levanto, alisándose el vestido y colocándose un mechón de cabello desordenado tras la oreja. ¿Que hacia ella aquí? ¿Había venido a apartarla del todo? Porque Madam Satán no necesitaba un recordatorio de que Zelda Spellman no la deseaba.

 

 

‘’ _Señorita Spellman, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?’’ — por fin encontró su voz, adoptando el tono profesional que usaba con los padres que venían a verla. Ya no era Zelda, como la noche del cumpleaños de Hilda. Ahora volvía a ser la tía de Sabrina, la bruja altanera y poderosa que Lilith sabía que era. Le atenazaba el pecho volver a ser tan fría con ella, tan distante. Pero tenía que convencerse de que era lo mejor — ‘’Sabrina no está aquí... ¿ha ocurrido algo?’’ — algo si que reconocía, se preocupaba más por la adolescente de lo que ella creía que sería posible al principio de su misión._

 

 

_"Ya se que Sabrina no esta aquí" — contesto Zelda sonando impertinente, no podía evitarlo, pero que esa mujer creyese que sabía mas que ella sobre su sobrina la hacía perder el nervio. Intento relajarse y bajar el tono, al fin y al cabo ni había venido a hablar de Sabrina, y mucho menos a pelear — "He venido a hablar contigo" — quedándose parada en el umbral de la puerta esperando una invitación a pasar._

 

 

Lilith parpadeo aturdida. ¿Zelda quería hablar con ella? ¿Sobre qué?. Perezosamente rodeo el escritorio, apoyándose en este, con las piernas cruzadas y extendido una mano hacia los asientos. Hablar con la pelirroja no le haría daño, ¿verdad?.

 

 

“ _Bien, supongo que puedes tomar asiento si vamos a tener una conversación pacífica” — coloco las manos en la mesa, aferrándose al borde, mientras observaba como Zelda cerraba la puerta y se colocaba frente a ella — “¿qué es eso que quieres decirme?”_

 

 

Zelda no pensaba sentarse si ella no lo hacía. No pensaba quedar por debajo de ella. Se puso frente a frente a pocos centímetros de distancia de la morena.

 

 

_"Tú... y yo, lo que sea que haya pasado. Es necesario aclararlo... para evitar futuros malentendidos" — la voz de Zelda estaba un tanto temblorosa, hablar de sentimientos la debilitaba._

 

 

La morena tuvo que tragar saliva. No sabía muy bien cómo se sentía, Zelda había rechazado todos sus avances y ahora estaba parada frente a ella, queriendo poner sobre la mesa una solución a lo que había entre ellas. A esa extraña situación que ni Madam Satán sabía explicar a pesar de tantos años de existencia.

 

 

No, tenía que endurecerse, Zelda ya había roto bastante sus paredes, como para permitirle que siguiera haciéndolo.

 

 

“Creí que habías sido clara aquella noche en el cumpleaños de Hilda” — la mujer la miró directamente a lo ojos — “te expresé abiertamente lo que deseaba de ti, estuvimos a punto de besarnos y estoy segura de que abria sido increíble” — ella retuvo un gruñido al solo imaginar sus labios cubriendo los de la pelirroja — “pero te apartaste Zelda, me dijiste que no podías darme lo que yo deseaba y no puedo insistir en algo que no quieres. Yo... “— ella se pellizco el puente de la nariz — “no puedo seguir con este juego”.

 

 

Zelda tuvo que sentarse al oír en boca de aquella mujer lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, en su mente sonaba totalmente diferente, y en sus recuerdos estaba todo nublado. La pelirroja por una vez se quedó sin palabras.

 

 

Algo en el interior de Lilith se terminó de romper al ver como Zelda se derrumbaba en el sofá, al ver como su expresión cambiaba totalmente. Si hubiera sabido que aquel juego de seducción las llevaría hasta este punto, la morena jamás abría empezado a implicarse con la matriarca.

 

 

Lilith quería abrazarla, quería retirar todo las palabras que había dicho, pero no podía. Zelda la había rechazado lo suficiente y ella era orgullosa como para permitir que le siguieran haciendo daño.

 

 

Además, ahora debía ocuparse del asunto de ese prometido, Adán, que iba a interferir en sus planes más de lo que ella esperaba

 

 

“Estábamos bebidas Zelda...” — susurro suavemente — “no negare que hay algo entre nosotras, algo increíblemente fuerte y poderoso... pero nos destruirá a ambas si seguimos...” — se tragó el nudo que le estaba atenazando la garganta — “tu tienes una vida que gira en torno a tu familia, a tu trabajo en la academia yo no encajo ahí, soy una excomulgada, ¿recuerdas? ¿cómo te haría ver eso?” — cada palabra que decía dolía más. Pero era lo mejor, ¿qué pasaría si se implicaban más y Lilith debía volver al infierno? ¿qué pasaría cuando tuviera su ansiado trono? No podrían estar juntas.

 

 

Zelda no se dignó a mirar a la mujer mientras sus frías palabras se clavaban en sus entrañas como cuchillos. Ya era tarde, había zarpado ese barco y lo había perdido por cabezota. Era normal que después de semanas acechando y recibiendo nada más que negativas, la directora puso punto y final. La rabia contenida invadió a Zelda pero no era de las que presionaba y montaba escenitas melodramáticas, antes estaba su dignidad.

 

 

"Por supuesto que habíamos bebido mas de la cuenta, sino jamás..." — decidió no seguir, intentar disculpar la situación vivida días atrás no iba a cambiar nada — “Ya no importa. Simplemente quería aclarar este asunto y por mi parte aclarado queda".

 

 

Zelda se levantó y dirigió a la puerta, posando su mano en el picaporte, no sin antes meditar unos segundos antes de abrir esa puerta que pondría fin a todo.

 

 

"Pero quiero que sepas Mary, que las cosas podrían haber sido distintas entre nosotras... Pero acepto tu rechazo con la cabeza bien alta. Que pase buen día directora, y gracias por su tiempo".

 

 

La puerta se abrió mientras las últimas palabras resoplaban en el viento. Zelda no esperaba una contestación. Mas bien, no tenía fuerzas para escucharla. No era de las que se rendían, ¿pero rechazo?. Estaba muy por encima de eso. ¡Para que habría hecho caso a la condenada de su hermana!.

 

 

Solo Lilith supo lo que le costó no ir detrás de la pelirroja, pero allí se quedó anclada, apoyada contra la mesa, agarrándola tan fuerte, que sus nudillos estaban blancos.

 

 

Su mente debía estar despejada ahora, pero el día estaba siendo demasiado ajetreado y sabía que costaría mucho tener la mente centrada de nuevo.

 

 

Y aún había un asunto que debía resolver cuando llegará a casa. Quitar al mortal de en medio.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenidos al baile de San Valentin de Baxter High!   
> Muchas cosas interesantes están a punto de suceder... ❤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡GUAU!  
> Realmente hemos llegado al Capitulo 12  
> ¡Muchas gracias a tod@s por leernos y seguirnos en nuestra aventura!  
> ❤

 

 

**CAPITULO 12**

 

Lilith paso el resto del día encerrada en su despacho, solo saliendo para dar clase de Educación Cívica y finalmente después de un largo día llegó a casa.

 

 

Cuando abrió la puerta sintió como sus entrañas se encogían. Todo estaba decorado con velas, la luz muy tenue y la mesa puesta. Un olor a comida flotaba desde la cocina, supuso que el mortal estaba preparando la cena.

 

 

‘’ _¿Hola?’’ — ella camino despacio por el salón, rodeándolo, mirando a las esquinas, como un cazador que acecha a su presa — ‘’¿Adán?’’_

 

 

Ni cinco minutos tardo el mortal en aparecer en el salón, lleno de energía y sonriendo.

 

 

‘’ _¡Aquí estás Mary!’’ — el se acercó a ella, sin darle la posibilidad de apartarse y los ojos azules de Madam Satan se abrieron de golpe cuando el la besó en los labios de improvisto — ‘’el fregadero tenía una gotera así que lo he arreglado y tenias el crucifijo al revés’’._

 

 

‘’ _Oh...’’ — ella miró hacia el crucificó encima de la chimenea y sonrió, agitando las pestañas — ‘’no he debido darme cuenta, he estado tan ocupada...’’._

 

 

‘’ _No te preocupes, estoy aquí ahora. He preparado la cena’’ — sonrió._

 

 

‘’ _Adán...’’ — ella sintió que su garganta se quemaba cada vez que decía su nombre — ‘’¿porque no te sientas? Ha debido ser un viaje cansado... déjame ayudarte...’’._

 

 

Logró convencerlo de que su sentará en uno de los sillones y ella comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros, mientras el hablaba de su viaje y todas las cosas que había visto. Despacio, ella se agachó para coger uno de los atizadores de la chimenea, dispuesta a apuñalarlo...

 

 

‘’ _¡Oh, lo olvidé, te he traído algo!’’ — el se incorporó de golpe, provocando que ella bajará la mano despacio y deslizara al atizador de nuevo a su sitio, con cara de hastío total._

 

 

Adán tomo una caja y se giró hacia ella, abriéndola, revelando una muñeca artesana bastante extravagante. Madam Satán abrió los ojos, mientras se acercó despacio, como dudosa.

 

 

‘’ _Sé que es un regalo un poco extrovertido, pero es una diosa que veneran en la tribu en la que estuve...’’._

 

 

‘’ _Es... es preciosa...’’— tomo la muñeca mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por ella. Un reflejo casi de su verdadera forma le devolvía la mirada._

 

 

‘’ _¿Te gusta?’’_

 

 

‘’ _Si...’’ — ella alzó sus ojos azules y lo miró._

 

 

‘’ _Me alegro’’ — el se inclinó y le besó la mejilla — ‘’iré a vigilar la cena’’ — y desapareció de nuevo, lleno de energía, en dirección a la cocina._

 

 

Lilith se quedó allí, observando la muñeca, mientras sus rasgos cambiaban. Parecía que tendría que aplazar la muerte del mortal. Y además, puede que sacará partido del. Al menos para entretenerla.

 

 

 

-

 

 

Zelda abrió la puerta de su casa y de un portazo la cerró con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo tenía. Estaba tan enfadada, mas que con esa dichosa mujer, con ella misma. Tiró el abrigo de mala gana al sillón y se sentó en el otro, mientras encendía un cigarrillo. En su interior un sentimiento de rabia y culpa se entrelazaban, no consiguiendo que la pelirroja se sintiese mejor de lo que estaba antes de ir al despacho de la directora. Todo por hacer caso a la bobalicona de su hermana.

 

 

_"Hola, hola" — Hilda apareció por la puerta que daba a la cocina, su usual sonrisa sin abandonar su rostro — "¡Cuéntamelo todo querida!._

 

 

Zelda miró a su hermana y un deseo de estrangularla se apoderó de su cuerpo, pero no cedió a sus deseos. Se había prometido no volver a matar a su hermana menor, salvo en extremas situaciones y no iba a permitir que esto se convirtiese en una.

 

 

_"No hay nada que contar, mas bien, no vuelvas a aconsejarme porque no pienso hacerte caso en lo que me quede de vida"._

 

 

_"Tampoco es que me hagas caso normalmente" — susurrando entre dientes, ante la mirada asesina de su hermana — "Seguro no ha ido tan mal, pero te encanta el drama Zelds"._

 

 

_"¿Que no ha ido tan mal?’’ — Zelda contesto, subiendo el tono de voz — "He quedado como una idiota delante de la profesora del demonio, la ha faltado reírse en mi cara" — la cara de indignación de Zelda era tan exacerbada que Hilda no la dio importancia. Estaba segura de que su hermana exageraba, como siempre._

 

 

_"Di lo que quieras, pero... Yo se de una profesora que va a estar de carabina esta noche en el baile de San Valentín del instituto. Y como Sabrina ha decidido ir con Nick, pues yo también voy a acercarme con Cerberus"_

 

 

_"Allá os caiga un rayo" — sonriendo a su hermana. Realmente lo decía en serio._

 

 

_"Sea lo que sea que has estropeado hoy con Mary, estoy segura de que esta noche podrías arreglarlo acudiendo al baile…"_

 

 

_"¿Me has visto cara de mortal?¿Yo atendiendo un baile lleno de niñatos babosos? ¡JAMÁS! — grito cruzándose de brazos._

 

 

_"Te veo a las ocho en punto en la puerta, no tardes" — guiñando un ojo a su hermana y saliendo del cuarto._

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

Si, Zelda había sucumbido a la horripilante idea de acudir al baile de mortales con acné que derrochaban hormonas por cada poro a cambio de ver a la directora. No iba a dejar las cosas tal cual estaban. No hasta tener la última palabra. Dos minutos antes de la hora, Zelda bajó las escaleras de la mansión Spellman con uno de sus vestidos mas selectos, la última vez que lo había usado fue en una fiesta secreta durante la Ley Seca, ¡Que tiempos aquellos! El azul turquesa de la seda que cubría su pálido cuerpo deslumbraba al combinar con su mirada felina y dejaba resaltar su melena semi suelta que caía sobre su hombro izquierdo.

 

 

Hilda al ver a su hermana se mordió la lengua para no decir ningún piropo que hiciese arrepentirse a la mayor de las Spellman de su decisión, pero Hilda sabía que se había vestido para la ocasión. Iba a atrapar a Mary Wardwell fuera como fuera, costara lo que costara.

 

 

_"Ah, Zelda, estás ahí... justo a tiempo. Cerberus está esperándonos en su coche" — abriendo la puerta, esperando a que su hermana pasase por delante suya._

 

 

_"¿Y Sabrina?¿No esperamos por ella?" — algo sorprendida por el poco énfasis de su hermana, poco usual en ella._

 

 

_"Ella y Nick ya se han ido hace un rato. No querían llegar tarde, Nick está muy entusiasmado. Incluso se le veía nervioso. Es su primer baile de San Valentín ¿Sabes?"_

 

 

_"No es el único nuevo en eso..." — murmuró entre dientes, sintiéndose identificada de pronto con el joven Nick._

 

 

Al llegar a Baxter High, la música resonaba desde la calle, un centenar de jóvenes mortales vestidos de etiqueta pasaban por su lado mirándoles con cara de poco agrado. Zelda siguió a su hermana y Cerberus hasta el interior ignorando cualquier mirada y conteniéndose para no convertir a ningún adolescente en rata. Los nervios se habían apoderado de cada terminación nerviosa y no era capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente, era como un cordero entrando al matadero. La música se atenuaba más y más y eso significaba que la directora iba a aparecer en cualquier momento.

 

 

_"Mira, ahí esta el resto de padres y familiares que vienen a cuidar del rebaño" — soltando una risa tonta, acercándose al resto de adultos a la vez que cogía de la mano a Cerberus y se lo llevaba a rastras._

 

 

Hilda amaba toda esa parafernalia de jugar a ser mortales adultos responsables, a diferencia de Zelda, la cual ignoró a su hermana y se quedó parada en la entrada buscando a su presa.

 

 

Al fondo, en el centro del baile pudo divisar como su sobrina y el apuesto brujo, Nicholas, bailaban e iluminaban la pista con su talento y belleza natural. Zelda sonrió y por un segundo se sintió relajada. Encendió uno de sus cigarrillos, todo parecía estar bajo control. Aunque tan solo por una milésima de segundo pues mientras se acercaba a la mesa de los refrigerios a buscar algo de beber para intentar encontrar la fortaleza que le faltaba, junto al ponche se encontraba nada menos que la directora, que se giró a mirarla como si supiese de su presencia antes de que pidiese esquivar dicho escenario.

 

 

‘’¿Que hace aquí Señorita Spellman?’’ _— pregunto la morena. Para Zelda no paso desapercibido como los ojos de la mujer se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo y como trago saliva y se mojo los labios con la lengua._

 

 

_"¿Qué cree que hago aquí señorita Wardwell?._

 

 

‘’ _Bueno, es una sorpresa verla aquí dos veces en el mismo día’’ — ella guardo la petaca en su bolso, sin apartar los ojos de la pelirroja —‘’un baile mortal lleno de adolescentes no es un sitio donde esperaba verla’’ — sonrió —‘’ ¿ha venido para vigilar a Sabrina?’’._

 

 

Pero ella sabía que la bruja no estaba allí por Sabrina. Y eso le hacía sentir inquieta, porque las cosas podían complicarse más. Ella había decidido alejarse de Zelda y ahora era la matriarca quien se acercaba a ella. Todo estaba cuesta abajo y el asunto de lidiar con el mortal, lo hacía todo más cansado. Estaba dolida por todas las veces que Zelda la había rechazado, pero ese cuerpo traicionero y sus instintos aún deseaban a la pelirroja.

 

 

_"Por supuesto que estoy aquí para vigilar a mi sobrina. No me fio de los mortales ni un pelo" — haciéndose la digna mientras daba una calada a su cigarro sin apartar la mirada de la petaca que se había escondido la directora, ¿Que pretendía? ¿Alcoholizar el ponche?._

 

 

La morena sonrió, mientras juntaba las manos y jugaba con sus dedos. Su intento de envenenar el ponche había fallado y no iba a seguir con ello con Zelda delante, la bruja lo detectaría enseguida.

 

 

‘’ _Supongo que solo me queda desearle que disfrute del baile, Señorita Spellman — la morena le dedicó una última mirada de grandes ojos azules, resbalando por todo su cuerpo, hasta que sus ojos se desviaron hacia otro lado._

 

 

Horror. Ese dichoso mortal estaba allí, encaminándose hacia ellas. ¿Cómo iba a manejar la situación? ¿Cómo le explicaría a Zelda?.

 

 

En realidad, ¿porque debía explicarle? No tenían nada y Adan era un mero entretenimiento, aunque era cierto que podría causar confusión que el dijera delante de Zelda que estaban prometidos. Madam Satán tendría que dar un montón de excusas que realmente no deseaba dar.

 

 

‘’ _Si me disculpa’’ — paso a su lado, tan cerca de ella, que el perfume de Zelda se metió en su nariz y tuvo que apretar fuerte su garganta, antes de encontrar con Adán en mitad de la pista —‘’querido...’’._

 

 

‘’ _¡A_ _quí estás Mary, te estaba buscando!’’ — él sonrió abrazándola y dándole un beso en la frente — ‘’vamos a bailar’’._

 

 

Ella tuvo que resistir el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco, pero se dejó ir. Bailando torpemente con el, totalmente incómoda, luchando por no buscar la mirada de Zelda en ningún momento. Pero en uno de los giros, sus ojos se encontraron y Lilith supo entonces, que lo suyo con Zelda, estaba destinado a destruirla. Porque el dolor que vio en sus ojos, era algo para lo que no estaba preparada, aunque había sido la demonio, la que levantó barreras, para que no le hicieran daño.

 

 

Si de algo se valía Zelda era de saber leer las señales y estaban demasiado claras. Sin dejar de mirar con odio a la parejita que bailaba junto a Sabrina y Nick, Zelda apagó su cigarro en el ponche y se dirigió a donde se encontraba su hermana Hilda intercambiando recetas con alguna solterona aburrida.

 

 

"Hilda, me largo de aquí, ¿Vienes o no?" _—_ esperando que su hermana la siguiese en su rabieta de niña de 100 años pero había olvidado que Hilda había venido con el tipo ese del trabajo, tenían cierta relación de la que Zelda deseaba saber lo más mínimo _—_ "Déjalo. Ya nos vemos en casa" _—_ saliendo apresurada del baile porque no podía soportar ni un segundo mas como aquel hombre pasaba sus manos por las caderas de Mary Wardwell.

 

 

Cada movimiento la recordaba a ese fugaz y vívido baile que habían compartido en la cocina días atrás. Zelda se apoyó contra la pared al doblar la esquina. Estaba sola por fin, y podía dejar de actuar. Esto la afectaba más de lo que pensaba, un nudo se posó en su estómago y el dolor la dobló por la mitad ob ligándola a sentarse en el frío suelo de aquel vestíbulo.

 

 

 

 

Ella no podía seguir fingiendo que estaba cómoda, a pesar de que disfrutaba de las atenciones que el mortal le profesaba. Lilith tenía que recordarse, que Adán creía que ella era su prometida y que por eso no dejaba de profesar su atención hacia ella. Pero... la verdad es que hacía tantos siglos que nadie la trataba de esa manera, cuidándola, adorándola, incluso protegiéndola de cierta manera. Se estaba volviendo débil, podía sentir la voz de su maestro riendo en su oído.

 

 

_Primero la bruja y ahora el mortal... ¿estas siendo débil Lilith?_

 

 

La voz profunda de Satán llegó hasta sus oídos y ella se giró bruscamente, escapando de las manos de Adán, pero allí no había nadie. El había susurrado desde el foso, haciéndole tener alucinaciones

 

 

‘’ _¿Todo va bien Mary?’’ — Adan la miro, con su rostro lleno de preocupación._

 

 

‘’ _Si...’’— ella se giró de nuevo, solo para ver cómo a lo lejos Zelda salía del pabellón, con la espalda recta, pero se percató en un ligero temblor en sus piernas — ‘’tengo... tengo que ocuparme de algo’’._

 

 

‘’ _¿Quieres que te acompañe?’’_

 

 

‘’ _No... estará bien sola’’ — ella sonrió suavemente —‘’espérame aquí’’._

 

 

Y diciendo esto, se marchó en dirección al pasillo, solo para unos pasos más adelante encontrar a Zelda en el suelo, con la cara entre las manos y sus rodillas dobladas. Trago todo el nudo que le subía desde el estomago y sin resistirse más, corrió hacia ella, dejándose caer a su lado, envolviéndola con sus brazos, a pesar de sus protestas, para intentar ponerla de pie.

 

 

‘’ _Zelda...’’ — ella susurro con voz estrangulada —‘’vamos... tienes que levantarte, no puedes... malditos infiernos no puedes venirte abajo’’— la morena uso toda su fuerza, y la levantó sin problemas, apoyándola contra la pared, pero aún con la cabeza de la pelirroja apoyada en su pecho — ‘’respira...’’_

 

 

Infiernos, pensó de nuevo, Zelda debía odiarla en esos momentos y aquí estaba ella, cambiando de opinión en cada momento, contradiciéndose en cada palabra que decía, porque no podía ver a una mujer tan maravillosa deshacerse por el dolor.

 

 

_"¿Se puede saber que demonios haces aquí?" — dejándose ayudar a levantarse del suelo porque no era propio de ella dicha actitud. Pero no quería que esa mujer se sintiese especial por haberla trastornado de tal forma._

 

 

Ni ella misma sabía que hacia allí, ¿cómo iba a responder a la pelirroja? Zelda esperaba una respuesta a todo lo que estaba pensando entre ellas en las últimas semanas, quizás una explicación a toda esa energía que se había acumulado entre ellas desde su primer encuentro. Esa energía peligrosa que explotaría tarde o temprano y que acabaría con ellas, pero a la que ambas no se podían resistir.

 

 

‘’ _No lo sé...’’— confesó en un murmullo —‘’pero, cuando te salir del pabellón algo dentro de mí me dijo que no podía dejar que te fueras de esa manera...’’— sus pulmones pedían por aire y tuvo que tomar una gran bocanada —‘’algo pasa entre nosotras, algo que queremos negar. Yo me acerco y tú me alejas, duele... aunque no lo creas duele...’’ — ella suspiro — ‘’ahora te acercas tú y yo me alejo por decisión propia y sigue... sigue doliendo...’’ — gruño, apretando la mandíbula, ni si quiera era capaz de decirle esas cosas a la cara, allí estaba, con la cabeza apoyada en la coronilla de Zelda — ‘’me siento perdida... me siento débil...’’._

 

 

Zelda cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba resonar en su cabeza las palabras sinceras de la directora. Era ciertamente inverosímil como dos mujeres adultas con demasiados años a sus espaldas estaban en medio de un baile de San Valentín para adolescentes escondidas en el pasillo confesándose sin ni siquiera atreverse a mirar a la cara.

 

 

_"Esto no es fácil para mi Mary" — levantando la cabeza buscando sus ojos azules en la penumbra — "llevo muchos siglos ahogada en mi misma, la última vez que me interesó una mujer en este país había una guerra civil. Pensé que era un juego, un retorcido juego de seducción que acabaría con un par de encuentros carnales furtivos sin importancia. Y estaba de acuerdo con eso. Soy joven, me merezco un buen meneo de vez en cuando. Pero..." — mordiéndose el labio inferior porque no sabía como decir lo siguiente — "no se en que momento esto se transformo en algo mucho más profundo. Hasta el punto de que me hace daño verte bailar con ese estúpido mortal" — riéndose ante sus celos absurdos, secándose una lágrima._

 

 

‘’ _No te preocupes por ese mortal, lo tengo comiendo en la palma de mi mano’’ — ella le guiño un ojo divertida, aún no sabía como iba a explicar lo de Adán, pero tendría que ser ingeniosa y actuar rápido — ‘’no es un peligro, créeme. Hará lo que yo le pida y no se dará cuenta de ello’’._

 

 

Algo en su interior se encogió. La verdad, sentía lástima por el mortal. De los pocos hombres que conoció, Adán quizá era el único que merecía algo la pena. Era atento, cariñoso, amable, no presionaba, ni juzgaba.

 

 

Pero ella no era su prometida, ella era Lilith, la Madre de los Demonios. Y tarde o temprano, tendría que revelarse ante Zelda, aunque eso la aterraba, porque no deseaba perder a la pelirroja.

 

 

‘’ _Zelda...’’ — ella le coloco un mechón de cabello pelirrojo detrás de la oreja — ‘’tampoco es fácil para mí todo lo que conlleva tener sentimientos, sentir algo que no sea odio o una lujuria ardiente que me quema las venas’’ — ella se mordió la mejilla interna — ‘’al igual que tú llevo varios siglos sin sentir nada así y estoy asustada...’’ — Lilith susurro la última palabra en voz baja. Ahueco la mejilla de Zelda en su mano, sintiendo su piel suave bajo las palmas. Alabo que el cuerpo de Mary Wardwell fuera tan sensitivo — ‘’me encantas, no sabes cuánto te deseo, lo que me cuesta no saltar encima tuya cada vez que te veo. Eres la bruja más cabezota, protectora, orgullosa, altanera, poderosa y_ _jodida mente_ _hermosa y sexy que he conocido’’ — Lilith acortó la distancia entre sus rostros, rozando su nariz con la de ella — ‘’nos vamos a autodestruir, pero ya puede arder el mundo a nuestro alrededor que siempre abra algo que me empuje hacia a ti’’._

 

 

Zelda tragó saliva mientras no dejaba de alternar su mirada entre los penetrantes ojos de serpiente de la directora y sus labios, se encontraba muy cerca, podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada bocanada de aire que cogía por la nariz y expulsaba con cada peligrosa palabra que salían de esos labios carnosos color carmín. La pelirroja se encontraba acorralada contra la pared, y se sentía atrapada como una presa. Los escasos centímetros de altura que le ganaba la morena con esos tacones la hacían sentirse cohibida pero fue el roce de sus dedos en su barbilla lo que acabó por derretirla. No había conseguido hilar ninguna de las palabras que había susurrado la morena para ella, tan sólo con cada adjetivo describiendo a su persona, algo en su interior ardía mas y mas, era una aduladora y Zelda no podía evitar sentirse idolatrada por otras mujeres.

 

 

Era a esto a lo que había venido, y no se iría sin su premio. Ambas se lo habían ganado, y su momento de completa honestidad merecía una recompensa.

 

 

_"Aquí no Mary" — susurró Zelda a los labios que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de su boca — ‘’llévame a tu despacho y hazme el amor sobre el escritorio"._

 

 

La llama estalló dentro de Lilith, la chispa recorrió todo su cuerpo y prendió justo en su centro, enviando calor por todo su cuerpo, provocando que su estómago se contrajera. Zelda, la matriarca de la familia de brujos más poderosa sobre la tierra, esa mujer tan compuesta y recta, su hermosa Zelda, le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor sobre su escritorio, allí en un lugar público, en el instituto de Baxter High.

 

 

Lilith había imaginado que llegaban a esta situación y ocurría de mil maneras, pero jamás sobre su escritorio y eso, eso la encendía.

 

 

Las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron y la mano que estaba sobre su barbilla agarro, para envolver la de Zelda y enlazar sus dedos.

 

 

‘’ _Vamos...’’ — susurro, tirando de ella y caminando por el pasillo, encabezando la marcha._


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuestras bellas damas, por fin desatan sus pasiones!   
> El capitulo sucio esta aquí y esperemos que tod@s lo disfrutéis ^^

**CAPITULO 13**

 

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Madam Satán abrió la puerta y tiro de la pelirroja, para entrar dentro, cerrando tras ambas y susurrando un hechizo silencioso, para asegurarse de que nadie las interrumpía.

 

 

En un rápido movimiento, levantó a Zelda con sus brazos y la sentó sobre el ordenado escritorio, maniobrando para estar entre sus piernas y rozar con sus palmas las rodillas expuestas, pero cubiertas por las finas medias.

 

 

“ _Zelda...’’ — una de sus manos encontró su nuca, agarrándola con suavidad, su dedo pulgar acariciando la línea de su mandíbula. Se inclinó, rozando de nuevo su nariz contra ella y tomo sus labios entreabiertos cuando la pelirroja jadeo ante el toque de sus caricias._

 

 

Al mismo tiempo que sus labios jugueteaban entre ellos, aun tímidos para ir más allá, las manos de Zelda se agarraban con fuerza a los bordes del escritorio para no perder el equilibrio, mientras que con una destreza magistral se quitaba sus tacones, que cayeron al suelo estrepitosamente, para así poder enlazar sus piernas alrededor de la morena, obligándola a quedar encima de ella y muy cerca.

 

 

Lilith sonrió sobre el beso, al sentir las tersas piernas de Zelda a su alrededor. Sus manos se deslizaron por los muslos de la mujer, arrastrándola hasta el borde de la mesa, sus caderas ahora totalmente unidas. Sus brazos se entrelazaron en la cintura de la pelirroja, mientras sus labios se movían contra los de Zelda, de forma acompasada y suave. Necesitaba más, tenía hambre, quería beber cada gota que la matriarca pudiese darle. Atrevida, deslizó la punta de su lengua sobre los labios de la pelirroja, pidiendo paso.

 

 

Cuando está entreabrió los labios dando permiso, Lilith gruño y reclamo su boca, encontrándose en una lucha contra la lengua caliente de Zelda.

 

 

La falta de aire las obligó a separarse, pero ella no dejo sus cuidados de lado. Deslizó los labios por esa barbilla afilada, mordiendo suavemente y besando, alcanzando el lóbulo de la oreja, para soplar y luego tirar del con los dientes.

 

 

Un jadeo subido de tono provino de Zelda y fue señal para saber que iba por el camino correcto. Beso donde latía el puso de Zelda, bajo su oreja, chupando con fuerza, para dejar una pequeña marca de amor. Lilith beso y mordió el cuello de Zelda, deslizándose hacia abajo, hasta donde la tela del vestido le daba acceso. La espalda de la bruja se arqueo, provocando que sus pechos se juntaran.

 

 

La morena deslizó sus manos hacia arriba lentamente, por la espalda de esta, hasta encontrar la cerradura de su vestido. Miro a Zelda, apoyando su frente contra la de ella, sumergiéndose en sus ojos verdes

 

 

“ _¿Puedo?”— normalmente Lilith no preguntaría, simplemente se lanzaría a por lo que deseaba, pero con Zelda no quiera dar ni un mal paso, no quería fastidiarla ahora que estaban tan cerca._

 

 

Zelda se dejaba hacer, como una niña consentida a la que llenan de caprichos. Con cada caricia y beso de la morena sobre su piel, los ahogados gemidos de la pelirroja se volvían mas sonoros. Era inevitable, hacía mucho que nadie la tocaba así. La besaba así. Y la miraba con esos ojos de lujuria.

 

 

Todo estaba yendo muy despacio, ninguna de las dos mujeres quería estropear nada. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para disfrutar de ese deseo irrefrenable que llevaban semanas cautivando. Pero la paciencia de Zelda tenía un límite y no sabía cuanto mas iba a aguantar el jugueteo, necesitaba sentir a la directora dentro de ella. La pregunta de la mujer la pillo desprevenida, ¿Qué hacía pidiéndole permiso para bajar la cremallera de su vestido?.

 

 

“ _¡Oh Mary!" — mirándola de forma traviesa, haciéndole señales mas que claras con su mirada de que quería seguir hasta el final — "Si necesitas ayuda, yo te puedo ayudar" — bajándose un poco la manga izquierda del vestido, dejando entrever su hombro desnudo._

 

 

Lilith hundió los dientes en el hombro descubriendo, dejando esta vez una mordida de amor, mientras su mano se aferraba firme a la cremallera y la deslizaba hacia abajo. Salió de sus propios tacones, quedando descalza, y lleno sus manos a ambas mangas del vestido de Zelda, para separarlo de su cuerpo.

 

 

“ _Que bruja tan traviesa...” — ronroneo mientras deslizaba la lengua por sus clavículas ahora expuestas y con movimientos expertos, apartaba totalmente la prenda del cuerpo de la pelirroja — “me gusta eso...”._

 

 

Lilith tomo la prenda y la coloco sobre uno de los sillones, sabía que Zelda la mataría si dejaba caer uno de esos caros vestidos al suelo. Cuando se giró para encarar la de nuevo, se quedó allí contemplándola, con la respiración atrapada en su pecho, sin poder salir. Ya había visto a Zelda desnuda antes, a través del espejo, pero ahora era distinto.

 

 

Era más hermosa, más etérea y tenerla sentada en su escritorio, solo con dos piezas de ropa interior y sus medias, era una de las mayores fantasías que rondaba por los sueños de Lilith. Se acercó de nuevo a ella, balanceando las caderas, tomando de nuevo su boca, mientras sus manos tomaban los pechos de la pelirroja, deslizando los pulgares sobre los pezones endurecidos

 

 

“ _Eres hermosa Zelda...” — susurro mientras se inclinaba y besaba la piel expuesta del valle de sus pechos — “te necesito tanto...”_

 

 

De un rápido movimiento el sujetador había desaparecido y ella estaba tomando con su boca uno de sus pezones endurecidos.

 

 

Con cada movimiento y cada susurro que los labios de Madam Satan realizaban, Zelda notaba como sus piernas se derretían de placer y no podía contenerse más. Pero, no fue hasta que esos labios irresistibles atraparon uno de sus pezones que el cuerpo de la pelirroja se retorció de placer, estando a punto de caer, no podía seguir erguida, sus brazos estaban comenzando a fallar

 

 

_"¡Ah!" — un gemido ahogado quedo camuflado en su intento de grito. La directora había dado con su punto débil al lamer de esa forma su pezón, sin limitación alguna._

 

 

Zelda cogió una de las manos de Mary que reposaba sobre su pecho y lo acariciaba entre beso y beso y se la llevó a su boca para reprimir más gemidos, empezando a chupar uno a uno sus dedos lentamente para a continuación deslizar dicha mano por debajo de su ropa interior, mientras la suya propia cogía la mandíbula de la morena ob ligándola a dejar de besar sus pezones, y subir hacia sus labios.

 

 

Un escalofrío había recorrido su columna vertebral enviando electricidad a todas las células de su cuerpo, cuando Zelda había tomado su mano para comenzar a lamer y mordisquear sus dedos. Su boca contra la de ella de nuevo, esta vez mucho más violento, más salvaje, la pelirroja dominando su boca, su lengua luchando contra la de ella, mientras sentía sus manos enredarse en mechones de cabello castaño. Los dedos húmedos por las atenciones de Zelda ahora enterrados en su ropa interior, contra la cálida humedad de sus pliegues. Madam Satán movió su mano, cubriendo el sexo de Zelda con su palma, provocando una sacudida de las caderas de la mujer.

 

 

“ _Alguien me necesita...” — río contra los labios de la pelirroja, provocando que Zelda le mordiera el labio a modo de protesta — “solo dame un segundo cariño, la ropa también me estorba a mi” — le guiño un ojo mientras se separaba de ella._

 

 

Pero Zelda no se lo permitió, apretó sus piernas aún más alrededor de ella y llevo sus manos al cierre lateral de su vestido, deslizándolo rápidamente hacia abajo y desechan dolo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, dejándolo alojado en sus caderas. La morena alzó una ceja divertida ante la furia y la pasión de la mujer.

 

 

“ _Mi dulce Zelda...” — susurro inclinándose contra sus labios, moviendo un dedo sobre su punto más dulce, sintiendo las uñas de esta rasgar su espalda — “recuéstate...”_

 

 

Zelda hizo lo que la morena le pidió sin apenas poner resistencia, no sin antes aflojar sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de la mujer, para terminar de quitarle el vestido y arrancarle la parte superior de su ropa interior.

 

 

Lilith coloco besos en el estómago de la mujer, soplando en su ombligo y lamiendo alrededor, mordiendo los huesos de la caderas mientras sus dedos trabajan bajo la ropa interior, acariciando sus pliegues.

 

 

“ _Estás goteando querida...” — susurro mientras la desprendía de su última prenda y rodeaba su clítoris abultado con el dedo pulgar._

 

 

Su cuerpo encendido sobre la fría mesa era el justo contraste para no marearse de placer, la directora sabía moverse y eso la estaba volviéndola loca de lujuria. Zelda intentó contenerse y prolongar lo máximo posible el momento, pero le fue imposible. Con el solo toque de los expertos dedos de la mujer el interior de sus piernas una ola de escalofríos recorrieron su interior, no tardo en llegar completamente en el que sería el primero de muchos orgasmos esa noche, estaba segura.

 

 

No era capaz de contestar a las provocaciones de la morena y aunque prefería no oírla y solo disfrutar, reconocía que cada vez que esos voluptuosos labios se apartaban de los suyos para decir provocaciones, Zelda se encendía más y atacaba mordiendo. No iba a dejarse dominar tan pronto. No del todo al menos, aunque la estaba resultando muy complicado no sucumbir del todo, era mejor acabar la tortura rápido. Con un nada sutil movimiento, Zelda presionó la cabeza de la directora en dirección a su sexo. Ambas querían lo mismo y Zelda no aguantaba más, necesitaba perder la conciencia y noción del tiempo del todo.

 

 

Madam Satan no espero que Zelda fuera a deshacerse tan pronto. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que alguien le había dedicado el tiempo que se merecía? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que se dedicaron a adorarla a ella y a ese hermoso cuerpo? Necesitaba está liberación más de lo que Zelda admitía en voz alta.

 

 

Cuando el orgasmo arrollo el cuerpo de Zelda por las caricias de sus dedos, Lilith esparció besos por su cuerpo, mientras la arrullaba con suaves ronroneos, Su respiración aún no se había calmado y ya podía sentir las manos de Zelda sobre su cabello, presionando su cabeza hacia abajo. Madam Satan tomo las manos de Zelda y las beso, para luego ponerlas en sus costados y dedicarle una mirada de ojos azules.

 

 

“ _Tranquila cariño...” — le dio un suave mordisco en los huesos de la cadera — “no me voy a ningún lado...”._

 

 

Arrastró sus labios por sus caderas, dándole besos a la cara interna de sus muslos, cerca del calor que emanaba de su centro. Dos dedos bailaron en su entrada, jugueteando, provocando que las caderas de Zelda se agitaran y un sonido estrangulado de protesta saliera de su garganta

 

 

“ _Mi mi mi...” — Lilith sonrió traviesa — “mi bruja impaciente...” — deslizó sus dedos en el calor de Zelda, a la vez que se boca se cerraba alrededor de su clítoris succionan dolo, para después la merlo y besarlo con amor._

 

 

Los gemidos inundaban interna y externamente a Zelda, por más que había intentado no ser escandalosa, y no dejar ni por un momento pensar a la directora que tenía tal poder sobre ella, no podía controlarse.

 

 

Zelda había olvidado lo distinto que era hacer el amor con un hombre a una mujer. Pero no había olvidado lo doloroso que era cuando todo se acababa, y por eso llevaba siglos evitando dicho placer del inframundo. Estaba temblando, igual que como tembló al salir del vientre de su madre y abrió los ojos por primera vez en ese mundo. Sin duda alguna, la excomulgada jugaba en otra liga superior, y era el mismísimo demonio entre sus agarrotadas piernas.

 

 

“ _¿Oh por Lilith! ¡Para, no puedo mas!” — un último gemido de placer salió de su garganta con una fuerza inquebrantable mientras montaba varias olas de placer en forma de orgasmos, pero en los oídos de Madam Satan apenas fue un susurro suplicando la rendición total._

 

 

Cada vez que Zelda decía su verdadero nombre, su cuerpo ardía como el fuego, su corazón se apretaba en su pecho y la garganta se le secaba. La pelirroja estaba bajo ella, gimiendo, revolviéndose y temblando como un bebé ante sus atenciones. Había llegado a su límite y por ahora la dejaría descansar. Zelda había tenido lo que se merecía, una dulce liberación.

 

 

Se separó, con una sonrisa en su rostro y mientras se sostenían la mirada, se lamió los dedos empapados de los jugos de amor de la matriarca. Lilith observó cómo Zelda tragaba saliva y su ropa interior se empapó aun más. Darle todo ese placer a la mujer había pasado factura en su cuerpo.

 

 

“ _S_ _iempre me sorprendes querida...” — se recostó sobre ella, sin aplastarla, mientras apartaba mechones de cabello pelirrojo de su cara y le acariciaba perezosamente el muslo, desde la cadera hasta la rodilla, dando suaves besos en la base de su cuello — “espero haber estado a la altura, no me gustaría haber decepcionado a la gran Zelda Spellman” — la miró hacia un puchero antes de atacar sus labios de nuevo para besarla._

 

 

Zelda no daba mas de sí, pero aunque la bruja había parado con su magistral tortura de besos y lamidas en ciertas partes nobles, aun seguía increpándole con sus caricias, y besos, sobre todo con sus palabras. Zelda se sentía dentro de un sueño, un sueño imposible y muy incómodo pues ese escritorio estaba acabando con sus lumbares.

 

 

“ _Querida...” — separando sus bocas o justo para poder hablar — “Aunque no tengo fuerzas para levantarme, me temo que si sigo un segundo mas en esta postura me voy a romper en dos. Una ya no tiene doscientos años” — sonriendo a Mary y besándola en la comisura muy tiernamente, para seguido incorporarse — "Y bien, ¿dónde está mi ropa interior si no es mucha molestia?"._

 

 

“ _Huuuum... no te preocupes por eso querida, yo la recojo por ti” — ella se incorporó a la misma vez que lo hacía Zelda, masajeando con sus manos la zona de los lumbares donde sabía que la pelirroja se sentía dolorida._

 

 

Eran brujas si, pero no por eso sus cuerpos no sentían nada. Y como bien había dicho Zelda, ellas ya no eran dos jovencitas de 200 años, mucho menos Lilith. Se apoyó en su hombro y suavemente subió las manos, mientras la acariciaba.

 

 

“ _Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿mejor?” — pregunto y Zelda murmuró en respuesta — “me alegra escuchar eso” — la beso en la mejilla y se apartó de ella — “en realidad necesitamos vestirte ya o no dejaré que salgas de mi despacho”._

 

 

Vio el ligero rubor que se extendió por las mejillas de Zelda y como está le golpeaba en un hombro. Lilith sonrió y se agachó, para recuperar la lencería de la pelirroja y se la tendió para que se vistiera. Aún sentía ese calor en su estómago y el interior de sus muslos estaba empapado, pero nada que una ducha no pudiese arreglar. Y además, esa noche había sido para Zelda y ella lo disfruto escuchando a la matriarca deshacerse.

 

 

Zelda no iba ha contradecirla, no después del momento mágico que acababan de pasar, pero era obvio que no pensaba salir semi desnuda a una fiesta llena de mortales de la edad de su sobrina. La pelirroja acabó de colocarse el vestido y miró embelesada a la directora que no se había movido del escritorio, aun con el vestido por la cintura, esperando a que Zelda le diese alguna orden para cumplirla encantada.

 

 

“ _Creo que eres tú la que no debería salir así de su despacho, si no quieres escandalizar a tus alumnas. A lo mejor es lo que pretendes, no lo sé” — buscando uno de sus cigarrillos, necesitaba fumar urgentemente._

 

 

“ _Tranquila querida” — ella se recostó contra el escritorio, estirándose como un gato — “no planeo que nadie que no seas tú me vea así” — le guiño un ojo divertida — “solo necesito un momento...”_

 

 

Tomo una bocanada de aire y comenzó a buscar su sujetador, que se había perdido por alguna parte. ¿Donde demonios lo había lanzado esa mujer?

 

 

“ _Maldito infierno” — gruño mientras se agachaba tras el escritorio — “¡¿donde esta?! ¡es una de mis mejores prendas!”._

 

 

Zelda dio una calada mientras escuchaba a la mujer y miraba en la dirección en la que se encontraba dicha prenda, a escasos centímetros de la pata del escritorio, pero en el suelo.

 

 

“ _Si lo que quieres es que te lo de en mano solo tienes que pedirlo” — dejando el cigarro en la boca de Mary y agachándose a coger la prenda — "Otra cosa es que yo quiera dártelo" — tirándolo lejos de donde se encontraban ambas y subiéndose a la mesa, encima de la morena, con una pierna a cada lado, quitándole el cigarro de la boca y fumándolo en su cara._

 

 

“ _¡_ _O_ _ye!” — ella tosió hacia un lado, mientras movía la mano para apartar el humo — “¡eso ha sido muy grosero!” — hizo un puchero mientras miraba su sujetador abandonado en el otro extremo de la habitación — “¿que estás planeando eh?” — pregunto, mientras alzaba una ceja divertida y enganchaba sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Zelda — “diré que si a cualquier cosa que se pase por esa linda cabeza tuya”._

 

 

“ _Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso” — tras una última calada, hizo desaparecer el cigarro y se acercó cautelosamente a la boca de la directora, y lentamente expulsó el humo en su boca, sin apenas rozar sus labios, extendiendo la situación hasta que no quedo dentro de ella ni una gota de humo._

 

 

Zelda se separó nada más terminar sin dejar que los labios ansiosos de la morena tocasen los suyos. Mientras pasaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha por dichos labios empapándolos de saliva, y lentamente bajaba el dedo por su mentón acariciando su delicado cuello y pasándolo suavemente por entre sus pechos hasta su ombligo, quedando en el borde de su ropa arrinconada en sus caderas.

 

 

“ _En fin... es muy tarde, seguro que echan de menos a la directora, y se está haciendo tarde” — bajando de la mesa, toqueteando los muslos de la mujer como soporte para no caerse al deslizarse escritorio abajo._

 

 

Lilith parpadeo, apenas le había dado tiempo a procesar la información. Primero estaba sintiendo el humo del cigarro de Zelda directamente en su boca, provocando la, con esos labios tan tentativos cerca de los suyos, después sintió su dedo índice recorrer su cuerpo y cuando estaba preparada para lo que vendría, la matriarca se alejó de su cuerpo con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.

 

 

“ _No te atrevas...” — ella se bajó de un salto del escritorio, viendo como Zelda se colocaba sus tacones — “a dejarme así...” — gruño al ver como la pelirroja la ignoraba y tomaba su bolso en dirección a la puerta — “Zelda Spellman...”._

 

 

Tan compuesta cómo podía estar medio desnuda y sin su sujetador, corrió hacia ella justo cuando la mano de Zelda cubría la manija de la puerta y rodeo su cintura con un brazo, para robarle un beso furioso, tirando de su labio al separarse.

 

 

“ _Eres una bruja cruel y malvada...” — gruño contra los labios de la mujer — “y eso hace que me gustes todavía más...”._

 

 

“ _¿No esperarías tenerlo todo en una noche no?” — mirando de arriba a bajo a la morena y guiñándole un ojo, y acto seguido abrió la puerta del despacho — “Y ahora si que deberías acabar de vestirte, o te denunciarán por escándalo público” — besando su mejilla cariñosamente y desapareciendo en dirección al baile._

 

 

La puerta del despacho se cerró después de que Zelda se fuera y Lilith apoyo su frente contra la madera fría, intentando calmar todo el fuego que había en su interior. Cerrando los ojos, murmuró un hechizo y todo volvió a ser como antes. El escritorio estaba ordenado, el sujetador y el vestido habían vuelto a su sitio. Se colocó sus tacones y se peino los mechones desordenados, solo había una cosa que el hechizo no pudo calmar, todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

 

 

Por fin había tenido a Zelda como tanto ansiaba, entre sus brazos, besándola, adorando cada parte de ella, viéndola temblar y jadear. Le gustaba tanto esa mujer y no solo era sexo, Lilith veía a Zelda como una igual, una mujer poderosa, que merecía mas. La matriarca merecía ser la Suma Sacerdotisa y no ese chiste de Fausto. Era una de las cosas que más detestaba de la Iglesia de la Noche, el claro mensaje de que el hombre estaba por encima de la mujer, de que la bruja debía servir al brujo. Y ella sabía de donde provenían esas ideas, Su Señor se lo había dicho a ella en muchas ocasiones.

 

 

Estaba tan furiosa con el, después de su apuesta no había vuelto a dar señales, pero ella no dudaba de que aparecería pronto para reclamarle algo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, ella abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, para volver al baile. Debía ocuparse de Adán, aún no sabía muy bien como lidiar con el mortal. Pero una cosa estaba clara, sería el primero de una larga lista de adoradores que tendría en un futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es solo un dato curioso que quiero añadir.  
> El personaje de Lilith, tiene tantos nombres a lo largo de las dos temporadas de CAOS (Mary, Madam Satan, Madre de Demonios, Lilith)  
> Quien narra a Lilith mientras Silvia y yo construimos la historia, soy yo. Así que me gusta cambiar su nombre y llamarla tanto Lilith como Madam Satan, para que no se haga demasiado pesado el uso de un solo nombre.  
> Así pues, cuando el rol esta bajo la perspectiva de Zelda, ella la llama Mary.


End file.
